


Holotale and the three stories

by Imjustaperson691738



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, it is just you doing you - Freeform, maybe not just not mentioned, there is a lot of monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustaperson691738/pseuds/Imjustaperson691738
Summary: In another place, there is a well know story.Just an old legend that the people of the Society tell to their children.Adults laugh at it, some old people uses it to scare children while some warn children.But the children are the one to see the truth.Of course, not in digital format, but with their own eyes.





	1. Prologue

In the year 201X, the two races of the humans and monsters agreed to come together in unity and live together with each other. Since then, they cooperated and used whichever skills and or strengths they had to offer to each other. Thus creating a society that coexist in a spectacular way... 

      But one night, as swift and sudden a law that kept the treaty between the two races was broken. Disagreement, hate, anger came and created a war between the two innocent beings. The humans had no other choice but to use unofficial technology they hid from the monsters. They imprisoned the monsters under the tallest mountain called Mt. Delta and the relationship between the two races ceased to exist…

       Today, in 20YX, rumours and conspiracies regarding Mt. Delta have begun to spread like wildfire in mainstream media and social media. A total of eight people who tried to ascend to Mt. Delta, never returned back. But then a young boy who was determined climbed the mountain. Instead of finding answers, the boy now decides the fate of both himself and of the monsters...

       To save them from their prison,

       To eradicate those who cross him,

       Or perhaps, neither of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story (in my lifetime). Please treat this baby well and do not give bad comments to this story.  
> This is a separate story, separate universe and all separate stuff from another story. So in other words, this whole thing is different. I am sorry for taking the name from the other Holotale somewhere the internet. It was my first idea to call this story.  
> But say this is just a fandom for all I care. (You can request for me to show you guys the appearance of the characters)  
> Leave a comment of what you are going to expect in the future chapters. I want some ideas as well.  
> If there is any bad comments, I won't forgive you ;^;  
> pls don't make me lonely as well.  
> Pacifist chapter starts at chapter 2.  
> (sorry for the long things in this part, here is a smile :) )


	2. Pacifist story: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins with a boy with a selfless heart.  
> It seems to have fallen onto the ground, but it is not any ordinary ground.

It was all dark and blurry at the beginning. The pain from your forehead refrained you from thinking. You tried to recall what happened to yourself before lying on solid, tasteless ground.

      As time passes by at a steady pace, some memories started to gather little by little. It all began when you heard that your precious childhood friend Hilbrave, ventured to Mt. Delta not too long ago and went missing the day after his departure. Worried about his well being, you sneaked out from the City to find his whereabouts alone. Inside the mountain, you saw a real missed placed little button at the end of a bridge near the cave entrance. You pushed it without any hesitation and before you knew it, the whole bridge started to shake, dropping you into a hole deeper than anyone could ever imagine. It seems that you fell into the place that in the legends was called the Undergrounds. It was where the humans sealed away the monsters a long time ago. The entrance to the Underground was *ahem, not the most expected way that anyone would think of. Not even the rough and bad bullies at the City has ever tried digging a temporary hole like this before.

    Fortunately, you survived the fall and only suffer from minor wounds as if a miracle happened. But, this brings light to the current situation you are in right now. Where is this place? It seems that everything here is new to you as darkness looms around the room. Yet at the same time, you have a strange deja vu that you might have fallen to this place multiple times before.

     As you look around your surroundings, there is luminous bright light shimmering at the bottommost of the wall around the room that is enough to illuminate the grey floor around you. Looking on where you are sitting, see that you have landed on a large pile of dried brown leaves. Well, that was lucky, but very lucky too. In front of you stood an adit with a Delta rune symbol above the frame... or so it looks like as you don’t recognise that symbol but it looked quite similar at your point of view. After getting up from the cracky leaf bed, you looked up to see that the 'hole' you fell through is closed shut. Just when you thought you could climb back up using some ropes that you’ve prepared earlier. It seems that the only way out the Undergrounds is the way forward. Speaking of prepared, you curiously double-checked your adventure backpack to be extra cautious. Knowing yourself, you can be too determined and engaged to move on that you forgot to prepare beforehand, even in a dire situation. In your backpack, it contains a bunch ropes, a first aid kit, several days worth of rations and water, a map of the City, some spare clothes, your mobile phone but has no battery so it is now useless, and your favourite ‘Stay Determined’ plushy penguin since it's cuteness fills you with determination. Feeling confident, you closed your backpack and begin your journey to the great unknown.

    (Even though it would make your friends cry if you were to bring them here).

    The only problem is... you became too eager to adventure ahead that you tripped on your own leg. You took one damage.

    Staying alert after getting back to your feet, you walked through the adit and found yourself in a corridor with a pale coloured wall covered in darkness. The light at the bottom of the wall guides the lost souls like you at the direction on where to go. There are some dried leaves scattered on the floor and makes a crunch sound as you walk on them.

    You wondered what the lights were made of until you hear a small chirping sound coming in front of you. There laid a bird with eight legs and three eyes, bleeding on the ground and crying for help. At first you hesitated at the sight of the creature, a live monster was in front of your eyes. But later on, you pity the bird and treat its wounds with the first aid kit you brought along. “Poor guy," you thought to yourself and carried it with the palm of your hands after treating the monster’s wounds. You then continue walking through the endless corridor, with the lights guiding your path with the sound of your footsteps echoes within this small corridor.  As you are walking, you can feel that every step you take gives birth to more fear. Yet, with a strong will, the determination of finding your childhood friend gave you more COURAGE in the journey ahead. Also, you remembered that you left the window door at your room wide open. You became more scared from the possibilities of break-ins at your house (even if you are not at home).

      Eventually, you reached to the end of the corridor. A two sided magenta door that is several feet taller than you and has the same Delta rune symbol at the adit entrance earlier stood in front of you. There is even a handle on the door, which made you curious. With your interest piqued, you go closer to the door and wonder how the monsters manage to create such a huge door since ancient times. While you are investigating the door, you did not realise that you've instinctively pushed one side of the door open. A gentle breeze bringing a pleasant and natural type of smell welcomes you. In front of your eyes lies a town with people, but instead of people, there are weird living there. There was a decent amount of them standing at their marble like houses, acting very human-like. There is no daylight here, but the lamp posts glowed in the dark, creating a nightly atmosphere. You noticed a garden was visible at the back of the first house at sight. You were so astonished that the legends were true, but if that were to be the case, then they are monsters. So you wanted to turn back and close the door slowly to draw away attention. However, a guard came out from the back of the left door, ambushed you from your left followed by another guard on your right who tilted its head.

    “Whe deid yu cum frum child? Whuttar yuo doeng heare?” Said the guard from your left. The monster has tentacles as its arms and wears a black vest. It stares at you with its two big eyes while it swings its baton back and forth as if it has a hard time keeping its balance. The monster spoke in an alien-ish voice and has some trouble pronouncing some words. That monster of course caught you by surprise.

   “Hey, metal arm on child, same as child before,” said the guard on your right grunting at the other guard. This time the guard is a muscular cyclops with yellow oxide teeth and almost no hair. It is carrying a club that looks like a wooden weapon but it is actually paper painted in brown. It has a stone-age man accent with its mouth waters like a leaky faucet and its breath stinks like miasma as he speaks.

    You wonder what the cyclops said but your thought process stopped as the guards clutched your right and wrap around your left arm since your hands are occupying the spider-bird like creature. “Yuo ar humen den. Wee nid tuo bwing yuo tu Miz Tuoreal.” Both the guards 'guide' you to this someone by dragging you with your feet on the ground. You feel heat coming from the shoes friction on the ground. “They are not very evil creatures than I thought,” you thought to yourself. But to be honest, something doesn’t feel right at the same time. That is right, you forgot to pack your adventure socks. No wonder you can feel some heat from your shoes.

    While the guards 'guide' you to this important person, it seems that there is more look to the town than you expected.

    But at that point, everything about this town seems a bit strange.

    The houses are connected with each other with the plain old transparent windows looked like the very old square pane windows you’ve seen in the history books. There are wooden doors  with hinges and a doorknob instead of the normal automatic metal doors that unlocks after scanning your IB (Identification Barcode). Odd enough, the floor has cemented tiles in stripes instead of metal bricks and electromagnetic lines. Even weirder, grass are growing at the dirt base of the houses. Some has a double-flowered, twelve golden petal flower that you have never seen before at the City or at the Garden (The government and the society outside the Undergrounds are bad at making names). There were old-fashioned analog clock poles at the side of several houses that you can’t read.

     You came to a conclusion that there is not a single piece of devices at sight in this town. Even on the old and young monsters staring at you are not holding or looking a phone or other devices. You want to explore the town for that reason. But as curious as you are, the guards kept dragging no matter where you go. You wince a little from the guards strengths of grabbing your arms as their grip gets tighter.

     The village now gives out an ominous, dreadful and guilty feeling. Almost every monster at their houses are staring at you and whispering within themselves as if seeing a wanted criminal was going to serve his death sentence.  Guilty shame looms over your mind. You hugged onto the spider-bird like monster for a little more COURAGE since your doubtful thoughts have led you to fearing prosecution. The monster chirped and thrash around a little bit as it detects the smell of smoke.

    Later on, you reached to a well lighted town square with a dull, bronze statue installed in the middle. The statue is several length taller than the door you opened earlier and represented a figure that holding a half dull and half shiny Delta rune marked flag. It has a resemblance of a monster standing on its ground.

     At the base of the statue sat another monster. It has goat like figures of short pointy horns and droopy ears. It wears a red round glasses and reading a book with its white paws and wears a golden upside down heart shaped pendant. The monster is wearing a long, indigo robe with a half black and half white Delta rune symbol and long green sleeves that consists of round purple and black petal flowers and sharp yellow and orange petal flowers sewn onto the beginning and the ending of the sleeves of her dress respectively. A pouch which is not sewn in the proper way sticks at the waist of her robe. A strange technological black striped tattoo can be seen the left side of her face starting from her neck. She resembles a very important person figure, or she the one that one of the guards mentioned earlier.

    As she saw the guards bringing you to her, she gently closed her book and took off her glasses revealing her thick brows. “My goodness, I told you two before not to use force when you are bringing a human child to me,” said the monster with voice of a mother. The guards apologised to the monster, “Wee ar shurry Miz Tuorel, wee furrgout agen,” “Ugg, Syclup is sorry.” The both of them let go of you and left the town square. A glad feeling of relief came to you after feeling freedom from those abnormal strengths. The soles of your feet seems to be smoking.

   The monster then approached to you and smiled. She then kneeled down and gracefully introduce herself. “Hello there little one, my name is Toriel. I am the Mayor of this town that we called ‘Asterhome’. You must be confused after being dragged by those guards aren’t you?”. It then her voice and her tone sounded very similar to your mother so you couldn’t help but shed a few tears.

      Toriel noticed you crying and tilted her head in confusion. But she still continued, “It’s ok, all is well and erm everything is fine. I will explain more to you when the time comes. For now, I will have to look after you since you will be staying here with us,” she giggled at the end. Her smile was so bright that you forgot your reasons to be scared of staying in the underground town. It seems that monsters like her are very kind towards you. You wish that creatures that are kind and selfless like her should exist just like your mother.

Or maybe not?

Then a dark memory that you wanted to forget came back, haunting your head. You stood there staring at the ground as the haunting memories take over your emotions. A person having no shame at all stayed in her resting place until she left with shame. It was so ironic. The moments of your mother brought you to the ground.

   Toriel who saw that you need help then reached out her hand to invite you to her showing that there is no need to worry about accepting her. Of course you had second thoughts, but seeing that smile on her face made you feel safe. "You are so easy to manipulate" you realised yourself. You took her hand with your trusty prosthetic metal arm and walked to the Mayor's house. You want to give your legs away, but Toriel's smile is good enough to keep you motivated.

    As you walk to the Mayor’s house with Toriel, she began to talk more of herself. But they are about some obnoxious monster things. She can't stop talking about slugs and even questioned herself if slugs are actually Nandaldoodles (which you completely do not know and do not want to know yet) and how she is doing a good job being a mayor by doing '[work, more work, even more work and just even more work]'.

    You started to become scared of Toriel explaining to you about her Mayor work.

    She then goes into human related things that you can actually talk about. She then blabbers about what type of cakes she knows and loved to bake, her favourite novel ’The book’ because of how ironic the novel is about ‘The book,' and how hard it is to be a mayor of the town because she doesn't get to sleep . You were a bit confused, but there is nothing at a child like you could understand her feelings. But you know that you envy Toriel a bit.

    You asked Toriel does the town have anyone who use devices such as your mobile phone. She dodged the question with a joke so you decided not to ask her again. You then ask her is there anyone with a charger... she dodge the question by talking more about her work. You question her that does she have a computer and once again looked at the other side, greeting the neighbour that you two pass by. It seems that Toriel acts suspicious when you include technology words such as devices.

     Midway on the road ahead, she even realise it that she forgot to ask for your name. You wanted to give your name, but then you felt that you don't like that name at all. You decided to give Toriel an alias, but only one comes into your mind. “… Chara. Chara is what they called me,” you responded with a shaky voice. You feel guilty for lying to Toriel with the name of a human that was missing and assumed dead for several years.

    At first she had a dull face which made you worried, but later on she shook her head and responded, “It is a lovely name.”

    You sigh with relief. You knew that but you also hope this woman is not going to hang herself due to depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> =)


	3. Pacifist story: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are being adopted by Toriel. But at the same time someone's going to leave.

You arrived at The Mayor's house at last after a long walk. Your  little legs are very sore after walking a very long distance from the town square. Even three breaks midway through the journey is not enough. You wonder why is there no vehicles and no technology that can bring you from place to place in the underground. Since your phone has become dead useless, there is no other way to find any means of communication to the City. But rather than thinking of that, you became thankful that you do not have to walk again.

       "Well, this is my house. I'll show you around the place." As you look up, the design of the house caught you in an unexpected way.

      The Mayor’s house is very distinguishable from its looks. The most obvious part of the house is that it is different and WAY different from the others. Instead of the usual connected marble houses, it is an actual separate wooden house in brown. The rectangular window box has some multi-coloured flowers hanging outside. The part that amazes you is that the house has a triangular yellow oxide roof with a chimney instead of the plain old green coloured roof at the other houses. You question yourself why there is roof when there is no rain in an underground area. To top it off, the sign at the top of the door frame has a half red hue half blue hue Delta rune symbol engraved on it. So in other words, the house is way different from the others. There seems to be a scratch mark outside the house that says "W---om, In--gri--, Pa---c-, -p--mi--, ---gi-a-i-n, -r-e-d--ip, D-t--mi----on". Most of the words were badly scratched that you can't even read them.

       Toriel twist the yellow metal doorknob on the orange door of the house. A pleasant lavender like smell hits you and literally pushes you a step back with surprise. That was the most pleasant smell you have ever encountered in your whole life. At the entrance, you could see a flight of stairs at the entryway on your right that was blocked by a piece of string tied to the handle and to a hook on the wall, carrying a sign that says, “Please do not enter.-Toriel”. In front of you is a dining table that is opposite to the room which looked like a kitchen at first glance. On the left has a shoe rack with some shoes together. On top of the rack is a picture of “The community of Asterhome” hanging on the wall. The whole room is being lighted up by a lamp dangling on the ceiling of the entryway. You are actually wondering did Toriel wear any shoes when she was outside.

       With that matter cast aside you make your way to the living room to the right of the dining room. But before that, you were being greeted by the dining table at the very corner of the entrance. It hit your left shoulder with its hard corner, dealing five damage. Ouch, that was painful. You let out a small groan as you feel the pain from your left. At least it your shoulder is not dislocated. Toriel smiled, “ It is fine, that happens sometimes,” as she pats your head.

       The weird thing is that why did she pat your head instead of asking about your well being.

       As you continued to the living room, you see a bookshelf on the left side of the room that have a few books there. A wooden sofa that has completely no cushion at all sits opposite the bookshelf with a coffee table in the middle of both of the two furnitures. There is even a grey fireplace with ashes in the center.

       You leave the spider-bird creature on the coffee table and sit on the ‘sofa’. It feels like sitting on a very hard bench. “Please make yourself at home. There is a flight of stairs near the entryway which leads to your room. If you have time, I want to see you so please meet me at the meeting room.” Toriel smiled as she informed you.

      As Toriel leaves the living room and enters the meeting room, you decided to inspect more of the living area. On the bookshelf has several books in different sizes. As seen at the spines there was ‘The book’, ‘Baking for dummies’, a small little notebook and a dictionary. Otherwise, the rest of the bookshelf has nothing expect for dust on the surface of the shelf.

       You took out the notebook curiosity and opened it. A beautiful cursive writing at the front page says ‘Flower journal’. "Toriel must have loved flowers," you wondered as you flipped to the other page and see a drawing of the golden flower you saw earlier. Beneath the drawing, there is an index saying ‘Aurumist, the town’s well known flower. The pattern of the petals are unique that the community decided to grow them as a sign of good luck in the town. The flowers bloom very fast under small shades of artificial and natural light. Its seed matures within a weeks time.’ All the other pages has the same flower with the same index.

       Strange, those flowers are like those at the Garden but you never seen them before.

       You decided to explore more of the house. Getting up from the 'sofa', you then make your way to the meeting room. Too bad that on the way, you hit your shoulder on the dining table midway. You took five damage from the same incident, but you did not mind and continued on. At the hallway, you see two door frames. One that has no door and has the sign "meeting room" stood near you while the other has a clover-lime yellow door with a green door knob. You enter the meeting room. The bookshelves on both sides of the light brown walls were filled with books. You can see Toriel at the table doing her Mayor work on her mayor table in front of you.

       Toriel then noticed you and puts down her pen on the table. "Now, I want to ask you something and it is rather important. Do you like sandwich or cinnamon roll," she asks with a rather gentle and nervous voice. You tilted your head with confusion. "This is an awkward situation." you thought as you do not know either of them and the topic shifted quite fast. If you were to choose, the most preferred food were to be chocolate muffins but that is beside the point. You said that you would prefer both. Toriel got excited for some reason and thanked you as she rushed to the kitchen.

       Returning back to the living room, you then sit back on the ‘sofa’. "It is strange that Toriel looked like a mother, but she does not know how to take care of someone," you thought. Feeling bored, you face the palm of your right hand at the creature you saved earlier. If you can identify it, you can take care of it until it is ready to leave.

       Only if you can because was almost no record of biological data about the monsters after the war, but you want to try.

       The gears in your arm kept turning, clanking, shifting, adjusting, positioning for many minutes. Meanwhile, the kitchen faced worse as there was pots and pans clanking going on. You might have heard someone screamed at the kitchen. The creature kept chirping as the unnecessary sound comes in the house. The different noises mixed in like a family arguing over a big problem.

       Midway through the identification, Toriel gave you a half toasted cinnamon sandwich. She then return to her meeting room as you eat the piece of bread. It tastes like sandpaper. On the verge of giving up, the arm finally identified the creature. The following message was include through a screen on the forearm:

                                                                                              ‘LIFEFORM UNIDENTIFIED’

       You felt a bit down. As expected, the Meta Biography that provided from the City does not have any records of monsters. Not giving up, you decided to ask someone who knows anything about the creature by going outside.

       It took you a few minutes to get up from the 'sofa'. You didn't realise that it was so comfortable for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       You got out of the house and started to stroll around town. The first person you get to ask was the neighbour next door. It wears a Southwestern poncho and a cowboy boot on his right leg and a leather shoe on his left. The neighbour has a flat tail and wags around on the floor. It has two teeth exposed on its chubby face, but currently it seems to be biting a log with its mouth. It then noticed you and spits a chip of wood onto the floor. "Hey 'here, ya you 'here. Are ya the 'uman that recently came 'ere? Well ma name is Joe. Joe the beaver. But ya can call me Uncle Joe. Ya seem lost 'ere, do ya need sum help?" Joe the beaver speaks with a rigid voice and has a western accent.

       “Umm, yes. Do you know how to treat this little creature here? I found it on my way here,” you asked Uncle Joe.

        He took a little look. “Sorry. I don’t ‘now how to treat a Pecktula, but at least ‘now that fellas name. They're quite common in 'he Underground.  I done all I can so I 'ope it 'elps,” Uncle Joe then return to his 'whittling'.

      You still don’t have any information on how to treat the 'Pecktula' but at least you got an actual name to address it.

      You continued to walk alone in the streets with DETERMINATION. Bright lights from the lamps at the house illuminates your path. A gentle breeze rushed in front of you while dangling some bells outside the houses creating small evening chimes. Sounds of children came from the inside of the houses and on the pathway that you are taking. You did ask some of the children about a Pecktula but they all only want to play. The little fella on your arm starts to get sleepy on your palm.

      As you got sidetracked, a sheep monster at her house eating the plants on her dangling pot noticed you walking on the road. The monster had a geek face with a pimple on her snout and long elf like ears. She wears a pair of glasses that has a tint of moss on it, a teal green apron that has brown spots stained on it together with what you identify a green T-shirt and wore rubber gloves. She smells like grass and fresh soil at the same time. She then strike up a conversation with her mouth full.“ Heffo fheve fiffle won. Ofsovvy, gife me a fhile,” She then ruminates the plant and spat it back to her pot. “Ooh, that’s better. Hello there little one, my name is Fernfy or you can call me Fern for short. You must the human that Miss Toriel is taking care of right? You seem to be a little lost. What is the matter our little lost lamb?” the lamb asked in a kind voice as if she tries to imitate Toriel.

       With the right opportunity, you asked Fernfy about the Pecktula as it chirped after you finished your sentence. Fernfy tilted her head and thought for awhile. “Hmm… maybe ask the spider twins at the Entrance of the Fallen. They usually come at the evening and help the community once in a while. Oh, pardon me, the Entrance of the Fallen is where you and the other humans enter this town from.” Fernfy then tilted her head after finishing her sentence. "Shouldn’t you inform Miss Toriel that you are doing this?” After those words, you remembered that you forgot to tell Toriel that you were leaving the house but Fernfy continues “Well, best if you don’t upset her because Miss Toriel can be very strict. There was one time she scolded a human child bullying a monster and without hesitation she punished him until deep wounds almost appeared on his body, but not that fatal. He also kept peeing in his pants the next day. The community also know that if you tried talk back to Miss Toriel whether a child or adult, she can----” Fernfy’s voice trails away. You became terrified after that but you thanked Fernfy anyways. You then made a beeline to the spider twins that she mentioned earlier.

       Your legs became even more tired from walking. It is quite the distance you have to travel.

      Back at the entrance, you spotted the two guards from earlier are there in front the giant door. The one on your left snored with its mouth wide open while the other was just sleeping. You chuckled a bit and wonder how does the both of them get paid in their job. Aside from that, there was not a single monster at sight at the entrance or outside their houses. You think they could be sleeping at night.

       “Siwwy boi, we down’t sweep at night, we hide fwom the guards ewewy time on the ewening,” a creepy whisper came from a distance apart. You stood very still for a second there.

       You then turned to your right to see two figures in cloaks standing in front the house not too far apart. Their faces were not visible, but you can see small hairy fangs coming out from their hoods. You shudder at the sight of their fangs. “It’s ok, we won’t bwite. Aftwer aww, we know why you came two fwind us. Sow come cwoser,” whispers the rightmost figure as it taunts at you to come closer to them. You have not tried to approach a stranger at night before, but they must be friendly... right? You took very slow steps. As you come closer to the both figures the Pecktula starts to thrash around your hands and chirp more lively than before. The both figures were a bit worried.

      As you meet the two monsters, you wanted to ask on how to take care of the 'Pecktula', but they immediately cut off your thoughts. “Jwust hand us the itzwy bitzwy swpider. We can twake good care of wit,” the left monster said as it raises its skinny hand at you with its palm(?). Thinking that you are doing the right thing, you handed the little monster to the figures they started to giggle with happiness. That was the creepiest thing that you have ever heard. As the monsters gets ready to go, the right monster approaches you and whisper at your ears with its hairy fangs touching your ear. “You are a gwood boi aren’t you? We pwomise that we will hwelp you in wetern, hee hee hee,” the both of them enters the house. You swear that you saw the Pecktula waving back at you.

      “Chara! Why are you there?” you heard a clear voice coming from behind. You recognise that voice and turn around to see a worried Toriel coming towards you. “I almost thought that I lost you little one. Please don’t do this again,” continued Toriel as she kneeled down and hugged your little body while she was in tears. You can’t help it but squeeze back at Toriel. It was a creepy evening(?) after all. (You can't tell whether is now morning or evening or night)

       In response in doing that, Toriel squeezed you even harder. It felt like it dealt 3 damage. "You are a bad boy. Today I will go easy on you," That is when you remember Fernfy’s warning. It sounds that you are going to have a bad time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      During that night, Toriel gave you a horrifying punishment that could make children like you cry. You were lead to your room and was grounded for the first time in the Undergrounds. If you painfully recalled, that was yesterday but it felt like two days has passed.

       You almost swore to Toriel that you will not do that again due to a do-gooder instincts. Since you're grounded, you decided not to look for Hilbrave for a while. You shove your bag into the chest without any second thoughts since it is quite spacious.

       A scar on the left arm form that punishment seems to be not enough for you. But your IB is damaged at this point.

      You then sat on the bed in your room while eating a piece of chiffon cake that Toriel made for you. You stared at the sparkling ceiling decorated with glitters and glow-in-the-dark stickers. The room is quite spacious actually. The walls are dark orange in colour with black and white checkered pattern covers the floor ruined by some disgusting stain on the floor. The upper left most corner of the room were filled with clear drawings of Toriel on her mayor table, monsters eating together, a character wearing a crown of Aurumists and a drawn version of the Community of Asterhome. The bed looked comfortable to sleep on... if it was without the brown and yellow stains on the bed mattress. There is a wooden desk on the right with a small coffee stain. A pile of books and an unlighted lantern on both corners of the desk respectively with a vase of Asters at the middle that has a note saying “a welcome gift” accompanying a plate of chiffon cake. An odd looking red cactus that made you not wanting to touch stood together with the vase. The desk came with a stool which looked like it was once a chair as the spine already broke. Finally at the lower left corner of the room sits a mysterious small brown chest that has no lock on it. The room itself smells like spit and barf at the same time.

       It seems that someone actually stayed here before, or rather multiple people stayed here before but no one cleaned up. You wonder why does she not clean the room or you need to do the cleaning your own? Usually Dad used Cleaners to clean your room but even without them, it feels like an abandoned room. You tried to think of some way to clean the room, but the smell of barf prevented you from thinking.

       As you think through the things in the room , someone knocked the door. “Chara, are you free? I want to teach you something.” Speak of the devil, you recognise that voice and open the door to see Toriel in front of you.

       It's was about what happened two days ago. Toriel became more worried about anything around you... except for putting you in an unhygienic room. So she wants to teach you on how to defend yourself.

       She started to ramble on how you should not use the metal arm on your right to harm others, stay away from strangers if they approach to you except for those monsters you usually see in town, stay away from talking flowers, don’t go out in the dark alone even though ironically there is no daylight at town, do not bully, do not destroy things on your way, and so on. She kept saying things as if she treats you like an innocent child. But you decided to stay quiet of this before you get another punishment. That lecture ended as Toriel brings you a garden outside the kitchen. You noticed that she seems to be carrying something large in a reusable.

      Before you arrive at the designated place, your first thought of self-defence was fighting back. You have learned it since young in the City, but it doesn’t hurt that much having a crash course. Plus, you also get see the kitchen for the first time.

      You followed Toriel to the kitchen. It was as bright as sunlight as the place was sparkling white all over the place. Not a drop of water or any sign of plates left at the sink while the table has not a single crumb left in sight. No one in the Family even decides to clean like this so you were almost left there astonished. The rest are the same as a normal kitchen except of being sparkling and only knives were not seen.

       But that is besides the main point.

       The kitchen has a greasy back door which Toriel opened it using a rusty key. A strong breeze came in the kitchen. You then see a colourful piece of land that is only filled with Asters with some mysterious bright light shines onto the golden flowers, creating a heavenly scenery. However, a worn-out sack dummy that was  charred stood in the middle of the divine plot with a radius of black things ruined the mood.

       Toriel goes to the dummy and then turns to you. “Well now, shall we begin?” she asked with a polite voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> 8)


	4. Pacifist story: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a long lesson with Toriel and mysterious evil person appears out of nowhere!

         You stood there curious on what Toriel is going to teach you. What should she say to me? No, it’s more like what is she GOING to do. Is it a move that monsters learn when fighting? Do I need to practice without my right hand? Do you get to punish others like Toriel? (That is your main concern right now and you hopefully wish that that is not going to happen). Those thoughts of expectations were rushing into your head. You are filled with DETERMINATION to learn the way of the monster self-defence technique. Even teacher Toriel noticed that you are eager to learn.  She then takes out many books from her bag and put them on the floor. With reading glasses on and sleeves rolled up, Toriel begins her lesson.

         First off, Toriel repeats everything and every word that she said earlier when she was a your room. You almost doze off in the middle of her talking so Toriel then pun-nishs you for not paying attention. She cracked several bad puns that made you laugh on the ground. Then all of a sudden punished you with the most painful way she could ever think of. It was quite a bad pun-nishment since your previous wounds almost reopened.

         Then, she begins to re-teach you some basic grammar and vocabulary with you to test your language skills. You almost dose off again since it is your best subject in the City School and you barely need any revision. But the sessions are not any easier. Toriel gave you a ridiculously difficult tongue twister as a punishment. You bit your tongue at least a few times in the middle of doing so.

         After that, she teaches you the way of communicating with other random monsters or strangers that they require sign language. Since it requires practice, you did not dose off during that session. But most of the time, you move your hands so much the clanking noises from your right arm immediately covered up the garden you are in. Your head is being hammered by the headache trying to remember all the sign language.

         Finally, before Toriel gets to the main part, she practiced with you behaviours when interacting with other monsters. She did this because you do not and absolutely do not want be very rude to them and not to make anyone angry or start a vulgar conversation. That was all happening while you were on the verge of bursting out and your perseverance was starting to diminish, but your temper was being held together by the thoughts of Toriel’s strict punishments. You did try to slap yourself, but if she sees you doing so, you get slapped even harder.

         After a long session without rest, Toriel finally tells you how to approach to monsters. She straight up said these words, “When you approach a monster, instead of fighting with them you strike a conversation with them."

         You got a little bit confused. "That's all?" you asked. She nodded back at you.

         "Now you can try talking to the dummy for practice…?” You fell onto the floor crying which confuses Toriel. To be honest, that impossible strategy is down right suicide. True, it made you interested in practicing but the whole straight forward reason counteracted your interest. Your were brought lying onto the cold hard ground with regret hearing that.

         At least the ground feels nice when you lie face flat.

         Toriel who did not understand your pain at all blankly stare at you on the ground with a confused face. "Is it too easy for him to understand?" she wondered. She stares at you as if she is doing it on purpose.

No, it was not. In fact, it was a session that you did not expect. But since Toriel said so you are willing to try using her advice.

          You calmed down for a few minutes. As you finish doing so, you approach to the worn-out dummy. All of a sudden, you felt like you have entered another dimension. The environment around you flicked and then darkness completely enveloped you, removing all types of sound. You and the dummy in front becomes purely black and white in color. For some reason, you can’t hear your voice. The only color you can see is the bright red heart at your chest and some greenish blue weightless slates stuck onto your body. The slate on your right arm has an arm icon that says FIGHT while the slate on your left arm has a voice icon that says ACT instead. As you check the other parts of your body and mainly your right thigh has another slate with a pouch icon that says ITEMS and your left side of the thigh has a shown out hand icon and says MERCY. You can see a dialogue on the top of the dummy’s head saying “The dummy approaches you.” It feels like a character being played in a virtual reality RPG game along with the background music that has the sound of flowers rustling along the garden. The only new thing you experienced is the monochromatic environment.

           Not knowing what the slates are, you tried to remove the slate on your left hand. A digital click sound effect can be heard registering your choice and the rest of the slates disappeared from your body. You somehow regained your voice by doing so. Remembering Toriel’s advice, you then waddle to the dummy and greeted it like a normal person. "Umm, hello. I'm Chara. Err, nice to meet you."

       The dummy stood still.

       Feeling a little lonely, you decide to liven up the mood. You chat with the dummy about anime (even though you don’t know much about it).

       ...The dummy stood still.

       You then crack a joke to the dummy about flowers but then you started to laugh at your own joke.

       The dummy stood still.

       You gave up trying to entertain the dummy and thanked the dummy for its cooperation. "Erm, thank you for your time."

       The dummy stood still…? You had a feeling that there was a small flinch on the dummy, otherwise it stood stone cold still.

       A new dialogue appeared above the head of the dummy that says, “The dummy stood still.”

       Ok, now this is getting annoying.

       After a few seconds, the whole environment reverted back to its original situation. You noticed that the heart was gone and the slates did not reappear from your body. That was a bit weird and a very unexpected turn of events. You have a feeling that you might have experienced it at the City too. Just can't seem to remember.

 

       You can hear giggles coming from your back. As you turn behind, Toriel was there covering her mouth trying to hold back the laughter while sitting down with a bucket of popcorn next to her. You stare and wonder when did she became your audience. Toriel then noticed you staring at her and stood up from the ground. Immediately, she turns back to her usual face but with a brighter smile with her hands together. “Excellent work there my child, keep it up and you will be in the right track in no time,” praises Toriel as she clap her hands to congratulate you. Confused, you stood there scratching the back of your head while staring at Toriel. This may be the perfect opportunity to ask her on what is her aim to this practice.

       You approach to Toriel. But then she immediately gasped and her head brighten up as if she remembers something. “Oh dear, I forgot something. Chara, I will be at the kitchen to prepare dinner so continue practicing your speech. I'm looking forward to your fruitful results,” then she darted to the kitchen as fast as she could. Wait, dinner? You were shocked that it took a whole afternoon to finish her lesson. You didn't believe her of course because you have no phone to tell the time.

        Instead of practicing, you flopped to the floor to rest after the hellish lesson. You almost have no strength left with your stomach growling. That felt like more than a day has passed.

        “Hahuh, you were staying awake during that goat’s lesson? Sounds like a monster to me. You sure that you are NOT a monster?” a childish voice was heard from your right as you tried to go to sleep. You jolt a little. Could be Toriel trying to pull your leg. “Heh, a metal arm as well? That is suspicious and haa? What’s with the tattoo on your left? You want to be a robot or something?” the voice continued. Hearing that, you knew someone else is here as you got up immediately from the ground. You saw that on your right is a slightly camouflaged Aurumist. It has a dot eyes face and the backmost row of petals being holograms. “Aww, did I triggered you? Eww, so mean! Hmph!” The flower smirk at you like a child as it raises its chin up even though it has no chin, but it feels like it. You squinted from its childishness. “Who are y-” as you tried to ask the monster, he shout out a bunch of rubbish to drown out your voice. "Nonononononononononononono. Hmph, I am an evil flower you low life. Yeesh, you are so rude. Do you even learn about talking to monsters?" It stick his tongue out to you.

         You gave in to the flower to avoid conflict. "Ok ok. I'll play with you. What do you want to do?" you ask as you knelt down to the flower. “Oh I know! How about I help you train and practice….JUST LIKE WHAT I DID TO THAT OTHER HUMAN." The monster suddenly put out a very creepy face and his eyes were as dead as a killer’s eyes. The air was starting to be filled with bullets emitting from the monster and vines were starting to grow from the ground.

         You got shocked and step back a bit from the monster. You tried to run away but immediately flop back to the ground due to hunger.

         The vines starts to wrap around your legs. "HEHEHA, HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A LITTLE GAME OF KILLING? TRUST ME, IT IS FUN."

         Before you get killed by the flower, bright red-orange warm fireball was thrown at the monster. The flower dodge out of the way letting the fireball to later having no strength left disappear in thin air. The monster then turn to its right seeing Toriel out of the kitchen door.

         “Fiend, get away from my child! What are you trying to do with him?” screamed Toriel as she came towards your direction to protect you. The monster then got upset and scream in madness, “ITS FLOWEY! Who are you calling fiend anyways, HAUH?!” Toriel and the monster, Flowey stare at each other face to face. the field is starting to become intense with the sudden increase in temperature. You crawled to Toriel to safety knowing that Flowey scared you a lot. Being childishly impatient, Flowey loses his intensive stand and back off. “Ugh, I hate it. You always took away my prey. Why does nothing goes as planned? Well, I’ll be leaving you dunce faces. You better let the human leave town you witch, hyuk.” A glitch like effect started to envelop Flowey and then disappeared leaving only a lifeless Aster behind. The pellets in the room disappeared together with the vines. Toriel lowered down her mad stare.

         Toriel hugged you with relieve. “I’m sorry, I should have treated you better,” said Toriel as her voice was softer than before. The room started to cool down and a small breeze came along to comfort you.

         "Umm, Toriel? Was the practice all because of making friends? You were teaching like someone I know." An awkward silence filled the room. She then squeezed you harder, choking you and dealing 5 damage. "Dammit, I guess I'll tell."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

         As you walk along the path you are taking, greetings came in left and right like no tomorrow. “Good morning Miss Mayor,” greeted by Herin the bird from the window as his blue feathers wave over your direction. “Morning,” “Good morning Herin,” You and Toriel replied together as the both of you walk through the cemented streets.

         It has been a week after since Flowey’s encounter at the garden. That day, Toriel decided to tell you on how it all started.

         Y years ago, the monsters once had a king and a queen. Toriel was the queen and the king’s name was not mentioned as it would upset her. There was an incident during their reign and days after that the whole monster race split into two factions, one with the king’s side and the other was with the community of Asterhome. Since the town is closer to the entrance, Toriel tried to let the humans stay in Asterhome to prevent the king from obtaining their soul. That talking flower Flowey always encourage them to explore the other faction. So six months ago, Toriel took care of the human that fell into the Underground. But after a while, he said it was too uncomfortable to stay in Asterhome, so he sneaked out of the town.

         Of course that caused Toriel to be heartbroken. But she didn't care too much about it.

         So from that day onwards, you were grounded for the rest of your life in the house. That made you grown accustomed to the town and its lively town folks. There is no schools but at least you did make some friends.

         One word of warning. Be cautious of mentioning the word ‘Flowey’ if not you are going to get more damage out from Toriel.

         Back to the present, The two of you gets greeted as you walk on the lane. You had to convince Toriel to give you a walk in town. She became really stubborn and kept on using grounded as an excuse and that it was two o’clock in the morning. Toriel finally gave up after some nagging and bothering, but she was not completely mad.

          As the both of you walk through the well lighted streets with joy, more of the neighbours on your path greeted the both of you, mainly Toriel however. They had a good chat with her since they are quite surprised that she was awake at this time. You have a feeling that Toriel is not a morning person.

         It was then the clock struck seven. A loud bell gonged the air from a far distance away. It seems to come from the Entrance of the Fallen. Toriel, hearing the bell smiled and turned to you. “I have to go to the Entrance of the Fallen so that I can buy something good for breakfast. Do you want to come?” asked Toriel as she became delighted to go. You refused her offer saying that there is more of the town that was not yet explored. Feeling a bit down, Toriel then make here way to the Entrance together with the other neighbours. Some children followed along.

         As you wanted to go, a happy monster skipped towards your direction. It seems that Fernfy spotted you again and come while chewing on her plant. She seems to be holding onto a gardening pot. “Owf heffo fheve fiffle won! Howf ave yov?” she greeted you as she kept chewing while talking. You greeted back to her, “Morning Miss Fern. I was actually looking for you so do you mind?” as you signal her to spit out the plant in her mouth. This was the whole reason that you wanted to go outside is because you wanted to find Fernfy. She then spat her plant out of her mouth to the pot, leaving a disgusting residue. She tilted her head at you, wondering what do you need while . “What is it about?” Fernfy asked kindly with a small grin.

         "Do you know how to exit town? I'm only asking," you questioned Fernfy. She then puts her pot on the ground and stares at you.

         "Only asking? Are you sure you just want to ask me about it? Or maybe... you want to exit the Undergrounds? Cause that is what humans usually want," Fernfy replied with a weird tone.

         Uh oh, that is exactly what you actually wanted. Since it is written on your face, you told her why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         After convincing Fernfy, she whisper her moist and smelly breath at your ear. “Here is a secret, head straight after the Mayor’s house. You will see a large door at the end. Well, I'll be seeing you." She then skipped away from you waving goodbye.

         “It seems that you made friends with her quite well. Now shall we head back home?” You startled as you turn back to see Toriel behind you. The queen has returned from the Entrance. It seems that Toriel  had a cheerful time since you see that she returned with bags of groceries.

         Turns out, there was a sale of various items from the spider twins at the Entrance. They do sell outside things but they always come at the morning so she couldn’t buy anything from them. You wonder how does the town actually make money on its own. You can see that there is something gross in the middle of the bag of groceries.

         As you walk back to the house, you started to think if Hilbrave is safe for the time being. After all, he is the only friend you know in the City. “...Do you hate humans?” you asked Toriel all of a sudden. She then avert her sights at you as if she is thinking about it. “I don’t. It is just that they want to break laws that are not meant to be broken,” she replied as she entered the house.

         You enter your room and throw yourself onto the soft bed. It was so relaxing after taking a nice walk outside the house. The room is now actually clean after you and Toriel helped out to tidy the room. The room now smells as fresh as mint. The other stains are now gone, making the floor so clean that you can lick any food off the floor (but you refrain from doing so as it is unhygienic than before). The bed is soft and cuddly with its new mattress that you want to hug it. You remembered the penguin plushie you brought earlier, so you decided to put it on the desk. You went to the chest and forcefully took out your bag. Since there is a chest you decided to store things inside of it. Sometimes you just have to forget something you had for a while.

         As you decided to leave the unnecessary things into the chest, you saw a journal in the chest. The book has a small orange cover with a title that says ‘Hilbrave the brave’. Remembering that simple book and not on how it got there, you took it out of its hiding place and opened the journal.

         There were pages torn on the front page of the journal, otherwise the others are fine. Flipping over to the other pages, there seems to be notes about some Underground matter such as direct approach and battle, items and fighting. They were all written in a hideous handwriting but at least you can read some. Over the back page seems to have some kind of map written all over the place and an X mark on a part of the paper. It looks like you got more clues about Hilbrave's whereabouts so it's time to do an escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> (˚v˚)


	5. Pacifist story: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human starts to leave the Undergrounds but meets a familiar someone on the way.

**(Approach: If you feel that the atmosphere turned monochromatic, it means you have approached something or a monster approaches you. -Hilbrave’s journal)**

       You quietly shut the door behind you and looked at the old-fashioned analog clock on your right. Since you stayed in this place for quite some time, you are able to read it. It now says 11:29. With the correct timing, you adjust the sides of your trustworthy adventure pack and thumped your chest. You then turn to your left and moved straight forward.

       Of course, you were aware of Toriel’s warning this evening and didn’t want to interrupt her darkened mood. But you decided that it is your own choice to make and not Toriel’s. Since you still worried about leaving the house without notice, you decide to leave at night in the town. You already left a letter at the dining table to give a little comfort after your departure.

       As the sound of footsteps scratches the ground with every step you take, you couldn’t help it but wonder if any monster would ambush you at night. There is an obnoxious feeling that someone is looking at you in the dark. After a long walk (again), you see another two sided door in front. It is similar to the one at the Entrance of the Fallen, instead it is shorter and both door knobs are yellow in colour. The right side of the door has a dark blue colour while the left side has a dark red colour with a giant Delta rune symbol on each half of the door covered in black. This must be the door to exit town. You double-check the things you have in your backpack; your of rations for a few days are packed, the instructions of the other faction written in Hilbrave’s journal, you showered this evening, the unnecessary things left in the chest in the room, your spare clothes are folded nicely in the bag, you are fully healed with your toe treated (even though it is still throbbing with pain), and the last but not least, a bunch of Aurumists wrapped up in your bag because its not only a proof that you stayed in Asterhome, but also for friendship purposes. With everything packed, you knew there was no turning back. You opened the door and enter to the room filled with grey atmosphere.

       After closing the door behind you, a bright light illuminates the room immediately from the ceiling. You are able to see the contents of the place you are in. The walls gives off a dull feeling with its grey walls with the beige yellow ground partially stained with dirt. Some fresh leaves were scattered on the floor. A bland smell emits from the room and you might have smelled a pinch of carbon smoke. Either way, as adventure remains as your cup of tea, you prepared yourself to face through the dungeon.

       You trip yourself with too much enthusiasm again. You dealt 4 damage due to the weight you are carrying.

       You walk through the corridor with alert to be aware of traps such as the one at the cave. Then after a sharp right turn, you see a tunnel. In front of you lies a straight empty land while a door stood at the other end of the ground. The whole area in front of you has a darker shade of yellow. You noticed that only that area there is dark red colour on the ceiling. Footprints covered in dirt are set in a strange set of pattern including some that are burned charred black to the ground. Knowing that there is obviously a trap, you manage to take one of the dried leaves on the ground and place it a spot away from the route of the footprints. A spike as sharp as a spear and as thin as a pole pierce through the leaf at a fast speed and was delivering a tremendous amount of electric shock that could have power up the whole City. Few seconds later, the spike returned back to the ground and left behind a clear empty spot. You back off due to surprise. You made absolutely confidently guaranteed corrections that you do not ever want to set foot on the wrong spot.  You take follow the footsteps on the ground step by step. 

       First off, the footprints go straight for four monster sized steps which is six steps for a human sized like you, turns left after that and moved three human steps later on, turns to the right after that and moved nine human steps later on, then turns right again for one step, turn left for another step, turn right for another step, turn left for another step, turn le- wait a minute.

       You instinctively stepped right and before you knew it, a spike shot up from the ground. The metal emitted buzzing sounds with sparks flying around the spike. But thank goodness you stepped back if not your foot would be gone.

       Continuing from before, you took another step to the left and then go straight for another six steps, turn right and move forward all the way.

       Feeling relieved, you walk straight without worries...of course until you noticed a small patch of dark yellow in front of you. You tried to stop, but it was too late. The spike shot up your foot. Instead of piercing through you feet, the atmosphere starts flickers around and then turning you to black and white. White coloured spikes shot out from the sides you, except at the center that you are standing at. You flinched a bit, but stood still after all that for a few seconds and everything went back to normal.

       That was scary. You wish that you will not do that again.

       As you reposition yourself away from the lone dark yellow spot, you stand in front of a normal looking door. There is a box with a shattered glass holding what seems to be a circular case next to it. You open the door and found that inside there is another corridor. You quickly walk towards the path in the the room. During the long walk in the corridor, you cannot stop wondering if Toriel would be sad for your sudden departure. You decided that once you find Hilbrave you would come back to her town.

       As you turn to the corner at the end, in front of you stood a grey gate. In front of the gate, was Toriel with her back facing towards you.

       You stood there with surprise. That saves the problem of worrying about her but another conflict arises. A monster is blocking your path.

       Toriel turn behind, facing you with the same burning eyes from earlier staring at your soul. Instead of the calm and forgiving Mayor in town, a different monster stood in front of you without any mercy. You noticed that her sleeves are thicker than before and her right hand is clutching onto something.

       “I always come here every night, knowing that the next human will try to leave again. I will not repeat the same mistake as last time. Go back to your room now. You will still be punished either way,” Toriel warned you with a serious tone. The fire in her eyes begins to burn brighter and stronger than ever before. Her teeth starts to grind and some scary goat sounds came out of her mouth. You know that your DETERMINATION burns stronger than Toriel’s intimidating stance, you stood up and took a step forward, showing that you refuse to turn away.

       Toriel let out a deep sigh. She raised her left forearm revealing what seems to be a gauntlet and slapped something that was on her hand onto the device. The gauntlet starts to whir to life and bright light can be seen glowing in a light orange colour. The air starts to turn stuffy, heat waves were being emitted from Toriel and soot and embers began to rise from the palm of her hands (apparently not burning the sleeves of her robe). Toriel’s voice roars at you like a dragon in a dungeon. “I do not know the reason behind your motives. I do not know why the others left. I will only make you regret standing up against me,” Toriel roars as her strict eyes starts to burn like a demon.

       As Toriel approaches you, the room turns to pitch darkness as she appears in a black and white colour. You stood in a stance to get ready as the slates at your forearms and your thighs appears out of thin air. Apparently, you can’t smell any soot in the air.

       This may be the first time an actual monster approaches you and ironically it is Toriel of all monsters who prevents all means of fighting.

       Just as you practiced, you touched the ACT slate on your left arm. You tried to talk to strike a conversation to Toriel... but then a dialogue that says ‘Stop talking and fight me then!’ appeared from her head as she charges to you. She sprayed a shower of fireballs at your direction. You tried to dodge her attack but some of them grazed through your arm. Strange enough, a pain starts to rise from the center of your chest instead of your arm. It felt as if something small but hard hit your chest. You see that the bright red heart at your chest starts to form a minor crack. After regained your footing and staying calm, you hit the ACT slate again to talk to Toriel. Once again, she would do nothing but attack you. There wasn’t any means of fighting unless you have to use the FIGHT action.

       You decided to hit the MERCY slate on your left thigh instead, but Toriel responded in a dialogue, “Stop it,” and throws a fiery slash at you. Knowing that you should avoid doing that, you then hit the ACT slate again and crack a joke to her this time. She smirks at you, but her attack pattern becomes harder to read as she throws at you multiple fire wheels like adding fuel to the fire. You took more damage than before. You could not decide whether to attack Toriel which is something that you will never do as you hate fighting, show mercy to her and get another cold harsh rejection, or start a conversation that may cause her to attack more or less violently. Even so, you once again hit the ACT slate and tried to talk  sense to Toriel. Every time you talk to her, the firepower keeps on increasing and the heat gets intense.

       As the battle goes on, more fire starts to rise behind you, blocking your space to move around. The flames that Toriel shoot are becoming more painful as time pass by. Currently at your state, you can't take another hit as the heart is on the verge of breaking and it feels like having a chest pain. Even the damage you had dealt earlier makes the situation more dire. Also, during your fight your clothes got burned up so you are fighting almost without any clothes.

       You knew that the fighting her is pointless but you want to go to the other side badly. Not giving up, you hit the ACT slate and told Toriel about how the narrator has a hard time telling a joke in ‘The Book’... her attack pattern starts to slow down… but her attacks are still too fast for you to keep up. It seems that one of them is going to hit… you? The soaring flame spear flew away from its trajectory, missing you. The other attacks started to do the same. As you stood there mildly confused, you see Toriel with tears on her eyes as she repeatedly attacks and kept missing. You walk to the left from your initial position, the fire arrows kept missing you. Knowing that you have a chance, you slapped the FIGHT slate on your metallic robotic right arm and charged forward to her. A gauge appeared on top of her head as you go closer to her. With a single swipe, you landed a hit but you only did a scratch to her as she guarded your strike with her left gauntlet. She tch-ed at you and back off to the wall. You regretted doing so.

       You tried to step back, but Toriel did her attack first. Once again she missed you, showing that she was doing it on purpose. Taking the opportunity, you wanted to hit the FIGHT slate to attack her again. You then noticed the tattoo on her head starts to slowly crawl at her forehead. and some part starts to linger at her head as if  it is corrupting her and it stopped moving after a while. Being scared for some reason, you worried about Toriel as you hit the ACT slate and rushed towards her. She gets scared as she spams more fire that misses at your way.

       As you get close to Toriel, you then leaped at her gave a tight hug that immobilised the indecisive monster, letting out a loud shirk. Shocked by your move, she tries to begin another attack but then stops immediately as if she does not want to lay another finger on her.  The flames starts to disperse from her palms and was brought down to her knees, crying innocently. The fire in her started to die down in her eyes and her voice began to soften.

       “I am sorry. I just can’t see you leave. I'm too afraid,” sobbed Toriel as she gave you a soft hug. Thankfully they do not deal any damage but you do miss her suffocating squeezes.

       Wait a minute, how long are you going to stay like this?

       That confession was fast, but the hugging lasted for a few hours that felt like days. You slept halfway through comforting the beast.

       Toriel finally calm down herself after a while. She stood up from the ground and walk up to the old looking gate. It looks like a tall gate with its grey colour bars with a well crafted pattern. Some of the screws on the gate were rusted and unpolished. Toriel puts her hand in her pocket to fish out an oddly shaped golden key and unlocked the gate. She puts the key back to her pocket and turned to you.

       “On the other side, lies another faction of monsters. They will all hunt you down no matter what. You may find your friend, but you must strengthen your resolve,” Toriel said as she puts the key back in her pocket. She then kneeled down again and gives you a warm hug. “This is where we part ways. I wish you good luck.” She gets up from the ground and starts to walk away while trying to hide her dull and devastated face. You decided to cheer her up a little. You got a weird plan.

       “Come with me,” you begged Toriel as you tug her skirt. She stood there a little shocked as she stares at your face with confusion. You repeat what you said again, “Come with me, you do not want to leave me right?” Small tears comes out from the eyes of that monster as does actually want to come. A sad gentle shook responded to you. “Sorry, I do want to come, but I cannot leave the town alone. I will  come with you when the time comes,” as Toriel replied with a small smile.

       “Then why don’t you let someone else take care of the town instead?” a cheerful voice replied. It came from the opposite corner of the corridor.

       As the both of you face at the opposite direction of the gate, the two of you see a figure striding onto your sights. It seems that a casual but familiar someone has entered the scene. “Goodness. Fernfy, what are you doing here?” asked Toriel as Fernfy approached her in a formal manner. “I was here this whole time Miss Toriel, so I have heard everything. After all, you shouldn’t underestimate the monster who was an infamous spy during the war. Oh, forgive my manners. I got carried away,” replied Fernfy in a cheerful manner as if she was eager to say something. You wonder how does she even try to disguise herself if she was a spy of the monsters.

       That could make sense on how your father hates sheep. Must be a past time trauma.

       “Anyways, I have been dying to say this for quite a while and now is a perfect chance." as Fernfy respectfully kneel before Toriel with her head down. "Please make me the mayor of Asterhome. I will do anything to keep the town in good shape. With my WISDOM, I shall-” she pledge to Toriel said, but then Toriel did a rough hand chop on Fernfy with anger.

       “Fool, do you think I would let you do that?! Being a Mayor is the same as being a queen and you are not worthy of the throne. What in blazes were you thinking?!” screamed Toriel.

       Here we go again, but this time Fernfy is having a bad time instead.

       “But Miss Toriel, wouldn’t it be ok to try? I mean, I knew that you wanted to leave the faction so I thought-” Fernfy apologised to Toriel but was then cut off again.

       “You were spying on me this whole time? EVERY. SINGLE. MOVE?!?!?! You horrible sheep head double agent! That proves you are a bigger fool than I thought. I could banish you from town and brand you as a traitor if I wanted to!” continued Toriel as she lectures Fernfy. That could be the reason on why Fernfy knew how to avoid the trap at the previous area.

       “Umm, Chara? Could you help me defend myself? I need your help here.” Fernfy started to become worried about her plan not going as planned. You do want to support Fernfy… but the angry cold look from Toriel's eyes intimidated you as she turn back with an angry grin on her face. She got back her monster looks. You shook your head to refuse.

       “We are going to be here for a while,” you thought as Fernfy is there crying before her queen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       “I swear upon the royal family, I swear upon the royal family, I swear upon the royal family, in the name of the Delta rune, in the name-”

       Toriel slapped Fernfy for the third time. “Don’t repeat to me the Oath like this. I said pledge it to me in whole sentences, unless you want to live your life eating herbs for the rest of your days?” She shouted in front of Fernfy’s ears with the top of her voice

       “I deeply apologise!... Err, I swear upon the royal family in the name of the Delta rune that I will serve them for the rest of my life until the day comes. I-”

       Toriel punched Fernfy in the stomach. “Repeat that again and put your heart into saying it! Don’t you dare speed it up,” she disciplined the poor sheep.

       So, what happened was that moments ago, Fernfy still bugged Toriel to become a temporary Mayor of Asterhome. She want to do this so that Toriel can take a break. Of course, she kept getting refused and rejected until Toriel lost her cool and was given an offer. If Fernfy were to recite the Oath of the Delta rune five times in a row (which is only used for assigning a bodyguard for the royal family and the Oath is about 100 words long), she would become a temporary mayor in charge for Toriel's absence.

       Right now, she hasn’t finished the Oath once yet and it has been going on for half an hour. Toriel kept pounding Fernfy with punishments like a military general torturing a soldier.

       You slept next to the gate waiting for Toriel with the backpack as a pillow. You became quite tired after fighting and your chest still hurts. Plus you needed some sleep. Toriel on the other hand looks like she still have a lot of energy despite not having any sleep yet. You stayed because of waiting for Toriel.

       Fernfy who is used to being awake with almost no sleep, kept reciting the Oath as she desire Toriel to be free from her trauma. She was being tortured for minutes to come by Toriel’s sadistic and ignorant personality. Still, you feel bad for the both of them as they are pushing themselves a lot.

       As you eat part of your ration, Fernfy continued to pledge the Oath, not getting anywhere close to finishing even once. Since Toriel’s PATIENCE was starting to run out, both of the monsters decided to take a short break. Tired and messed up, you crawled up to the both of them and gave part of your rations after you hear a loud growl in their stomach. They blushed a little bit with embarrassment as they take their part.

       It was then all of you heard something coming from the other side of the gate. An obnoxious sound echos through the door and a strange villainous laugh can be heard as if it was close by. Toriel then remembered that the gate hasn’t been locked yet so she approach to the gate with the key taken out of her pocket.

       But it was too late.

       A giant figure slam open the gate, causing them to dent and unhinge from the walls. It then slithers slowly into the darkness. As you caught a glimpse of the figure, it looked like the giant hand covered with foliage and sharp claws but that was all you could see as it disappears. You were all shocked as you all fall to the ground. Toriel in the other hand controlled herself and stood up with a sigh.

       “Whoa, what was that?” Fernfy nervously questioned as she tries to find her dropped glasses. To be honest, you wanted to say that too. “I do not know this myself as well. This has happened sometime ago after the monsters decided to split the faction. I usually hear are small noises and screams, but never a giant thing coming out of nowhere,” Toriel replied. She then turned to Fernfy and handle her the key to the gate. “In the town few blocks away from the Mayor’s area, find Herin and ask him to fix the gate while I’m gone. I need the gate to be fixed ASAP,” commanded Toriel as if she remembered something.

       “But wait, I haven’t recite the Oath even once. Are you sure?”

       Toriel slapped Fernfy and grabbed her by the collar.

       “You said you wanted to be Mayor didn’t you? I’m giving the position now since there is a proper reason for me to go to that bastard’s faction. Not like before. Assign anyone who can defend the gateway. I have a feeling that something is hunting us, so don't fail me Fernfy,” commanded Toriel as she scream on her face.

       It was a big surprise that Toriel used the word “bastard”. She would usually avoid that word.

       Fernfy then ran off, leaving the room. Toriel took out something off her gauntlet and puts it in her pouch. “So, shall we go?” Toriel asked you as she sounded so excited but irritated at the same time. The both of you then venture into the dark unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> |0v0|


	6. Pacifist story: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the journey to the next faction...

**(Identification: The Meta Biography does not work, but apparently it can identify monsters and their description if during an Approach. -Hilbrave’s Journal)**

 The room seems to be dark everywhere but at the same time it’s not dark for you to see. There is no light but you can see your hand as if in bright daylight and Toriel being on your side. The floor is pitch black, so you do not know if you are standing mid air. No matter how much you stomp on the ground, it feels as if there is a solid ground on your feet. Short vibration fills the air while doing so. No matter how spacious the place looked, there is always a wall that block you if you tried to venture in the darkness. Right now it feels like you are in an endless corridor. This place feels obnoxious enough for you to get dizzy.

       At the middle of the road, you spotted a small neon pedestal with a normal futuristic tile with a patch of natural green lied in the middle of the pedestal. At the green patch, you see three orange lilies with faces and holographic petals.

        “This monster looked familiar,” you thought. The batch of flowers turn to the both of you and spoke in a voice that you haven’t forget.

        “Hmph, So what are you doing here ‘Mayor’? Why don’t you go back to town and cry. It what you are good at doing I guess.” "Ya so mean mean mean." "Hey, why do I have three heads?" mocked the flowers they gave Toriel their mean attitude. You were certain that the flower is no other than Flowey but with three heads.

        “I can see that you are very rude Floury. You are just too self-centered that you underestimated us. You don’t even know what I can and cannot do,” rebuked Toriel as she return to Flowey a mean look. The three heads got fed up.

        “IT’S FLOWEY. Get that correct yeesh," "You are the stupid one!" "I bet that’s why you follow Chara to the other faction you good for nothing 'Mayor',” replied the Floweys. One of the head stick his tongue at Toriel.

        “Who are you calling- how dare you,” raised Toriel as she become enraged from the word “stupid". The Floweys avoided eye contact from her and turned to you instead while giving a wicked sneer. “You know, if I were you I would kill this idiotic woman there." "She deserves to die like a meanie." " Heheh, of course it is satisfying,” Flowey advised you as Toriel gave him an angry look.

You stepped back from the three of them and clutch Toriel's arm.

        “No, YOU are the one that is wrong. Stop saying meaningless bad things about Toriel. What are you planning to do?” you asked as you gave a serious face.

        The three Floweys tilted their heads and they all gave you an evil smile with a murderous look.

        “Oh well don’t worry, it is real simple. "I’LL HELP YOU OPEN YOUR SQUINTY LITTLE ASIAN EYES.” "Hehe, killing the both of you is the best option," the three heads repiled. They get ready as they emitting weird looking bullets from their peduncle. Vines were starting to grow from his roots and razor sharp leaves grew from their stem.

        You stood behind Toriel to prevent an Approach.

        “That’s enough every one of you. I do not want to interfere but I will do if I want to,” Toriel warned with a stern but trailing voice. She puts something into her sleeve and her hands starts to give a fiery glow. One of the Flowey heads grinded his teeth, another was mad and another was trembling from the warning. The second head is trying hard to maintain a scary face.

        "Hmph it's going to take too much time." “H-hmph, y-you warn me be-becauseyouarescared aren’t you? I-I-I’ll be back again a-a-and I swear I’ll kill you. I’mwarningyou!” "Ugh, I will be back," The Floweys disappears. A glitch like effect surrounds the flowers and eventually disappears, leaving the lilies on the pedestal.

        Toriel then calms down. The both of you decided to continue, passing by the pedestal. While walking, you asked Toriel on how the other side looked like. She said that it is an ugly place, so you don't believe her. It sound as if the place was not pleasing for Toriel. After a while, the obnoxious feeling died down and the same gate from the town exit appeared to greet you. It seems more rusted and scratched up. The both of you pushed open the door and a cool breeze blew in, entering the room.

        With that, your new adventure begins in the other faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> E:)


	7. Pacifist story: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New journey in the other half of the undergrounds. A mysterious person approaches

**(The monsters there lived in a brighter environment than that ‘Asterhome’, yet something feels off.- Hilbrave’s journal)**

 

The both of you stepped in to different grounds. A bright light shines and reveals the light brown soil that covers the ground. Dried yellow and red autumn leaves came through the strange winds of fall rushing across your feet. Instead of the dark atmosphere, there is light shining as strong as the sun coming from the sky. The trees filled with leaves of autumn shadows part of the light of the sky. It was suddenly cold because too much wind gave you a cold sensation. That’s when you realised, it seems that you are standing in a beautiful scenery of autumn. A clear dirt brown path lies straight in front of you. A forest of birch trees at the sides accompanied with dried autumn leaves and some Sternbergia flowers. Bushes lay at the side of the road, but not too many as the trees around you. Birds chirp peacefully on the tree branches… except that they did not come from birds. You spotted a creature with a fish head and bird wings on the branch, wagging its fish tail.

       "Monsters are sure weird," you thought. First a spider that has a bird anatomy, now a fish. What’s next? A worm with a beak? The Undergrounds is a house full of surprises to a human like you.

 

       As you are amazed at the sight of the other faction, Toriel sped up and walked past you with an angry face. Instead of walking, she is actually stomping at every step she takes as if someone made her snap. She then stopped immediately and turned back at you walking as if being on a sightseeing trip. “Well, come on little one. I don’t want to leave you behind,” commanded Toriel in a demanding voice. She seems to be acting weird lately, but instead of thinking about that you kept up with Toriel knowing that she might punish you. After all, you are actually filled with DETERMINATION for the journey ahead.

       First things first, you got so determined that you tripped again the same way as before. You dealt 4 damage due to the weight you are carrying.  Toriel clapped her hands with her face immediately brightens after helping you up.

       “Oh, I just remembered, I haven’t punished you for leaving the house, so be sure to remind me." Speaking of which, sounds like you are going to have another bad time. Cold sweat starts to form from your forehead and you gulped. Sometimes it’s not a punishment, it is a form of torture given by Toriel. But you have to admit, you missed that feeling for quite a while.

       As you are walking through the road, you can’t help it but feel that as if someone was watching at you. Or rather, stalking you to be precise. It gives you a feeling of threat as if it wants revenge on you. But since you do not know who, you decided not to bother.

 

       On the road ahead, Toriel raised her hand at you, stopping you at your tracks. In front of you lays a thick horizontal line of piled autumn leaves. You knew, or rather Toriel knew that it was obvious that it might be a trap.

       Chances are, it is a trap.

       But the pile is too thick for you two to jump over. To top it off, you can’t walk around the path as the trees are some how too close to each other that you cannot squeeze through. Toriel then thought of a plan. Not a creative plan.

       “It seems that we can’t proceed with the pile of leaves on the way to that bastard’s place. Hide in the bushes nearby. I entrust you to act on your own will once I have distracted the monsters who did this if there were to be a trap,” Toriel informed before explaining her 'plan'.

       Once again, unusual for her to say the word ‘bastard’ and she gave you too much of an expectation.

 

       Like what Toriel said, you hid into a nearby bush away from the traps and spectate on her from the pile of leaves. With Toriel acting as the decoy, she then lift her left foot up and took a step onto the ground. You swear she was praying for a split second.

       … Nothing happened.

       She took another step into the ground… nothing happened as well.

       Then the leaves met with another step from Toriel’s foot… only sounds of leaves cracking came out.

       Guess the both of you were too scared.

 

       “I think there was nothing after all, yo-”

       A noticeable small mechanical whir was then heard. You then see Toriel floating with her two feet and stopped mid-air with a loud metallic click sound. She seems to be standing on top of an invisible platform. Later, the platform she is standing on turned into a metallic grey surface, spreading around to reveal a cage. It seems that the contained former queen was being held mid-air in place by metal chains attached to poles that initially disguised as trees.

       Long story short, there was a trap after all, it is even a cage on a chain. You might have heard Toriel swearing in her confinement.

 

       While sitting there in the bush hiding, you see a cloud of dust in a distance. A monster figure dash into the scene with a bunch of huffs and puffs coming from the cloud. The monster's enthusiasm gets louder as it goes closer to the cage. "I. Have. Contained…. A HUMAN!!” a hollow energetic voice comes out of the monster vibrates through the air. It then stops before the line of leaves, scattering some dirt. Some birds at the distance were startled.

 

       The cloud of dust cleared up and reveal the appearance of the tall monster. It wears a neon yellow breastplate armour connecting a pantone orange short cape using a badge(?) together with atomic orange round gardbraces. A weird looking red button sits on its left together with a name tag. It also wears a pointy gauntlet, a bright digital wrist ring and a five fingered blue gloves. Its upper-arm is not covered so it reveals a white sort of skinny arm.

       Its fauld shines with a metallic orange colour (not shining, it is just bright), wears a weird looking trousers and light yellow leg armour. Its head is a bone white (not intentional) skull wearing round head phones with a visor that covers its eyes. A circular object is stuck on its forehead with the small technological marks similar to Toriel’s. Instead of eyes are eye sockets with neon orange dot light. No doubt about it, it is a skeleton with armour. He seems to be in a resting position with his hands on his knees while carrying a bag looking thing on its back.

       He then looked at the cage and saw Toriel inside. The skeleton kept staring at her as if something was not right. In fact, something IS not right.

       “My goodness, are you the one who set up this cage?" Toriel asked the skeleton, but it was already on its knees with regret with its face down to the floor.

       "...Umm hello?”

       “dam- --, I’ve ---ght ano--er mon---- ---in,” the monster mumbled with regrets so soft that you can’t hear some of the words that it said.

       “Ohey, another monster? Well too bad. You should’ve used the other cage yanno?” a hollow lazy voice came out from the thing that the monster carried. It seems to be covered so you can’t see it, but you knew it is on the ground. “Hey waidaminit, isn’t thathe queen? That's the seconthing yowanna catch right?” the voice said again. It seems to be pronouncing some words by mixing multiple words at the same time.

       The skeleton then lift its head up and held up a smile on its face (it is a skeleton, so it is already smiling, but you can tell) with its eyes shining brighter than before.

       “AH, IT IS TRUE!! I HAVE INDEED CAPTURE THE QUEEN. HAHAHAAAAAA!” The skeleton shouted louder than before. Your ears took 2 damage and has a chance to bleed. Your ears might be tricking you, but you might have heard some galloping and glitching sound in the distance.

 

       The skeleton then stood up and pointed at the thing on the ground.

       “YOU THERE SANS. I SHALL GIVE PART OF MY CREDIT FOR TELLING ME. DO YOU AT LEAST HAVE ANY WORDS FOR ME?”

       “Nope. But I’m still grounded right?” A small chuckle came out.

       “DON’T YOU DARE MEAN LITERALLY GROUNDED. IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR COUSIN?!?!?!”

       “*sigh*, that’s why you a lost caus-in.”

       “AND THAT IS WHY I DO NOT GET YOU.”

       The both of them were arguing over themselves. They seem to be a weird duo.

 

       A ringing came out from the monster’s wrist during the argument. The skeleton looked at the wrist ring and suddenly its eye lights enlarged.

       The skeleton took a running start. “IT SEEMS THAT I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE." It then throws a remote-like device to the 'thing' he was carrying and poured a punch of leaves on it. "SANS, YOU STAY THERE AND LOOK AFTER THE CAGE. AND HERE IS A PILE OF LEAVES TO CAMOUFLAGE YOURSELF. I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE TO THE CASTLE. I SHALL BE AWAAAAAAAAAaaaaaayyy----” the skeleton took off while trailing its last words.

       The 'thing' later stood up and it reveals another skeleton but shorter than the one before. It wears a purple jacket with a yellow furry hoodie, a green stripe around the body and the sleeves. In the jacket, has a black t-shirt with a small upside-down heart at its sternum. It has a black regular fit jeans and green shoes with yellow soles. He also wears headphones with visors but instead of a round shape, it has a fin-like shape. The skeleton has a more chubby defected skull with a visible cavity on its row of teeth. It has a more vigorous strange black stripes at its left side. His eyes glows in a neon green dot light in his eye sockets.

       The skeleton stood up. “Hehe, he had to leaf me behind. Whattan old joke.” That skeleton joke around. You snicker quietly in the bush but the one that got the most out of it was Toriel. She was chuckling then brought to laughter by that pun.

 

       The skeleton then pressed something on the remote given by the previous skeleton. The whole cage suddenly dropped to the ground and the bars around Toriel started to bundle up to one side, causing Toriel to be free. With surprise, Toriel then exited out of the cage and approached to the skeleton.

       “Thank you for freeing me. But why did you do that?” The skeleton smirks a little. “Heh, didn’t want youto stay there fora long time. You might get c-aged in there.” Toriel somehow laughed from that bad joke. “The other faction seems even weirder,” you thought. Then again, Hilbrave’s journal did mention that the environment is brighter.

       It then looked at the bush you are in. “Hey, ya can commout now. I won’t harm ya.” You were shocked by those words. With your hiding place revealed, you came out out of the bush and rushed to Toriel’s side. “This place really is weird,” you thought.

 

       The skeleton introduced itself, “Heh, only thattoo of you? Anyways, I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Sans then walk closer to you, “Whattis your name kid?” With your personal space intruded, you step back a bit. “Chara,” you responded nervously.

       "Oh and my name is -" "Noneed to introduce yourself, your majesty. Ieknow everything about you," as Toriel tried to introduce herself to Sans.

       While Toriel is there on one side pouting, Sans then inspected you. “Heh, yourreali cute. But beecareful here. My cousin Papyrus izreally into finding you aftehe caught ahuman recently. Anyways, take care.”

       As he turns to his left, he gave a lazy stare to Toriel. “A wordof warning. If you wanto find Him, it's best knotogo there now.” He then starts to leave through the gap between the tree trunks.

       You took the liberty of asking Sans. “Umm, Sans? Do you know where Hil- I mean where the human was kept?” Sans already left through the forest with leaves cracking as he goes. “He might be in the royal castle” a small voice came in response. Odd enough, the cracking stopped after a while.

 

       The place feels kind of awkward without Sans.

       …

       You decided to ask Toriel a question.

       “So, you have a bone to pick with the leader of this faction?” you asked Toriel. She then bursted out of laughter and smack you on the back of your head. That sounded like something you said was right and wrong at the same time.

       Either way, you have a new objective, and it is to enter the castle.

       As the both of you continued, you feel more secure without anyone rooting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> owo


	8. Pacifist story: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the King's faction and its situation.

**(Chests: Same treasure chests has the same item you store in… that is all I know. -Hilbrave’s journal)**

 

The other faction's environment right now is quite different from Asterhome. In fact, the place is astonishing. The leaves and the flowers in different colours give a pleasure feeling to this place. That includes, a bit of a romantic environment in this place. All the excitement you held up has now consumed your sadness and inexperience.

 

      As the both of you continued the path ahead, you two reached to an empty spot filled with leaves on the ground. A run-down stall on the your left stood there with a scratched off banner. An odd-shaped lamp stood in the middle of the spot that looks a bit humanoid. A river flows on the right carrying withered flowers and leaves on the stream.

 

      Toriel stopped at the empty place. “I think we should take a break here. Go any further and you can’t take it,” she said. You got a little annoyed from her saying that but you can't deny the fact.

      You decide to investigate the area around the stall. Looking at it closely, the stall seems to be recently destroyed. The wood still has fresh paint instead of dark decaying areas. Few unpolished coins with an uppercase G are scattered at the counter. Parts of a stool spread out on the floor. Whole pieces of bread with disgusting greenish blue mold growing on the surface stood on the table. The only strange thing is that there are no cobwebs or dust around the place.

      As you rummage more through the old stall there seems to be a trap door on the floor with a bronze lock. Toriel tapped your shoulder. “Is it ok for me to look at the trap door?” she politely asked. You took a step back as she fish out a bronze key from her pocket and unlocked the trap door. Inside is a small rectangular box with a thin scratch mark. Taking out the box in the ground, she opened it and took out a piece of paper, which reveals as a map to the undergrounds. She then handed you the map, “How about you handle it? I have trust that you can take care of the map,” replied Toriel as she smiled at you. Of course, you can’t refuse her offer. She then closed the box and threw it behind her. It landed on the randomly placed lamp.

      She then clapped her hands. “Now, how about we start with your little punishment?” she ask you with a gentle voice. You gulped. and ready yourself. It’s another good time for Toriel it seems but it is also strange to do it here.

      As she gets out of the stall, you then found a phone on the table. You then picked up the phone. Underneath the phone was a plate which lets out an ear piercing alarm.

      Toriel heard the alarm and rush to your direction to try to stop you but it is already too late.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

      … --- --- --llo? Hello? Can you hear me?

      You hear a voice outside. It sounds like a wolf barking, but it is muffled at the same time. You got up from the floor and found yourself in some sort of telephone booth but nothing inside. The dark red walls is all you could see and some small holes.

 

      You remembered now. This was a trap.

 

      What happened was that earlier at the run-down stall, you picked up a phone and a siren went off. Metal doors came out of the ground and encaged you. The whole frame was then attracted to an electromagnetic field, carrying you together like a cable car in with a high speed. When you reached your destination, the whole thing stopped and you hit your head onto the frame, giving you a concussion.

 

      Now you are in the middle of somewhere you do not know. The whole booth has no windows, only red colours. Someone kept banging the door in front of you. “Hello? Are you still in there? You need to hurry up,” the voice demanded. You are inside looking around.

       “Erm… How do I open this door? I’m stuck here,” you responded to the person outside the booth.

       There was silence and you might have heard some coughing outside. “What?! You don’t know how to open this? Are you actually serious? God, that is why I hate people like this. There should be a random code generator inside to give you the code to the door. Hurry up and use it. I'm about to burst.” the voice responded to you.

 

       …There is nothing in the booth. Just a plain empty ground you are sitting on and there is no digital screen on the door. Confused, you asked the mysterious person. “There is no code generator. This place is empty.” There was silence for a while.

       "Umm hello?"

       You thought the person already left until you hear a response.

       “Did you say there is nothing inside?”

       “Yes.”

       “Umm, hold on will ya?” There was small sounds of leaves cracking outside for a while. For now you might have to wait inside.

 

      A few minutes has passed. The air inside started to be stuffy as you feel the temperature rising inside. The floor became so hot that you could cook an egg in there. You stood there in the booth with a drowsy head with your right arm heating up causing, an intense pain on your shoulder. You kept drinking water to wait for this person outside to help. Heck, is that a flying key you see? Some how you start to see stuff.

      You hear a ringing on the ground with an alarm ringtone while making the floor vibrate. The phone which you picked up earlier seems to have a call. You picked up the phone and see that it is a touch screen phone. It says a random code with numbers and letters is calling the phone. Curious, you picked up the phone and answer the call.

 

      “Hello?”

 

      The door in front of you ripped open and fell outwards. A werewolf with a striped T-shirt was there with a phone on his hand. He hanged up the call. “Hey. Come on little guy, we gotta go, so take the phone with you.” His voice sounded similar, but you don’t really care and hop out of the booth. You landed on the mushy ground and the area looks way different than it was when you first came. The trees were covered with black technological patterns together with the ground. Instead of the brown autumn leaves, the same stripes coloured almost the whole piece black. There was a house that looks run downed, but you cannot identify the place since almost the whole thing is black. The air felt hard to breath as if the place has contaminated miasma. This whole area looks corrupted with some strange energy.

 

      The werewolf grabbed your right arm and tries to drag you, but it came off your shoulder. He howled with fear on one corner while you are running out of the place aimlessly with your mouth closed. Yes, you actually forgot that you left the guy behind, but you had to leave because of the unbreathable air. To your left is what looks like the only entrance to come in through but you couldn’t think properly.

 

      As you reached to the end of the road, you gasped for air as you tried to regain your breathing. It felt as if you almost died.

     Next to you is a short monster with a green hazmat suit holding an indicator. The worried monster approached to you. “Whoa there. Where did you come from? It’s dangerous to go in there on your own. Speaking of which, where is that werewolf?” It pointed its indicator at the opposite direction you came from and let out a rapid beeping. It was then a figure started to emerge from the shadows of the road.

      “Whoa there scientist, it’s me.” the werewolf from before came back with the metal arm on its hand. You were there on one side trying to remember how you ditched him from before and how you lost your arm. The hazmat suit came to the werewolf and show its hand out. “You howled back there. Come on, you promised me remember?” it demanded the werewolf. The werewolf let out a big sigh and handed a palm full of coins to the monster. “Ugh, it was not fair but I’ll let it slide.” The hazmat suit monster hissed at him as it entered the corrupted area.

 

      The werewolf threw the metal arm at you. “Here, Sorry for taking it out earlier. That was really unexpected,” he apologised with his hands behind his back. "You ok there kid? You couldn't breath there did you? So-"

      There was a slight rumble that cut off the monster's word. You feel a sudden increase in temperature in the near distance. It’s not like a summer hot feeling, it is more of someone is really mad at another person.

       “Hey Ransor. Are you sure you that this was not your plan?” a voice of a demon roars out on your left. You then see a raging Toriel with those angry eyes looking at you, or rather at your direction to be specific.

       Ransor stepped back from Toriel and became really scared. “Uhh, your majesty. Umm, I-I-I haven’t d-done anything to him. H-His hand just came out all of a sudden, I-I-I didn’t k-know that.”

      “SILENCE. Do you want me to kill you so bad? You lay a single finger on the child again and I’ll burn you on the stake. UNDERSTAND?” Ransor whined like a little puppy as he bows at his queen. You knew that from that day onwards, you do not dare to cross Toriel’s path ever again.

 

      As the heat starts to lower down, you reattached your metal arm back to your shoulder.

      “Wait what?! You came back here just to find the King?!” Ransor exclaimed. Toriel told him her motives since someone has already met her and he is the only monster that could stay quiet for her.

       “What? You got a problem with that? Take me to your place. I need to call Him right this instant. I need to remind that bastard,” retorted Toriel with her hands on her hips.

       Still not normal for her to call someone 'bastard'.

       Ransor shook his head with refusal. “I’m sorry your majesty. The Metrovirus has already corrupted my house. Everything inside are now being taken by the Physicus's assistant. Plus, the phone that the human has right now does not have the King’s contact. So- ACK!”

       Toriel slapped him on his snout. “Ugh, I can’t believe it. I knew this would happen,” she then covered her face with the palm of her hand.

       You tilted your head at her. “Metrovirus?” you asked the both of them as they are in an argument. “Oh right kid, I forgot to mention since you are new to this,” Ransor stated.

        He then raised up his shirt. His fur reveals the black technological stripes originating from a circular object at his spleen. They seem to be those tattoo similar to Toriel’s. “You’ve seen them before right? It’s an unknown virus that spreads onto an object. We called it a Metrovirus. The monsters here stick this device called a Neo battery which powers our electronics to be more powerful. But it can spread and corrupt the host if used for a long term.”

       Toriel then punched Ransor on the stomach and scolded him. “You bastard. I told you to take it off long ago. Why do you still have it?” Ransor tried defended himself, “I-I’m sorry y-y-your majesty. I-I-I had a p-p-part t-time job, so I couldn’t ju-” Ransor got hit by an uppercut and landed onto the ground with its belly out. She dust off her hands and turn to you.

      “N O W, S H A L L  W E  P I C K  U P  F R O M  W H E R E  W E  L E F T  O F F?” she looks at you with a glare more dangerous than of Flowey’s. You gave the demon an "I'm going to die" face as you almost saw your grandmother (which you never met her before) while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> ];)


	9. Pacifist story: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continued to venture through the path ahead, but using the long way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is confusing to you.  
> ...that is all I'm gonna say.

**(Heal cactus: Looks sharp and tacky, but it actually heals you if you prick yourself with it… just not too often. -Hilbrave’s journal.)**

 

      After a whole two more hours of your butt punished and another hour of lecture, Toriel left you behind and stayed with Ransor. Her reason being is that it's too difficult for two major target to linger together. Hence, it is best if the both of us to go in our separate ways. Plus, you can actually take care of yourself, so no big deal and Ransor is trustable at the same time not. The both of them entered the gap between two tree and for some reason disappeared without a trace.

      It sounds like there is a lot of magical portal between trees but you couldn’t figure out how.

 

      You continued the path ahead. There seems to be nothing distinguishing around the area, except for the fish head bird from the sky. The phone you are holding onto is finally a decent phone you are actually having at this point. You can imagine your friends talking about phones and not understand a single thing. Last but not least, the two skeletons from earlier stood in the middle of the road.

      It sounds like they are in a middle of an argument or something. You go closer and decided to hear what they say.

      “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?! I ENTRUSTED YOU WITH A HIGH RESPONSIBILITY AND YET YOU CAN’T DO A SINGLE EASY THING?! WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED YOU NUMBSKULL?”

      “Whoa, calm down. I’ll start fromda beginning. I was watching the cage, butti couldn’t finda ‘remote’ place toosit down. Soai adjusted myself anfound aspot. The remote 'leaf' fromy handand yanno the rest.”

      “UTTERLY DISGRACEFUL. YOU ARE A SHAME TO THE FAMILY. YOUR LAME EXCUSES HOLDS NO PROOF AT ALL. WHO MANAGE TO UNLOCK THE CAGE IF IT WASN’T YOU HUH?! SPIT IT OUT SANS.”

      You decided that it is best not to disrupt them so you tried to walk away. “Speakoff the devil, he’s here.” Sans pointed at you as soon as he noticed you. Papyrus then looked at the direction Sans was pointing at and saw you standing there. It looks obvious that Sans sold you out. He even gave you a mischievous.

       Papyrus then squinted, and then squinted at the same position for a long time.

      “...I DON’T SEE ANYTHING SANS. IT’S JUST A BLURRY FIGURE.”

      “Dude, yavisor hasno battery.”

      “AH, ‘CLEARLY’ IT MAKES SENSE. AND STOP YOUR SNICKERING WILL YOU. IT IS NOT FUNNY,” Papyrus inserts a Neo battery into his visor. Sans is there on the side snickering over what Papyrus said earlier. Papyrus then rapidly blinks as his visor gets rebooted and continues to stares at you.

      ...He blinks again multiple times.

      He then took off the Neo battery, took off the visor, wipe the visor's glasses, wore back his visor and reattached the Neo battery into his visor and blinked again.

      He did a little thoughtful thinking… and came with a conclusion.

      “HEY HUMA- I MEAN MONSTER. IT LOOKS LIKE A NICE COSTUME YOU HAVE THERE. IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE A HUMAN,” Papyrus exclaimed as he waves at you. Dazed with confusion, you waved back at him. Sans nudged Papyrus with his elbow. “Yasure it’s not a human? Hehas a metal arm. Lookat him.”

      “SILENCE SANS. IT IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE THERE. I, PAPYRUS IS NOT TO TAKE YOUR LITTLE PUNS TO THE ACTUAL BATTLEFIELD. AS I CAN SEE, IT'S JUST A CHILD.”

      “Wwhhhaat? Yaseriously don’t believeme? Aryou sure it’s the actual thingand not the act-tual thing?”

      “YOU GAME ENDS HERE SANS. FOR NOW, I MUST BE BACK TO RESETTING MY TRRRRRRAP.” Papyrus then rushes towards you and knelt down. “Hey there. I like your costume to be honest. I want to know your methods of creating a human skin. I hope you are not a doppelgänger. If you are, then forget what I said,” whispered Papyrus. Then he continued to run away.

      Sans was there laughing. “Haha. He really thinks that you’re amonster. I guess hismind isin the gutter cuz' he’s 'stu-pit',” Sans once again laughed over his own pun. You refuse to join in cause that an insulting thing to comment about your relative. He then looks at your direction. “Heya, that wasquite unexpected. Welp, that’s my cousin forya.”

       He pointed at the direction straight up the road, “Yamight wanna go straight. Mybrotha has locked thedore totha path ahead. So, yagotta take thelong way around. But beware, you’re not gonna likit. I’m just gonna stay here.” He then approaches the door and sits on it. You heard some snoring in the distance.

 

      You then avoided the lazy little skeleton and moved on the road ahead. Near the entrance to the road is a monster in a small cloak. She sits at a the table with a small glass ball on a pillow. The monster noticed you passing by and waves at you. “You there. Boy with the metal arm. Come here,” the monster encourages your presence. From the looks of it, seems like a fortune teller. You decided to cooperate.

       You approach to the monster and it glee with joy. “Hehehe, relax. I am not here to turn you in. I am only here to tell your fortune. For free of course, because you are interesting. So sit, please.” Trusting the monster, you sat on the chair in front of you. As you look around your surroundings, the fortune teller uses her wrinkled hands and surround the orb. Her chanting fills the air with a familiar voice.

       Later, the environment around you starts to peel. You see that the ground around you peels off like a worn out sticker together with the sky. The whole place feels like reality begins to break apart. Only you, the fortune teller and the orb did not peel off. You anxiously sat there in the darkness of the void while the pieces of illusions came together and turns to a polychromatic compound, shaping itself into a Delta rune-like symbol. It is the same symbol as the one you saw at the Entrance of the Fallen. Being lost in thoughts, the fortune teller snaps its fingers and diverge your attention to the sphere. She starts to speak as her eyes begins to glow.

“Lo and behold of the isle of cinder,

the foretelling of the harbinger,

speak with your heart and your mind,

so that the answer is yours to find.”

        As the chanting goes by, the fortune teller’s voice starts to become more like a dead person, reminding you of the trauma of your dead mother.

       The orb glowed in a crimson colour. The fortune teller smiles as she stretches out her arms and looks at you. “Ah yes. I see it. The past, yesterday, today, tomorrow and the future. Oh, how sad the past is but rejoice for the future. The path you take brings nothing, but soon you see your enemies delivering the light you seek forever.”

       With that, a single snap from the fortune teller’s fingers brings your eyes back to reality itself.

      You dropped to the ground. The scenery felt nostalgic, or rather it was as if you were in a dream.

      The fortune teller giggles at you. “Ohohoh, it’s normal to see you fall onto the floor. It always happens. My fortune doesn’t pay but... the… price, the price… is… too much…to cover." The fortune teller’s voice starts to weaken and lays onto the chair. "*cough, you really are… an interesting…one. The past... is in... your hands now.” The fortune teller's cloak drops onto the chair. Worried, you lifted the cloak but only see the chair with a silhouette of a broken heart embedded onto the seat. Strange enough, there is not even a body on the seat. She felt quite familiar to you however.

      You then put the cloak over the orb and pay your respects. You do not even know the fortune teller, but it felt as if the monster died twice.

      You packed up your belongings and continued your journey.

 

      The dark ghostly road continues to stretch until you see a sign on the road saying “Ghostown”. After that, the road switches from dirt grounds to a metal hard floor. Light from the sky descends into darkness. You stepped in and see a ghost town in front of you.

       Al the buildings were corrupted with strands of Metrovirus on its walls. Inside the houses sounds like someone left the television on. Windows were shattered at shops and at other abandoned houses in town like from a nightmare film. Debris of robotic like objects laid all around the place and some of them are even covered with Metroviruses. The others have shop signs that are dangling on the roof, going to drop. Something black covered certain large tiles of empty patches of land in the area. You gulped, you are not too fond of scary movies, even the ones that includes people dying. (Those are quite common in the Cinema)

      Carefully, you enter through the haunted town. Some kind of gas fills this area, making the place hard to breath. Thankfully, the place right now is not highly contaminated. There is not too much harm breathing in this ghost town. While you were thinking about the air, a rundown robot leapt came out from your right, almost slamming you to the ground. “[Wel....co..me..to.....],” it tries to speak as it raises its arm at you then plops down to the floor, turning into black dust. You don’t know why, but the sight of it disintegrating makes you cry for the robot.

      You then hear some sobbing next to you. A floating sheet(?) with eyes wearing a headphone is there crying as it is holding(?) onto a box full of dvd cases. The monster looked weird with his two mouths. “How sad. He is gone. It makes you want to cry doesn’t it? Oh, I’m not suppose to say that. You didn’t want this to happen right? Oh I’m sorry,” the monster apologises and drifts away like a ghost.

       “Wait,” you tried to ask the monster to stay, but it kept getting away. You followed him as it slowly drifts to around town, hoping that it leads you to the exit.

      The more you follow the monster, the further you are from the entrance and the harder it is to breath. You got too tired to follow as the atmosphere becomes too thick. Your head starts to hurt and your vision becomes blurry. You tried to turn back, but you don’t remember where you came from. Your body becomes weaker as time passes and your eyes was starting to close. You collapse to the ground, gasping for air as you began to pass out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

      "[Wake up! You're late, Wake up! You're late, Wa-]," you slammed the alarm clock next to you. You woke up and see your animal pictured blanket covering your body. You then push it away and see that you are in a room on the bed. The familiar room had a metallic blue interior design and framed family photos were hanged on the wall. The opened window next to you shines with a warm light of the sun. You smell a familiar orange scent given off from the odor diffuser on the metal table in the room. No doubt about it, this is your room. Or rather this is your home in the City.

      The adventure was all just a dream it seems. A strange dream too. Sometimes these things can bring you to sleep.

      The door opened and you see a girl with short blond hair entering the room. That is your adopted sister Lica, who smiled at you as she approaches the bed. “Morning brother. Are you still tired?” she smiles at you as she snuggles your side. You smiled back at her. She does love you a lot. More than father. There are things that you don't know how things happen.

      “Lica, what day is it?” you ask her as you start to get out of the bed. Lica then tilted her head and laughed, “Big brother forgot! Big brother forgot~ Big brother forgot~ The day is...” She then thought for a while, and then gave you a blank stare. Figures. She usually forgets something when you ask her. Either way, you'll find out soon enough.

      You then checked your pocket, but there is nothing inside. Your human phone was inside instead.

       The dream feels so real that it was quite surreal.

       Lica turned to you. "Come on big brother. Papa is waiting downstairs."

       You nodded. "Thanks. Let's go down."

       You exit the room and went downstairs together with Lica. The both of you pass by the drawings that you and Lica did when you are young. It feels nostalgic to see your house again.

       At the living room, Dad was there sitting on the dining table with an office shirt reading the tablet as he drinks his brown water. He never gets old getting to know the world outside through the news. As he reads he would always shake his leg, causing the whole table to rock like a small earthquake.

       He then sees you coming down and smiled. “Mornin’ son. You had quite the sleep there didn’t ya? Oh and Lica, thank you for waking up your brother. He seems to be sleeping a lot today,” your father greeted you with his morning voice as he sips his drink. His deep tone always makes you feel secure. Lica blushed a little bit as her cheek turns red. You went and sit on the table with those sleepy eyes as you stroke your little sister’s head.

      The door to the kitchen then opened up and creates crackling sounds. You see Mom carrying a big plate of sizzling pancakes with the utensils on one hand and plates with the other. She then sets up the table and takes off her apron to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. “Morning Chara. It is good to see you in good shape. I’ve made breakfast today, so why don’t you relax. I'll get some honey from the fridge,” your mother greeted you as she walk back to the kitchen again. “It is good to see Mom and Dad again,” you thought as you take the utensils from the plate of pancakes.

      …wait. Something is missing out. You hold your fork and knife as you are being lost in thoughts looking at the pancake. Your father looked at you. “What's wrong son? Mom said she is going to bring the honey from the kitchen. Come on, be patient will you,” he replied to you. Oh yes, you did forget that Mom was going to bring the honey, so you should be patient.

      …Mom? You then remembered as that word echos in your head. How could you forget? Your mother is already dead. How could she be alive making breakfast?

      You see a bottle of honey put on the table. But then, those hands that is holding the bottle are not human. You turn and see Toriel tilting her head at you.

 

      “What’s the matter? The honey is right here.”

 

      You woke up again gasping for air as you carry the eyes of a sad person. It was another dream in the end.

      You got up as you found yourself lying down on a pile of trash that cushions like a bed. The place around you are in seems run down with dark grey walls and was not completely corrupted. Next to the pile of trash is a bed with a black coffin on top. A television from a distance ahead blares its screen towards the monster that you saw earlier. If listen closely, it sounds like the monster is crying. The surprising part is that the place is breathable… well, not completely. It does feel a bit wrong. You got down from the pile of trash and landed on some candy wrapper.

       The monster looked back to see you awake and drifts to your side. “Oh, hello. I thought you were dead. I saw you collapse on the ground so I threw you away to the trash pile. Oh, sorry. Oh, erm... I’m gonna watch some sad movies. Wanna watch?” the monster asked in a ghostly voice. You refuse his offer and thanked him.

       As you open the door, you close it immediately. The air starts to become unbreathable the moment you open that door. It seems that you can’t breath outside yet. You tried to find anything useful in the pile of trash. The monster stares at you for a while and later looks back to the television.

       Too bad, there is nothing useful in particular to use as a mask. The pile of trash is nothing but food waste and broken dvd cases. Not only that, buried inside is a giant doll. You wonder how did it get here.

       The monster then nudges your side carrying a dvd case. “I’m sorry. My name is Napstablook. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Wanna watch something? I got a lot of BVD (Blookie Video Disc). We can go and drift outside like a ghost later. Oh sorry, you're not a ghost. Wuuu...” Once again, you had to declined Napstablook’s offer, but you did ask him for a mask because… you are allergic to the air. Yeah, you told him that. He bought the excuse, but he shook his head. “Sorry. I just want to be friends with you. Oh, am I bothering you? I shouldn't have said no. I am very sorry. That is why I am useless. Wuuu...” You do feel quite sad for that guy there, but you ask him once again. He drift to the television and took out a gas mask ruined with stickers from behind. After that, he gave you the mask and bows to you.

       “Hey Napstablook, I promise I will visit you again later,” you promised the sad monster with a smile. He then looked like he felt relaxed. "C-Can I get your phone contact? Let's be friends," Napstablook asked you. Of course, you needed his help to handle the phone.

       In the end, you gave him an Aurumist. He accepted it then smiled back while crying. He went back to the television.

 

       Getting ready your backpack, you put on the gas mask and open the door. Strange enough, it actually worked against the air outside. You then venture through the dark visible grounds, passing by some skeleton and black dust.

       You then see a small light at the distance. You rush out and see the dirt grounds again. At the end of the road, you took off the mask and breath in deeply.

       A sense of freedom fills you with DETERMINATION. Now it is time to continue the journey ahead.

      You got blinded by the light that is as bright as the sun. You knelt in pain as your eyes began to adjust to the lighted atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.
> 
> The amount of kudos and hits may be less, but DETERMINATION will bring more along.


	10. Pacifist story: Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the next stop of town.  
> But the town is quite far away.

**(Fighting: It is really easy to do that as it just hurts anyone, but doing that loses your trust with others. Oh and some how you can use it to deflect attacks. -Hilbrave’s journal)**

 

After re-adjusting your eyes to the light, you see that there is a straight path. On the middle of the road, you see the same chest from the Mayor’s house at Asterhome, a heal cactus right next to the chest and a mysterious sparkling light. As you approach to the chest, you unload your items inside and change your outfit.

      The sparkling light on the other hand shines directly at your soul. You look at it and some how you started to reflect on the current situation.

 

      The path is clear with autumn leaves scattered on the floor. With the goal in hand, it fills with DETERMINATION.

 

      With everything taken care of, you put the gas mask back on and continued on the path ahead with a lighter weight. The change of clothes and the mask to cover your face should create the perfect disguise. The only problem is that you might lose too much air if you wear the mask for too long.

 

      At the end of the path, you see a large maze pattern on the floor filled with leaves. On the other side of the maze stood Papyrus and Sans playing chess while standing. It looked like Papyrus is actually winning but with one move, Sans moved his piece on the board. “Checkmate.” Papyrus unintentionally threw the board at you with the rage of his loss. Luckily, your mask blocked the board from a more direct hit.

      The chess pieces flew in the air and then scattered onto the leaves on the ground. A large jolt of electricity shocked the pieces until they turned to ashes. The smoke smells like burned toast. Papyrus then noticed you on the other side got surprised. “WHOA, WHAT ARE YOUR DOING HERE CHILD?! IT IS DANGEROUS HERE,” exclaimed Papyrus. Sans nodded a little agreeing with him.

      You then tried the maze puzzle and Papyrus began flailed his arms.

      “STOP STOP STOP! IT IS TOO DANGEROUS. ARGH, I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT ANOTHER MONSTER ALMOST GOT INVOLVED. I WILL DISABLE THE TRAP SO GIVE ME ANOTHER MOMENT.”

      Sans giggled a little. “Hehe, youmad bro?”

      “OF COURSE I AM SANS. WHAT DOES MY FACE TELL YOU?" Papyrus said that while his skull gives a creepy look. However, you can see that his eyelights are actually turning red. He then remembered something, "OH NO SANS DON’T DO IT.”

      “Hehe, your face looks d-anger-ous.” Sans shrugged and laughed so hard at his own joke. Papyrus groan so loud his voice echo from a distance away while you chuckle on the other side of the maze.

 

      At last, Papyrus deactivated the trap. You walk straight across the pile of leaves and thanked him for doing so. “I APPRECIATE YOUR THANKS, BUT I NEED TO REACTIVATE THE TRAP NOW. SANS, TAKE HIM AWAY,” He informed you and shoo you away.

     Sans nodded. “Sure thing. Besides, it’s best knoto leaf a pile of messalone.” Papyrus ignore the sassy skeleton anyways.

 

      You are then taken to another area with a bench on the side. There seems to be a well built covered bridge that connects to the other side. The bench had some dried metallic grey paint with screens on both ends. Its handles has a circular shape of some sort. “Cumon kid, taekhaseat,” Sans invite to the place next to him.

      You then accept his offer. The screen moved closer to you. “[Good day today. What would your orders be? We have run out of cheese for the time being.],” a metal voice sprang near the seat. You got shocked a little.

       “I woodlike two Candoritos please. Putit in my tab,” Sans responded to the screen. Immediately, a plate of red and white chip appeared on both sides of the bench. The screen turned bright red. “[Comic Sans. You still have a debt of: 8,374,987,249,570,247,987,497,593,784,507,495,873,947,859,387,459,873,495,780,348,058,793,475,973,947,593,784,597,348,503,480,530,485,834,865,086,852,904,539,562,448,575,067,463,849,465,956.1 Gold excluding the other 50 Gold right now. Please pay as soon as possible if not your private property will be forced into liquidation.].” With that, the screen deactivates and returns to its initial position. You sat there with your eyes wide open. You do not know anything about this place’s currency, but it is obvious that that is a lot of money.

       (A note from Sans, good luck paying his debt)

       “Heh, don’t worry kid. They’re just threatening. I’ve been doing this typof stuffor 350 years, nothing bad has happenedto me. Only annoying littleloan sharks.”

       Since it is Sans’ treat, you bite the piece of dorito that is provided next to you. It tastes like candy. "So. Howas your day?" Sans started. It was then the both of you started to chat together like good friends, at the same time trying to keep your identity a secret. At one point, Sans then changed topic and asked a different question. “Hey, kid. Something I wanna ask ya,” he asked. You turn to him, “What is it?” you asked back.

 

       The environment ceased for a moment after you said that. The ‘birds’ and the leaves were on the air frozen solid. It feels weird as there is no wind blowing at you. Only you and Sans are able to move in this weird frozen atmosphere.

       “So, what’re you gointoodo when you reach the castle?” Sans then asked you with a partially serious tone.

       “I want to find my friend. I missed him for quite a while,” you replied to him. You said that because there is no point hiding more from him since he already knows.

       But then he got even closer to you. “Then, what if he’s dead? What willyu do instead? Or willyu end up losing him justlik Her?” It sounds like his voice is getting more deeper and scarier than usual. You got a bit afraid. Of course, you do not know if Hilbrave is still alive, but there is a possibility he lives.

       “I-I don’t know what to do. But if he is not alive anymore, Getting out of the Underground will be my best decision.” you replied without too much confidence.

 

       “Heh, fair call. Just be careful of someone who hates you.” It was then that was a single voice that you heard.

 

       Sans kept staring at you without his eye lights. He then pulls back. "Hehe, you're a good guy. I trust you. But one step closer,

Y o u  k n o w  t h e c o n s e q u e n c e."

 

       Everything then reverted back to its initial way. The birds continue flying and chirping in the air. The leaves then continue to flutter downwards until it reached the ground.

       Sans stood up from his seat. “Well, guess I’ll be with my cousin. Make sure noone knows whoyu are. One more, I’m watching you.” He then leaves you alone.

 

       As you finish your plate of snack, you stood up and crossed the bridge ahead.

       In the map, it says that the next path to the castle is through a town called Falldin town. To do so, you have to cross the bridge.

       The inside of the bridge has windows to view the scenery afar. Tall green mountains stretch as far as the eye could see. Waters flows downwards and coloured leaves were like dots on the river. You can see some birds in the distance. Sad thing is, not only there is no sun, part of the mountains are black like burned trees, ruining the scenery. There seems to be part of the landscape corrupted by the Metrovirus.

       "Why does this happen?” you thought. Without anymore remarks, you continued walking alone the bridge.

       Monsters even dwell on the bridge. Some are like poor people on the side, sitting on cardboards while others are there for performance purposes. That includes those that carries instruments such as a guitar, one of them has a few children while another sells flowers like a florist. You decided to pay a visit to the monsters there.

       The first one you meet is the guitar player. He has a long beard and hair covering the face except for his nose. He wears a pink torn sweater with a brown checkered shirt and grey rip-jeans. He holds a slightly out of tune bright red acoustic guitar. He currently seems to be taking a break as he eats his bread. The bread crumbs dropped into his bowl filled with coins and something you don't know.

       The guitar player looks at you. “Hei tere younging, it is rud too be starin at peeps. Also, I don’ wanna talk so go away. Ower and owt” he warned you as the crumbs spill from his mouth. You decided to leave him alone anyways.

 

       Next up is the family sitting at the bridge. There is a gorgon with three children sitting on the cardboard and has a pillow next to her. She wears an ancient greek style of clothing and her tail coiling around the cardboard. Snakes from her hair hisses as they move around. She has a stream of Metrovirus on both her arm, covering her peach skin like a tattoo. The children sat near the mother staring at you, but one of them is on the pillow crying. The strange thing about the one crying is that he is the only one with legs.

       “Good evening, miss. How are you?” you greeted with the adult gorgon with a smile.

       She then smiled back with her fang showing. “Good evening young boy. I am fine...actually no I'm not at the best mood today. Not every time.”

       “Why is that?”

       “Work. I work in a restaurant called GG or Grillby’s Grills part time. My husband has already left me so I had to bring my children with me to work.”

       “Do you have a place to stay?”

       “I did. Not anymore. But the king’s royal soldiers came and took my house away all of a sudden. I asked why but they don’t know as well. So this is where I live.” Both her children then cling onto their mother and hisses at you.

       You talked with the gorgon for a while and played a little bit with her children. All the monsters here are actually homeless as well except for the florist. They've all lost their home due to the same reason.

       You then took out an Aurumist from your backpack and gave it to each of the children. After that, you say goodbye to them. The one on the pillow cuddle his mother even more.

 

       You start to feel hungry for doing that. You decided to take a break.

       Near the florist's shop, you then sit down and munch on the rations you have. The florist then turned to you and tilted her head. She has long ears and a rose on her short hair. She wears a teal green apron with some dark stains on them. Her familiar black eyes stood there looking at you as she is chewing something while holding onto a pot.

       “Effufe mef, afe yof bi chanfe fom Astehom?” she whispers as her tail wags a little bit. You back off a little as her breath smells like moss. The florist then apologises and spats her food onto the pot.

        “Pardon me for the rude intrusion. Say, are you by chance from Asterhome?” She asked again as she puts away her pot. Her voice sounds fresh and a bit familiar.

       You back off from her a little and nodded. The florist’s face then brightens up. “Oh, that makes sense. No wonder I saw you giving an Aurumist to the gorgon family earlier. Hi, my name is Flowery,” you back off even more from the name, “My sister Fernfy lives in Asterhome so I knew about those flowers,” you kept backing up until Flowery is quite far away from you.

       “Is something wrong?” she asked.

       “N-No, i-it’s nothing. I-I had a bit of a bad memory so forgive me,” you replied. The faces of the sheep siblings does not look alike whatsoever. Not only that, her name is similar to Flowey.

       Flowery then walk to you. “Is there anymore Aurumists that you have? I am dying to have some, or rather a lot of them. I’ll pay you in return so don’t worry too much,” she asked you.

       You did regret doing it at first but it was fine in the end. You took out the most of the Aurumists from your backpack and gave them to Flowery. She then giggled and puts them into a jar. The happy florist plopped a sack of coins onto your palms.

       “Thank you human. I wanted a sample of those flowers for quite a while. You are kind after all. I'll tell my sis about this hehe,” she whispers at your ears. You got scared, but then she is Fernfy’s sister so you don’t mind.

 

       You got up from your break and said goodbye to Flowery. Since you do not want to waste too much time, you decided to cross to the other side of the bridge.

       Suddenly a sound came from the bottom of the floor. It sounds like a reversed charged effect. A beam shot out from the floor in front of you and slices the end of the bridge. Everyone inside started to panic as cracks start to form on the floor. As the whole thing start to lost its balance and begins to collapse, you try to dash to the other side.

       The distance is too far for you to reach

       Scared, you tried to hold onto something as the place drops to the river beneath.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

HEY ARE YOU AWAKE? WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

HUH? CHARA? YOU MUST BE HIM THEN.

PLEASE HELP ME. I NEED YOUR HELP

I AM-

 

       “---- --y- ---- hey, wake up!” a voice tries to reach as you tried to regain conscious. Your eyes starts to clear up and you see a boy crying as he shakes you.

       Hearing the sound of water gushing, you slowly got up from the ground. Water rushes the pool downstream carrying some leaves. You are sitting on the dry rock away from the waterfall. The trees shaded most of the light from the sky with the roots growing near the shore. On the shore itself has a dark cave with stalagmites. It seems that you got washed away by the river after the attack on the bridge.

 

       During the attack, the bridge collapsed, bringing everyone and everything to the bottom. But then, a telekinetic force held all the monster inside except for you somehow. You held onto the piece of rubble floating mid-air to save yourself. You then you saw one of the gorgon children losing his grip and fell. Without hesitation, you let go and held onto the child and tried to protect him. The good news was that you saved him, but the bad news was that your head hit the shoal. The damage was not that bad, but you still lost consciousness… again.

 

       Back to the present, your head has stopped bleeding, but you can barely think straight. The small little gorgon slides to your side. “Umm, a-are you ok, b-brother?” the child asked you nervously seeing your head having dried blood. You remembered a little. He was the one who was crying earlier.

       You patted the gorgon child's rough head. “Yeah, I-I’m ok. Thanks f-f-for… uhh,” you stopped right there as you got lost in thoughts. Your mind is still fuzzy from all the headache. Because of that, the head you were actually patting was a rock on your left. The gorgon child is actually on your right, but he backed off anyways.

       Something doesn't feel right for some reason. Feels like you have forgotten something.

       After treating the wound on your head, you got up from the rock. “I want get out of here... where is your mama?” you asked the little monster but somehow he got more worried.

       You can’t think who was it that asked for your help, but you only can do is help the small guy next to you right now...or go somewhere.

       The both of you skipped several rocks on the pool and landed on the sandy shore. There seems to be a sign that has a skull symbol. Since your mind is still not on the right place, you went in the cave anyways. The child apparently clutched onto your arm.

 

       In the cave, strange stalagmites hang on the ceiling dropping droplets of water. Bat sounds screeches echo in the cave. A chest stood in the middle of the path with a shiny object that seems familiar to you. With a little dizzle and doze, you fell onto the chest, trying to breath. The child who does not know what to do sat at one corner and cried.

       Your hand then flopped and reached out to the shiny object.

       The cave runs deep on the road ahead. You are filled with DETERMINATION.

       Road? DETERMINATION? You can't think properly.

       Your energy got drained away so you fell backwards to the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Heh, I had to do the job didn't I. You reckless fool.

       "What happened?” you woke up with surprise.

       For some reason, you are alive. The bandage you did earlier was not well done but your head has healed. You see that your hand is inside a chest that has a heal cactus snuck into it. "Thank goodness it was there," you praised yourself... but who was the one who put your arm in?

       You see that there is a gorgon child on one corner sleeping. Yup, you saved the little guy so you are now stuck with him. You remembered that his name is Laiga. He was the youngest in his family and the one who was crying at the bridge. Checking the time on the phone, it looks like it is now midnight. Too bad you do not feel tired at all, so you did some exercise to make get yourself active.

       Laiga then woke up as you are in the middle of your exercise. He is there giving you an awkward stare.

       "...do you want something?” you asked the little child as you noticed him. He then looks around and got little bit scared.

       “...um… d-do you… can I go pee?” Laiga asked in a very shy voice as he stayed away from you. Oh, that was the reason why he looked at you, but why staying like really far away?

 

       You accompanied the Laiga to the river and helped him do his business. It was a bit weird but he is a child, so you had to help him.

       You then see a gas mask floating on the water. For some reason, it looks like the mask you’re wearing right now.

       That is when you remembered, the mask is not on your face.

 

       “Crap, did Laiga actually saw that I am a human?” you thought as you almost let the child drop into the water.

       Laiga turned to you after finishing his business. “Hey, i-is mama here? Where is mama? You are… not scary… are you?” he asked you and started to cry out loud.

       You then hugged the little guy softly. “It is ok. Let us find mama. I am not going to hurt you,” you reassured him. He then continued to cry but less intense this time. Thank goodness, he does not suspect you are a human.

       But now, you really need to get that mask floating on the pool. “Umm, can you let me go?” you asked Laiga.

       He kept clinging onto you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.  
> OvO


	11. Pacifist story: Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture more in the deep cave. You encountered both violent monsters and confusing cafe. And of course you have to take care of a child.

**(Food: Somehow munching a piece of snack could recover your health by a little. The mysteries of Approach! - Hilbrave’s journal)**

The both of you ventured deeper into the partially lighted cave. Still, the place has dark creepy figures everywhere with the sound of bats screech endlessly in the distance. The sudden sound of puddles being stepped on ripples in your ears. You can't help it but the environment makes you filled with DETERMINATION.

        The map you obtained earlier is not even helping you not because it is quite crumpled but because the map does not show underground roads. You have to risk your own well-being should you want to get out of this dark place.

        Since you did not see the road properly, a small pebble made you trip causing 1 damage. Even with the mud on your face, Laiga would have done the same if you did not stop him from tripping like you did.

        Laiga seems to be in high spirits for quite a while. There was one time you saved him from getting bitten by a bat and saved him from dropping into a scary ravine. Because of your charisma. he begins to be quite daring to do things on his own. He kept saying "It's ok... I want to do this on my own." and sometimes does things he cannot do.

        But on the bright side he is willing to do things himself alone. Strange enough, he reminds you of your past self. You couldn't stop thinking of the bad memories you had before you came to the Underground. But even so, Laiga is unaware of the consequences of doing things recklessly. You had to stop him from following your mature moves.

        Now you know how your father feels.

  


        Further in the cave, the road ahead has branched off to two different roads.

       On the left has metal walls at the end that echos any sound created within the tunnel. A voice box that kept repeating "Pleeeeaaaasssseeee ggggooooooo aaaaawwwwaaaayyyyy." in a creepy voice as it drags its words at you. The echoing at the metal tunnel makes the message more obnoxious. There seems to be light  further through the tunnel.

       While on the right is a normal tunnel that has drawings on the walls. On the other end has two small fiery glow with a small triangular shape object.

       You went for the one on the left as you ignore the message. Of course, Laiga was shivering with fear but he wanted to follow even when you told him that he has the option to stay behind. The tunnel smells like dry paint and moss resides on the cracks of the tunnel. As the both of you walk on the metal ground, footsteps vibrates the air and the breathing gets heavier.

       Curious, you took off the gas mask and sniff the air. It seems that the place was not corrupted with Metrovirus so you can move on. Laiga tilted at you. "Why do you wear a mask? Are you scared of  us looking at you?" he asked in a friendly but scared tone. You had to reply with a daddy voice and a smile, "Yes. It is so that I don't smell the fear around me. That is how I feel braver than anyone else." Of course you had to lie to him is what you probably thought. Even when you already told him that you are allergic to the air, you snorted at what you said at Laiga.

       Further into the tunnel, you see a creature snoring on a cape with a blanket. A dark axe covered with something red was laid on the side of the monster with the spiked armband. A lamp next to the beast had a continuous yellow glow next to the mat. Pile of tin cans that says Tim cams were left wide open on the front.

       You went closer to the beast and see that it is alive and sleeping. Laiga opened his mouth but luckily you closed it before he had a chance to even say a word and put a finger on your lips. "Shush. Don't wake up the monster. Don't do anything and nothing. Understand?" you whisper to the gorgon child quietly. He nodded in response and did an ok.

       The both of you tip toe to the other side while covering each of your mouth...except that your mouth is already covered. As you tried to create less sound as possible, a hand then clutch onto your leg. "How...many...times...did... message...said...go away," the monster hissed at you. You then shook off your leg and back away from the beast while covering Laiga.

       It then stood up and stretched.

       The monster had pink skin and wears a worn out chest plate with a torn green T-shirt inside. Dark dark black ripped long pants gave a small menacing look with its bare feet on the ground. The monster then brush off its messy curly long hair as its bangs cover its eyes. Several parts of its body had Metrovirus spread upon like wounds. You can see that it is mad given the looks of the teeth grinding on the mouth.

       Laiga tugged your shirt. "Look Chara. B-Behind us."

       You turn back as saw a pile of dust and some lifeless bones surrounding a wooden box. Small creatures flew around the carcass like flies.

       With this scenary, it looks like a dragon guarding its treasure. But in this case, it does not breath fire.

       The monster then picks up the axe on the ground and growls some more.

       "You..." it then coughs and hacks and continues on, "You seen the bodies and dust. I don't like you one bit, I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU," the monster then screams at you. On second thought, since you heard its voice, it is best to address the monster as a she.

       She prepares her axe at you with what you see as her eyes gleaming at you.

  


       With that, the monster begins an Approach... but this time, the Approach is different than what you expected.

       Small square slates were squeezed onto your left forearm. From left to right; the sword icon is FIGHT, the speaker icon is ACT, the bag icon is ITEM(S), the cross icon is MERCY, and the shield icon is DEFEND. There is a strange orange bar on top of all the slates. What is even stranger is that Laiga joins in the fray.

       Laiga was then quacking in his boots. "I-I-I-I can do this," he tried to act brave as he gets ready to fight.

       The monster growled. "Come on then. FACE ME." Those were the words that triggered the starting line.

       The monster then swings her axe and hit the ground causing the floor to crack and shatter. She then destroys part of the ground as the both of you got separated as you stayed onto an intact platform. As she gets closer, you pressed the FIGHT slate as the monster comes close by and parry her swipe while dodging the second. A white outline appeared as you dodge the attack and the orange bar on your left begins to fill up with a yellow gauge. You back off while the monster kept swinging her axe wildly in the air. As the monster almost hit you again for the third time, Laiga was at the back nervous and don't know what to do. Getting annoyed, the monster then charges at him. With a big swing of her axe, she raise and slam her weapon onto the child, but you took the blow instead with a whopping 29 damage (thank goodness you pressed the DEFEND slate before that happen. Otherwise you would have died). She backed off of the both of you and kept growling while you were levelled to the ground. "You...human think...you could save him? HAH. You wasted your shot. Die for me will ya?" a dialogue appeared on top of her head as she begins to smash the ground again. You tried to heal with the rations you have, but the monster's attack was too fast for you to do so. You pressed the ACT slate and start up a conversation. "Hey. How is it going? What is your favourite food?" you asked the monster. You almost got beheaded by doing that. The bar on your left forearm seems to be more than third-quarter full. But it seems that the monster got a little faster than before. As the swiping goes on, you reunited with Laiga and heal as fast as you could. You finish your first part of your ration but you only could nibble the second as the monster then shatters the earth again. You only recovered 2 HP (Heart points [You made that up btw]). Curious while being aware, you slapped the ACT button and identify the monster. "Too slow." the monster evaded your action. You identified Laiga instead.

  


Info:

Name: Laiga

Atk: 1

Hp: 1

Df: 0

A weak gorgon in summary who now like adventures. But that doesn't mean he is useless.

  


       You got cornered like a rat again from the axe attacks. The monster grips on her axe tighter as she approaches. "Heh. Any last words? Nah, you're not gonna. You're just too goddamn persistent to live." She begins to raise her axe but was then frozen in place before she gets to slam her weapon. Laiga waved at you. "Come on Chara! Over here." he replied with a dialogue. With a hop and a skip, you travelled back to the gorgon and recovered. The heart on your chest is still hurting but at least not as bad as before. While doing so, the monster broke free of her petrification and glares at you. She keeps glaring at you for a long time. It was then she gave up and started to laugh at the top of her voice like a villan. "HAHAHAHA. So long since someone persistent fight like a coward. To me of course. You're not my type, but... I can...tell I'm going to regret soon." She then sits down on the ground. "Come one girly front hair guy. Spare me. Kill me, I will go all out." she lay herself down with the axe on the floor. You pressed the MERCY slate and got out of your approach.

  


       You drop down to the ground with a sigh. Thank goodness you did not get killed. The monster raised her hand at you, "Don't sweat it, come on. The name is Susie. What's yours?" she greeted you and introduced herself. You took and shake her hand. "CharaaAAH!" As you introduced yourself but Susie suddenly rip the mask off your face. She then sneered. "Had a feeling. Your not gonna... get it back. Tell me your...err goals. Yeah that right. Like what I say, I hate persistent guys so don't think of having it yet," she commanded you. Her speech seems to be uneducated and stiff. You had no choice but tell her your motives.

       While doing so, you started to talk to the monster and got to know each other. She has been fighting ever since the war broke out and people thought she was dead. She survived instead and retreated to this place. "I mean, quite a dark evil place to live. Like a dragon. Heck, I am a dragon myself. Great," was what she said before giving out another maniac laugh that echos the tunnel. She then created a projected hand axe and threw it near Laiga who was approaching the box. "One touch, you die. Good?" She warned him. It seems that Laiga did not understand so you had to pull the little one back.

       "What is in there?" you curiously asked Susie. She then grabs her axe and started crying. "Memories. Friends. They were the ones I keep since my pal started war. They are all dead. All of them." She then used her axe and slam it onto the box. The lock on the box broke off and Susie kick the box open. Inside contains a dusty axe a blue edge, a wooden sword, a poker card with Ace of clubs and a scarf. Underneath everything was a picture of a gang with Susie in it. Strange enough, the human in the picture looked familiar.

       Susie then moan with grieve as she took out of the photo. You decided to stay behind her for little while.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


       You then say goodbye to Susie after she calm down. You did turn off the voice box at the end of the tunnel because she said it was annoying anyways.

  


       On the other branch of the cave, you see a triangular shaped metal door in front of you. The sign on the top of the door says “Arachnid cafe” in pink colours and a menu on a stand was outside. Sounds of chattering can be heard near you with weird sounds of laughter. There seems to be a small book outside that has the pictures of some delicious food. The only weird thing is that the door is an upside down equilateral triangle shape.

      Laiga drooled from the sight of the menu. “C-Chara, I-I want to try the ‘Spider cider’, please?” he tried to demand you for doing so.

      You shook your head. “I’m sorry. Next time ok?”

      “No~ I want it! I want it I want it I want it I wan I wan I wan!”

      Sigh~ what can you do? He got demanding all of the sudden.

      Unable to refuse his demands, you promised Laiga that he only gets to have it if you could afford it. He nodded without asking any questions.

      You pushed open the heavy door. A cheerful crowd of sounds drown your ears immediately. Noises of a few monsters chattering with each other. Pecktulas carrying light object flapping on the air and the fizzing of partially corrupted machines fills the air. Some of the waiters and waitress wear maid outfits and butler outfits serves their customers with food and drinks. One of them sat on the table chatting instead of serving, and one of them is doing… something really weird that you can’t explain.

      A spider then approaches to you as she let out a quiet giggle. She wears a miniskirt maid outfit with a red ribbon on her chest. Black long socks runs down starting from her thighs with purple elegant shoes. Even with the small pigtails she has on her head, her brown long hair runs down on her back. Five of her black eyes stares at you as she holds the menu on one of her six hands.

      “Ahuhuhu, welcum two Awachniwd Cafwe. Do you childwen want a swit?” she asked with a creepy voice while showing her sharp fangs. The both of you nodded together. The waitress guided you two to an empty spot and set the menu on the table. “Bwe swure not to twake to lonwg, Ahuhuhu~” With that, she left you two alone and went to another table.

      You look at the menu. It really has interesting things in there… but it seems that it is quite overpriced.

  


Menu:

Spider cake (whole), 9999 gold

Spider donut, 99 gold

French flies, 75 gold

Spider muffin, 66 gold

Arachne’s special dish, 99999 gold

Spider crab salad, 7890 gold

*Spider cider, 87 gold

*Pecktula milkshake, 91 gold

*Ice blended chocolate web, 105 gold

*Tarantula’s venom, 398 gold

*Arachnid’s kiss, 601 gold per bottle

*Arachnid’s love, 2323 per bottle

(Buy three only for 6969 gold)

*Lust of Arachne, 4567.9 gold per bottle

  


(*for every refill is 99999 gold per cup)

Hope you come again!

  


       ...Yup, way overpriced. You wonder if Sans came here often just to increase his debts.

       Laiga exclaimed at you. “Spider cider spider cider!”

       You took out the amount of gold you have collected so far.

       From the amount of money you got from Flowery, the total amount of gold you have is 70 gold.

       You hit your forehead on the table and groan a little (from the pain) . Should you have taken the gold from the run-down stall earlier, it is almost enough to get the French flies. Since everything is overpriced, there is literally nothing you can buy. Not even the cheapest available.

       Telling Laiga that you can’t get anything, you then ask for the chubby waiter next to you while the gorgon gives an immature cry.

      “Umm, excuse me, is there by chance you provide water?” you asked the waiter politely. Everyone in the cafe who heard you laughed like crazy. The Pecktulas almost dropped to the ground.

      “Water? Hah, don’t joke with us. You want water, it is 99 gold per glass. How about that?” the waiter replied as he held back his laughter.

      “Ahh, nevermind. Just asking. Thank you,” you replied back. You were not expecting that. Laiga on the other hand kept complaining. “Spider cider spider cider spydeer cydeer spidecide cider spider~!” he kept moaning on and on. The customer next to you got a little bit annoyed. You almost slapped him to shut himself up.

      A waitress at a size of a small puppy came and jump onto your table. It has cat ears and dog ears with black hair and maid outfit. “hOI, I’m tEMMIE!” it screamed at your ears with a cute voice. Sounds like, "hOI I’m tEMMIE!”, monsters like, “Hoi I’M Temmie!”, this kind of, “hOI, i’m tEMMMMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!”, service. Your narration screen is even corrup, “hOi’mtEMMIE!”, ted.

      The ‘Temmie’ then stomp on the table causing it to shake. “If you TEMMIE you don’t EAT, then get the BARK out of here! MEOW do not provide service to poooooooooooor! Exit is on the other side. TEM.” It then got off the table and waddles to the other table with a “hOI, i’m tEMMIE!”.

       You see that there is indeed another door opposite to the one you came through. Since there is no other things to do, you got up from the table.

       “Come on, let’s go,” you took Laiga’s hand.

       “Spider cider~” he sniffed.

       "COME AGAIN (HOI I'M-)WITH THE MONEY NEXT TIME," all the waiters and waitresses say goodbye to you.

  


      Both of you exit the cafe through the back door. The place then continues in another section of the cave. A blossom of bright neon blue petal flowers fills the place. A stream of water gushes in the cave. The place is dim lighted, but you can see the floor.

      Not to mention, the “hOI, i’m tEMMIE!” sound you can still hear after getting out of the cafe.

      “Ahuhuhuhu~” you hear a spider giggled beneath you. As shocked as you are, you looked down and see nothing but flowers . “Strange, I thought I heard that waitress’s voice.

      Laiga waved at you. “Hey, Chara! Look! There are Echo flowers here!” he shouted with happiness.

      You sat next to him. “Echo flowers?” you asked him.

      He then gave you a confused face. “Whaa? You don’t know echo flowers? You do this.” He then stuck his face near the flower, whispered ‘My name is Laiga’ and turned to you. “Now hit the flower.”

      You then stroke the little plant. “My name is Laiga,” it said in the same whisper tone. You then got fascinated by that. There could be some clue on where Hilbrave is if he were to use them.

      “Laiga, we are going to be here for a while. Can you stay?” you asked Laiga as you thought of your plan. He then nodded at you with agreement.

  


       "Is it about playing with the Echo flowers?" he asked.

       "Sadly no," you gave a straight forward answer.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


       “Yeee” A creepy voice sounded.

       “YEEEEEEEt” Some child exclaimed.

       “Gotta skaddadle.” sounds like a squeaky voice.

       “Hey Samuel, I love you.” a shy voice confessed.

       “Help...me...please….sa-” the message got cut off suddenly.

       “What is the meaning of life?” some depress monster asked.

       “Err, flower. Please don’t tell anyone. I spent all my money on the spider donut. Now I’m poor,” a drunk guy whispered.

       “hOI i’m tEMMIE!” a familiar voice exclaimed.

       “Umm, Hoi i’m Temmie?” a humanoid voice came, but not someone familiar.

       “Let us be friends.” a child voice exclaimed.

       "Yes," a normal sound came out.

       "aaaAAACHOOOO" someone sneezed.

       “*cough, I’m fine. I’m used to this.” another unfamiliar humanoid voice came to be.

       “When I grow up, I want to be a car!” an unfamiliar humanoid child voice whispered.

       “My name is Laiga.” Laiga whispered.

       “Sorry for breaking your phone. I didn’t know it was that precious to you.” a sort of familiar voice came to be.

       “let me in, LET ME IIIIINNNNNN, let me out, LET ME OUUTTTTT.” Hilbrave shouted.

       “Hehe, you had to pat-el the flower Papyrus.” a lazy voice chuckled.

       “NOT FUNNY SANS.” a hollow voice exclaimed.

       "*smooching sounds"

       "Err, may I ask when the next MetaBuster going to come out?" a nervous voice came out.

  


      To be honest, stroking every flower you see is like finding a needle in a haystack. You thought there is a single lead to finding Hilbrave, but the only thing you found is his favourite quote. The guy had to have some memes in his travel here.

      You are hell-bent to search some more, however you think that the effort might probably be in vain. You got up and continue to venture into more of the cave with Laiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming this far.  
> Leave a comment if you can to help this story (a bit is even possible).  
> ...  
> I'm loony


	12. Pacifist story: Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to get out of the caves, not before getting pass the spider's lair.

**(Technology: Monsters there sure has plenty of advance devices, but the sad thing is that there is no memes. TAT -Hilbraves journal)**

You took a long breather before going on. The atmosphere feels safe so you took off the mask to get some fresh air. There seems not many things interesting that caught your interest anymore. The cave walls eventually turned metallic and streams of Metrovirus crawls on them. Common blue neon lights glows in the darkness of the place with tablets and televisions on the walls. Soft music rang around the room. Long story short, it feels like a normal hallway with nothing special. Laiga on the other hand seems to be attracted to the screen that shows a weird animation. You became a little bit bored. The corridor stretched from afar with metal floors capturing the sound of footsteps.

       You wanted to start a conversation to lighten the mood. "Hey Laiga. What are you going to do when you reunited with your mother?" you asked curiously. He tilted his head not understanding your question and a big "Huh?" showed onto the gorgon's face. You turn to him and tried to explain on what you are talking about.

       As you tried to explain with an easier language, a monster crept behind you and tries to grab you. Luckily, Laiga made a scared face so you manage to turn around and dodge the hug. The monster who tried to grab you had a torn formal shirt and a sad frown. He limped backwards without much energy. "Please...I want to be free...a monster...behi-" he fell backwards onto the floor. He almost landed with a big thud should Laiga not stop him with his gorgon sight. You immediately treated the unhygienic monster as soon as you see his eyes closing. You put back the mask because he reeks like rotten onions.

       As the monster slowly regains his strengh overtime, he thanked the both of you.

       "What happen to you?" you asked without hesitation.

       The monster clears his throat. "A long while ago, I heard of the Arachnid cafe. Desperate, I went there with my buddies and wasted my money. When I wanted to go back, that spider almost killed me. But my buddies were not lucky. Oh good golly. I want to go home..." he slept on the ground exhausted as he lay there crying in his dreams.

       The only one who seems to be optimistic is you. "Sounds like another adventure," you imagined in your head as your determine heart rekindle. You might have played too much *Sorcerers and Kingdoms to be that confident.

 

*This is a reference to Dungeons and Dragons.

 

       Laiga clutched onto your arm. "I-I-Is it ok? He said it w-w-was a s-s-spider," he tried to warn you without courage. You pat on his head. "Doesn't matter. I want to do it. I only need to take care of you," you begin to explain with a cocky voice. You do not know what you were doing at that point as your DETERMINATION clouded your judgement.

 

       As the both of you walk down the hallway (and you marching through the hallway), there is a small hi-tech booth with glass screen at the end. It looks like some sort of teleporter from a space movie. The machine shines dimly at the presence of its metallic white material. It has a big space that can cover at least a class of students.

       You entered into the machine. A circular bar on the floor is making your feet itch and the bulb on the roof looks out of place. You then see two buttons on what you identify as a control board. One button is glowing in yellow orange while the other is not lighted up. Not knowing what to do, you pressed the glowing button.

       In a blink of an eye, the machine starts to operate the floor starts to heat up. A sudden flash from the roof filled the inside of the machine, blinding the both of you. As the flash disappears, you opened your eyes and still see light for a while. Laiga jumped out of the machine and dashed away.

       "Hey, Laiga wait!" there was no response, only a sound of a door opening. You tripped and fell on your steps like a blind man. As the light in your eyes begins to clear away, you see that you are in another brown wall corridor. At the other end is a door frame marked with an unidentified Delta rune symbol. The door itself has a red X painted on whole and the door knob is shaped as a spider. The bad news is that the door was left half open. Being shocked, you ran to the door and see the Spider queen's lair (a.k.a. a room filled with webs).

 

       The empty room looms around in the dark and spiders crawl in every direction. Some giant spider webs sticks on the floor almost like decorations and thin threads of web crosses within the room. Bundle of cocoons hangs on the ceiling and one of them is moving. The unpolished walls covered with dark red stains and dust scattered on the floor. In the other side is a pile of rubble tied up by a bunch of web. You can’t smell the room because of your mask. There are quite a numbers of small laughter echo in the dark places of the room.

       “Laiga? Laiga? Hello? Anyone?” you call out to the darkness of the room. Not a single reply came out but laughters in the room. Uh oh, Laiga is straight up missing.

       The laughter then became louder. “Ahuhuhu~ Everyone is so easy to manipulate. But humans are better, they are so frail that they lose courage. Ahuhuhuhuhu~,” a voice sprang out in the room. Laugher bounces off the walls and it feels like there are eyes staring at your soul. A sense of fear jolts around your body.

       “I hear that they are scared of spiders. They scream, they shout, they tremble until their knees give out like Nandaldoodles. ahuhuhuhu~” the voice continued. Still, you do not know what is a Nandaldoodles (you might need to know later on).

       A squirt is then heard in the room. You then felt something tangling your own arms and legs. It turns out to be some transparent web that immobilise you on the spot. You still can move a little bit, but it feels more like someone is controlling the strings.

       “W-What do y-you want?” you shouted at the darkness desperately. The webs get tighter after a lively voice giggled back. “Hehe. Mister Dremurr is right about humans. Make them scared and they become your tools.” A figure creeps out from the shadows of the room and reveals the spider-maid from the cafe. She takes off your mask and brushes your hair with her skinny hands as she pours tea into a cup. The other two hand is being occupied with a plate of omelette rice and a bottle of ketchup. The only thing you smell now is something rotten or it could be rotten meat being present in the room.

       She then licked your face with her slimy tongue and tilted her head. “Fufufu. Yew awe nowt my tawste, buwt now I'wm tuwned on. How abowt this huwman? Yew awe now my new toy. That’s right, hahaha, my litwle teddy bwear. Plae with mee untiwl yew bweak, Master~  Huhuhuhuhuhu~," she snugs you with her face as she decides to play with you. Her face feels silken somehow.

       The whole room began to light up with a snap of a finger from her hand. Webs were stuck everywhere with lamps stuck on the wall and more cocoons hanging in the air. Furnitures and electronic devices lay on the web with spiders crawling from the inside. There seems to be a spot on the wall that is buried under an intense amount of webs.

       Spiders then creep along the web and a growling sound came out from the monster’s back. A small mechanic whirl rings in the air.

       "Now. Shall we begin?"

 

       With that, she begins an Approach.

       As the monochromatic colours fills you in, the web restrains disappear from your body but the restrained effects are still in place.

       You then slapped the ACT slate and identify the maid. The metal in your arm shifts its gears and list the following information.

 

Creature index

Scientific name: N/A

Name: Muffet

Atk: 12

Def: 0.1

Hp: 1

Full time worker that likes cute stuff. And maids.

 

       Not much information, but you got her name so convincing her is much easier.

       Muffet then gets closer to you. “My litwle toy desewves a litwle kwiss. Pwease accept it. Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~” a dialogue pops on her head. She kisses your forehead and something weird started to happen take changes to your body.

       No, it’s not something that would be above the age rating. More rather, your soul seems to be taking a change in emotions instead of your usual feelings. It is as if a wave full of WISDOM engulfs your soul and replaces the DETERMINATION in you. The WISDOM feels different than the usual wise feeling as if it hollows your own soul. The web around you gradually turns purple as one of them is strung onto your soul. It seems that you are on some purple web and you are allowed to shift to another web near you. You see that you can move along the strange web including the ones around Muffet.

      The spider-maid then giggles a little as she sets down a small device. “Now, let uws pway Westauwant. We awe gowing to hawve sow much fun~,” a new dialogue appeared on her head.

      A hologram device activated next to her and brought a small message that says “Menu 01”. Her leftmost eye gives off an eerie glow and she lets out some scary spider sound. A pack of spiders then starts to crawl on the string you are on at a fast pace. You tried to slide away from them and later shift to another web since you cannot out run the spiders. Sure enough, they not follow you, but what you did not realise is that there is another pack rushing to the web you are on too. You quickly move out of the way only to find out that there are more waves of spiders coming at you. Muffet begins to chuckle as she sees you in trouble and kept chanting.

       Thinking of what you think as the right course of action, you slapped the ACT slate on your forearm. You then regained your begging voice. “Hello, how are you today? You seem lovely today,” You attempt to strike a conversation with Muffet. She giggles as she gives out a small red blush. "Aww, you don't have to compliment me. You had to be kind my little toy~" she replied to you.

       The hologram device then switches to a new message that says “Menu 02”. Muffet then closed her leftmost eye and her rightmost eye begins to give a magenta glow and does a different chanting. Most of the spiders from the previous attack stops and gather in a group to form a donut circle. All the them began to rush to you like shurikens but at a slower speed. You just keep dodging the attacks and with some of them graze by your cheek. As you switch to another web, one of them then struck at you from the back with surprise. You groan from the pain as your soul cracked even more and your chest feels like having a heart attack. You begin to stop moving too often as the laughter in the room gets louder. Embracing the pain, you pressed the ACT button. "Hey, you know why I'm not late? Cause I came in the arach-nick of time," you told a pun to Muffet with pain. She covers her face to contain her laughter. You might have gained one SHP(Soul Health Points) from your own pun. "Huhuhu~ yew awe guwd at this. Mowe fow me two pway with yew. Ahuhuhuhu~" she replied to your joke to with a big deadly smile on her face.

       The hologram device then swithches to a new message that says "Menu 03". Muffet begins to thread a couple of webs on her free hands and created a pellet that looks like a bowtie. Her middle eye creates a red line of sight targeting straight at your soul. She then slingshot the pellet at you with a high speed and dealing a major 14 damage to you. She raise her hand in excitement. "Hu~~ Bullsweye!" she exclaimed as you begin to drop down near to the ground. The strings pulled you up in response and your fall was then nullified from damages. Still, your legs wobble as you steadily stand up.

       Muffet then tilted her head as she looked at you. She crawls to you and poke your head in discovery of you falling to the ground in response. “Aww, what a shame. I guess this toy is weaker than the others,” she said after sighing at you. She looked away and all her eyes glow simultaneously. “Oh Brioche~ come here~” she called out within the webbed filled ground. A giant loaf of bread with spider eyes surfaced from the sea of web and slams onto the ground next to Muffet. It then growls with its jagged edge mouth. Muffet then pats the beast, “Here here ahuhuhu~. Swee that litwle boi on twhe fwoor? KILL HIM.” The monster obeyed her orders and jumps to you with a big smiling mouth wide open. It was that moment you were convinced that death smells like hot peanut butter.

       With a whistle from far away, the monster paused as he was going to eat you. Sticky saliva that smells like marmite drips on your hair. Muffet was shocked. “I said KILL HIM. Brioche! What awe yew duwing?” as she tries to command the beast again. It then pulled back and lay down facing up like a happy puppy. With the right chance, you slapped the MERCY slate on your thigh and got out of the approach.

 

       Muffet saw that she lost her chance to kill you and got fed up. A series of laughter is then heard within the room. The sealed hole was then pry open by a series of arms. Two spider monsters with cloaks came out from the hole. One of them was stroking a Pecktula on its palm. You remembered those two as they are the ones from the queens faction.

       The both of them then approach to the ground you are on. The right spider rubbed Brioche's belly. “Hehe. Aww~ sistwer. Awen’t yew two rude two him?” The one on the left stated out. Muffet stepped up to her. “Awgh, sistwer Itzy, sistwer Bitzy! I was sow cwose intwo kiwwing him. How dware you stwop Brioche!” she scolded the two spiders. The twins then giggled creepily. “Aww, is twat sow? He was the won who sawe littwe Barni. Yow wike litwle Barni donw’t yew?” the one on top explained. Muffet then gave a surprised face. The Pecktula you saved earlier also did a little wave at you.

 

       The twins then healed you back to full health and loosen the web around you. Muffet then bows at you. “I’m sowwy. I didn’t know that you saved my little Barni. Thank you so much.” She begins to sniffle in front of you with an apologetic face.

       "I-It is ok. I'm not mad, but please do not go killing everyone you see," You forgive Muffet with a kind smile.

       The twin both chuckled. "Aww, litwle sistwer~ whe yew stiwl finding Barni? That's why yew whe 'asking' otwers abowt him a-"

       "ARRRRGH STHAP IT!" Muffet interuppted the both of them.

       You looked around the room. "...umm, I want my acquaintance back. May I have him please?" you asked the spider sisters.

       Politely, Muffet lower down a cocoon (that looks like it is moving) hanging from the ceiling and sliced it open. A Laiga burst out of the package and was choking out for breath. “S-S-S-S-Scar-ry. P-P-P-Pleas-se h-h-h-help me. C-C-Chara!” he then crawled to you and did a tight squeeze that might break your ribs. You took 3 damage from that hug, but since it made you reopen your wounds, you took an additional 2 damage.

       A bridge made out of webs were then weaved to the hole on the wall. The twins then guided you to the bridge. “We towd yew that we wood hewp you in wetun. The shortwest wey to town has bean cutoff bi owr iwwesponswible eldwer sistwer." "Make swre two cower yewr nos wen that happwens~" both the spider twins explained to you as the right twin Itzy returns your mask. You nodded and make your way to the door.

       "Hold on human!" Muffet stopped you as she handles you a cocoon that made your heart skipped a beat. "Kweep it. Yew may find wit yewseful. Take wit as my own apowogy and a twank yew." She gracefully explained to you. You accept the heavy wrapped up package and exit through the hole. “Come back to Arachnid’s cafe, and I would give you a special discount!” Muffet waved at you exiting out as she pats the Pecktula.

       As you are getting out, you might have forgotten about someone. But your DETERMINATION (and your minor injuries) has mad you forgotten about it.

 

       Laiga confidently clutched onto your left arm. "Chara. I've made up my decision. Is it ok?" he asked you as you enter the dark corridor. "Erm, yup. What is it?" you asked excitedly for his answer.

       "Err, I want to help the man," was Laiga's response.

       You were wondering what man he was referencing and you then remembered about the monster from the hallway earlier.

       The both of you did a little backtrack from the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment of what you are going to expect in the future chapters. I want some ideas as well.  
> If there is any bad comments, I won't forgive you ;^;  
> pls don't make me lonely as well.


	13. Pacifist story: Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continued on through the cave and almost reaching to the other side. A familiar monster encounters you.

**(Soul: The little heart during an Approach is your soul. It contains everything you remember, even fun time memories. But they only mention about the human soul instead of the monster's. -Hilbrave’s Journal)**

 

You picked up the monster from the previous hallway. Sadly, his friends were killed by Muffet so she apologised for what has happened.

       The monster has no name because of his race but people used to call him the Nice Cream Guy. He was suppose to do hologram coding in Falldin town after he got fired by his own job. His old acquaintances brought him to the Arachnid Cafe on the day of his interview and was stuck for a two days. You feel sad for him for losing the job but at least he can finally get out.

       The three of you then enter the hole on the wall. It seems like another cave with more stalagmites filling the atmosphere. Some of the walls has ancient legend drawings but is partially washed off. As you hear the ground sloshing around the feet of your legs, some dirty green and multicoloured pattern water covered your ankles. It smells like something rotten if you were to take off your mask. The scent of Metrovirus still lingers around the area. It was a bit dark in here so you turned on your phone for some light show the way.

       "It stinks." "P.U. We have to go across the Junkyard? Disgusting but ok," the both monsters complained as they held their nose. You feel bad for them as you have the gas mask on, but at least you know that you are approaching the Junkyard.

 

       At the other end of the cave lay a pile of destroyed objects and a pair of broken rectangle glasses in the middle. Behind the glasses that has weird worms wriggling atound, there is a wet carved stone slate that says "Pull off the gla". Part of the slate was broken off the slate.

       You then took off the glasses from the pile. The trash began to clutter and the whole pile collapse onto the floor dissolving into the water. You then see a flight of stairs in front of you leading upwards with the water leaking from the top of the stairs. The grey brick walls were filled with Metrovirus and black soggy residue gather at the corners of the wall. As the three of you get up to the second floor, another silver leaky door stood at the end. It looks like there are many doors in the underground. Laiga eagerly pulled open the door and a small wave of water came rushing in.

       The both of you got out and see heaps and mountains of trash everywhere. Piles of fridges and washing machines were laid on the side. Water on the ground looks more murkier and more thicker like a coagulant than at the cave. The ground feels like a conveyer belt. The atmosphere has black but transparent mist covering the place, but it does not cover your sights. On the far right rolls a shredder that eats the pile of trash that drifts (or travels since there is a conveyer belt) onto its mouth. A broken basketball net pole hang on one of the piles next to you and blocked you like a crash beam. There is a broken sign smeared with paint over the blockade that says “Ju--y-rd”.

       Laiga and the Nice Cream Guy closed the door behind you. "It stinks worse than here. Sorry if we locked you out but can you check if there is no one here?" the Nice Cream Guy explained behind the door. You feel sad for the both of the monsters since you can’t smell anything with the gas mask on.

 

       You lift up the crash beam and scout the area around with the waters sloshing like mud. There seems to be plastic wraps with a drawings of a child everywhere and each of them seems to have a familiar face and are torn up. Other than that, there are a lot of dummies on the pile.

       See that on the far left there is an opened shutter. A small dirtied blue eye doll stood in the middle guarding the exit with its black smile. You knelt down at the doll, "Aww, you are a strong willed girl. You are doing a good job," you compliment the doll and lift it up.

       The problem is, the doll is too heavy.

       You used all your strength to pull up the doll. Nothing happened.

       You walk around to ignore lifting the doll, a knife was then thrown from the back and stopped you on your tracks. As you tried to take another step, another knife flew passed your back and got stuck onto the ground. The doll begin to rumble and is then being pulled out of the ground. It was carrying a dummy head that resembles the same dummy as the one at Toriel’s garden instead the leather is more worn out with darker shades of colour and with hollow eye holes. The pile behind you started to rumble and two figures came out of the rubble and blocked your way while floating with the head.

       The floating objects other than the head are some parts patched with other materials. Sharp broken glass shards were stuck on its torso resembling an upper jaw of teeth and some wet cotton inside. The lower part of the dummy has is some sort of metal object with a pair of track wheels and sharp dented metal resembling lower teeths. The head has a more worn out part of a dummy with stitched parts on its droopy sacks on the sides and spikes on the back of the head. The middle spike has the doll stuck onto it.

       The dummy's hollow eyes began to glow in red eyelights and stares at you as it grinds its fangs at you. “More and MORE of you again? ARGH I hate you all. The junk here is being reduced thanks to the shredder and yet you want to TAKE MORE OF IT AWAY?!” it then shouted at your ears. It shouted with a ferocious and possibly emotional, angry voice. It is quite mad.

       “SCRAP COLLECTORS, JUNK DESTROYERS, PEOPLE WHO WANTED THEIR STUFF BACK, THAT ANNOYING SHREDDER, WORLD DOMINATION. all of them All of them ALL OF THEM. Can’t they freaking understand that the more junk gone the LESS GHOST THERE ARE?!?!?!?!?!?!? I hate this world I hate everything. I WISH EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD WOULD DISAPPEAR AND NOT COME BACK.” He kept screaming. You stepped back from the mad floating pieces as you have nothing else to say.

       The dummy stares at you more.

       “YOU. Yes, yes YOU. Because of YOU. The words you said to my cousin, at the other stinking faction, HE GOT OUT OF HIS VESSEL AND CAME HERE. I spend my days HATING that ghost al long time ago. He is type that makes me mad. AND NOW HE IS HERE. I HATE HIS STUPID FACE AND HIS STUPID STUPID GOOD DAMN CRYING FACE. ARRRRGGGGHHHH. HE IS THE WORST; WORST THAN THE SCRAP COLLECTORS, JUNK DESTROYER, PEOPLE WHO WANTED THEIR STUFF BACK, THAT ANNOYING SHREDDER, WORLD DOMINATION AND EVEN THE SIGHT OF YOUR SQUINTY ASIAN EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

      Ok, now the dummy is getting too emotional. If not he wouldn’t cross the line. Some how he is mad over an unintentional exorcism.

      The daggers on the floor were then pulled up from the ground and circle around the mad dummy. A knife was then taken out from inside his torso. “You got some nerves to do things people hate. But that doesn’t matter. I WILL VENT MY HATE ON YOU FOR MESSING WITH ME, THE JUNKYARD GUARDIAN. I’LL HAVE YOU WIPED OUT OF MY SIGHT. Forever, forever, forever and ever and ever and ever. AND FOREVER AND EVER AND FOREVER AND EVER! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!”

 

        With that, another approach begins. But not against only one monster.

      Some how your heart is still red.

      The Junkyard Guardian raise his left brow and a brown glow on his eye came out. His upper torso began to emit bundles of cotton strings. A crowd of eyes then stares at you from the pile of trash. A crowd of sack dummies that resembles the Junkyard Guardian. The place smells like cotton, strings of magic begins to string and be strung. He then raises a dagger. “Leather dummies, magic cottons, ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!” a dialogue appeared above the leader’s head and points the knife at you. Bundles of wool from all directions began to shoot at you at a predictable pace. You dodged all of the bundled attacks and slapped the ACT slate to regain your voice. You tried to talk to the dummy but the futile words bounces off him. His body parts began separate over and over again. As the battlefield rages on, more dummies were summoned and fire their magic at you. But with their attack speed is still too slow. Many of the shots kept missing you while the ones that you could not dodge were being blocked by your FIGHT swipes.

       The Junkyard Guardian gets fed up. “Foolish. Useless, useless, USELESS. YOU IDIOTS DON’T KNOW HOW TO AIM DO YOU? PULL BACK NOW.” In an instant, the dummies hid back into their pile. He then lowers his left brow and raises his right instead. A neon blue eye shines on his right eye and his lower torso starts to light up. Mechanic whirl fills the place and red LED eyes stares at you and smoke began to pour out from the pile of trash. Robotic stands rises up from the pile of trash (with an angry face). The Junkyard Guardian raises his knife. “Robot dummies, magic missiles, BLAST HIM, BLAST HIM, BLAST BOOM KABLAM!” another dialogue appeared on his head as he points the knife at you. Under the command, small round missiles were then deployed from the robots. This time, the attack is harder to dodge because the missiles kept following you. You slapped the ACT slate and tried to talk to the dummy again. Once again his hard mind filled with rage ignored your pitiful words. As the missiles travels to you, your heart gets partially cracked from the attack and levels you down to the ground.

       The Junkyard Guardian smirks. “Heh, feeling my rage? Good. Now to finish you off.” The robot dummies were then commanded to pull back. He then raise both brows and both eyes shine in dark red colour. His head starts to darken, giving you a killer stance with his crimson eyes. The pile of trash began to rumble intensively and more black smoke began to emit and pairs of evil eyes stares at your soul. A half sack half metal dummy with angry eyes came out of the pile. The Junkyard Guardian raises the other knife. “DEATH DUMMIES, COFFY FIRE, BURN HIM, CHAR HIM TILL HIS CORPSE DISSOLVES IN THE WATER.” Balls of flame began to gather from the dummies and is then thrown at you with a high speed. Too bad, you got up from the ground and slapped your ITEM slate. You quickly took out part of your rations and munch on the food, regaining your health. The heart got fixed up a little and the pain has been reduced as well. You slid across the area dodging the blasts. You then slapped the ACT slate again, “I am sorry for your gain. Please stop this and I won't do that again,” you shouted at the Junkyard Guardian, but he still doesn’t want to hear you. The heat began to rise and the fireballs began to shoot faster. Without any choices, you slap the FIGHT slate again and rush to the head of the dummy. With one stroke, you landed a hit…or did you? He smirks at you and swipes his knife at you. Thankfully you parry the attack. “HAH. You fool. I am a ghost. I don’t die over your puny attacks like yours."

       The Junkyard Guardian commands the Death dummies to stop. "Argh, this is taking too long,” he complained. He then gave you a soulless stare and did something to you. Your heart was then switched to white and EMPTINESS starts to consume you. The dummy then smirks as he sees you in emotionless pain. “Heheh, that’s better.” He then raises both eyes again and the both eyes constantly switched from red to brown and to blue and back again. All of his body began to glow. A mixture of smoke and cotton fills the air with the dummy's head turning black. Many types of eyes began to stare at you. All the dummies rises from the pile of trash. The Junkyard Guardian then raises the doll on his head. “DUMMIES AND ALL THE DUMMIES! ALL OF YOU LAZY STUPID DUMMY IDIOTIC SANDBAGS GET TO WORK! FIRE EVERYTHING. FIRE FIRE FIRRRREEEE!!!!!!! CRASH BLAST AND KABLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!” A mixture of attacks began to fire at you. All the sudden you can’t think straight and your movements began to sway. Being more exposed, you started to get bombarded with painful attacks and your heart took an amount of damage. After the first wave of attack, your heart started cracking like glass. Due to the pain, you then dropped to the ground and brace yourself as the second wave comes.

       A shockwave roars around you and cancel out majority of the attacks. Taking the chance, you swipe out the rest.

       As the battle goes on with you still alive, the Junkyard Guardian enrages and commands all the dummies to stop attacking. “ARGH! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG. Hey. All of you dummies. You know what this means right? No you are not getting a raise Tobert. THAT'S RIGHT! SCRAM, OUT OF MY SIGHT. YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED. GET OUT! NO YOU ALL ARE FIRED. FIRED FIRED FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!! Out.” All the dummies from the pile disappears like a ghost.

       The Junkyard Guardian turns to you, “YOU. PREPARE YOURSELF.”, and flew towards you not knowing that you switched position. You stomped on the ground again and the shockwave deflected his trajectory, causing him to travel straight to the floor with a splat. “DIE YOU SCUM!” he exclaimed as he threw the three blades at you. With another shockwave, the attack was cancel out and they fell to the floor. You grabbed the weapons to prevent the dummy from taking them. He then scream in agony. “FINE, IF I’M OUT OF KNIVES THEN I CAN USE MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" The pile of trash then vibrates a little bit. “Oh, I’m out of magic powers…...BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER. WHY? CUZ I STILL HAVE MY DUMMIES…...oh wait i don’t. ARGH!!!!!! I’LL JUST ATTACK YOU UNTIL I RUN OUT OF MAGIC.....wait, if i can’t kill you, then staying like this will cause me to be corrupted……. NEVERMIND THAT THEN, I’LL JUST LI…..oh wait i couldn’t do that earlier cuz i have not enough magic… WAIT." He took out a card box from his lower body. "I HAVE A PACK OF CARDS!" The Junkyard Guardian then threw the whole box at you. You caught the box midair. "....i should have taken out the cards from the box and use the cards... ARGH FREAKING FREAK FREAK FREK JNFGKJSDNFOLSKNDFLKSJDFISBDFJGHUJBHVGCFDHJKSGFDJBKSFNBRHSDKJBDNRSDHJFBJNSDBHJFKNRSDJKNFBHD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMMMMIIIITTTT!!!!!!!”

       You then slapped the MERCY button and spared him.

 

       With the dummy on the floor, you ran back to the door earlier. You dragged Laiga and the Nice Cream Guy out of their hiding spot. Laiga manage to breath in better at the shutter. “Whoa. Chara, you defeated another bad guy! Your the best!” he then gave you words of praise. The Nice Cream Guy patted your head, "Yup. You are not a good guy. You are nice." he complimented you. You blushed with a little pink.

       “D...doesn’t ma..tter if h..he defeated me… He...he is a...a threat to my… us,” the dummy manage to spit out those words. The parts are on the ground twitching. Must be out of magic so he couldn't move too much.

       You splashed a little mud on the Junkyard Guardian. “Hey, cool yourself for now. I hope you and your cousin manages to get along,” you told the dummy with a calm voice.

       "Bas...tard. You...you...yo...u.." he tried to rebuke at you. The parts stop moving, but small twitches can be seen. He might be out of energy. You pat the dummy on the head, "I'm sorry. I'll do anything except sacrificing myself if I were to help you again. For now, just rest."

      The three of you continued and exit the Junkyard.

 

      The Junkyard Guardian sobs on the floor.

      “Is this...Love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going this far.  
> Leave a comment to give me some recommendations and your ideas may come to life.  
> Support me when possible so that I won't get lonely.  
> No bad comments please.


	14. Pacifist story: Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You exited the Junkyard and went to the other side of the gorge. Falldin town awaits for some child play.

**(Shiny thing: It is just an object that looks bright. PLEASE SAVE ME THE SHINY THING IS PAINFUL PLEASE END MY SUFFERING. -Hilbrave’s Journal)**

You got out of the Junkyard. On your right is the entrance to town. On your left however seems to be the road on the other side of the bridge earlier. You can see beggars set themselves on the ground near the cliff where the bridge used to be. A giant breeze then blew onto your face while seeing the monsters being safe and sound.

       You let out a deep sigh of relief that everyone was safe. But at the same time, you wonder who saved all the monsters except you and Laiga from the collapsing of the bridge.

       One of the beggars in the crowd then spotted the three of you and dashes towards you. You realised the familiar face as it is Laiga’s mother. She quickly slither towards you and then caught Laiga with her arms hugging her son with a bare grip. “Thank goodness you were alive. I missed you,” she sniffed as she kissed her son.

       Laiga then hugs her back. "Mama...sorry."

       You shed a little tear. The Nice Cream Guy almost tried to step back to not ruin the mood as he is clueless on what happened.

       Laiga's mother then turns to you and pluck out one of the snakes off her hair while holding her child. “Here. I don’t know who you are, but I know that you are kind enough to save my son. Take this as a token of appreciation,” she thanked you as she gives you the wriggling thing. You did accept the snake in a kind manner and you made a weird disgusted face. The snake felt like sandpaper moving around your palm.

       The Nice Cream Guy tapped your shoulder. "I don't want to ruin your reunion, but I'm gonna scoot off into town. Thanks for earlier." With that, he jogged into town.

       The two gorgons then left you alone for a while and slithers and waddles away.

 

       You are now alone again.

       Resting on one side of the wall, you used your right arm and slit open the cocoon Muffet gave you earlier. Ripping open the web filled layers, you see that inside the package is a set of armour without a right arm and a magenta tablet (including spare batteries).

       Delighted as you are, you tried on the armour. The armour consists of a creepy looking helmet, chest plate with spiked gardbraces and a spiked back, a sharp gauntlet with claws on the palm of the glove, and curvy shin guards with more claws on the soles of the shoes. The armour is very spiky, so you might have to be aware of monsters approaching you. Fortunately, the helmet does not cover your face but at least you can wear your gas mask.

       It must be coincidence that the right side of the arm of the armour is missing from the package. Otherwise you couldn't effectively use your metal arm.

 

       As you took a little break from all the traveling, you see a small monster dashing towards the group of homeless. It then waved at everyone involving the incident earlier in the distance. The monster wears a minimalist T-shirt and has metal prosthetic four fingered arms. He also wears a short trousers together with long boots. There is multiple scars on both his knees. He has a reptilian face with two columns of spikes on the back of his head.

       He then shout out as his spiked scaly tail wags around. “Hey! Everyone! Yo! Can I get everyone’s attention?” it call out to the group. Later on, everyone started standing up and approach to the small reptile.

       The monster kid then couldn't contain himself any longer. “I. Can’t. Believe. I’m. Saying. This. Everyone is allow to stay in our town! The community of Falldin Town welcomes you with open hands!” he exclaimed in front of everyone and tripped backwards by accident.

       ....no one was excited except for Flowery in the middle. She was just there clapping her hands and cheering without reading the room.

       The monster kid who got confused stood back up and move along. “Urr...make sure ya guys hava good time and...good luck dudes… I’m off. Thanks for your cooperation… ya.” He then turns around and jogs away from the awkward atmosphere as he reenters the town ahead.

       There was a soft chatter after the announcement. It was until the gorgon family slithers (and walk) ahead of the others. “What you guys still doing here? Snake got your tongue? Let’s go then. We don’t want to be homeless forever at the edge of the cliff right?” Laiga's mother told everyone who is discussing among themselves and walks away. Everyone then listened to her and entered town together as if they were under a command.

 

       The town you entered is called Falldin Town…that is all you know because there is a giant banner that says “Welcome to Falldin Town”. The town itself has houses decorated with the colour of autumn and has autumn leaves sprinkled outside the doors. There is no roof on houses but there is an inflatable man on top of some houses. Sounds of laughter and happiness rings inside the houses rather than the outside. A metal fountain gushes out water from the center and creates a remarkable water pattern. The town stretches far and wide with lively houses and shops around you. Monsters in town, as you would not expect, are not as lively or livelier as Asterhome. Two or three families only talk to each other outside the house while the whole place is almost empty. Colourful eggs were set up everywhere on the floor. There is even a giant bunny next to the fountain that holds a sign that says “HAPPY FREAK EASTER DAY”. The sign seems to be vandalised with red paint striking through the sign.

       The homeless monsters then started to spread out and went on their own way through town. Laiga’s mother slithers straight on the road ahead because she needs to go to GG in town. You waved goodbye to Laiga.

       Someone then nudged your side. “Yo. How are ya?” it then asked with a cheerful voice. You then noticed that it was the monster kid from earlier. He knocks your metal arm and let out a cheeky smile. “That lil’ gadget here. It’s called an AA (Another Arm) right?" he asked you again. You tried to shake him off to prevent another question but the kid wouldn't let go. "Heh, so you’re a human am I right? No ordinary monster would wear that thing." Hearing that, your identity has been exposed…again. “Umm, kid. Sorry but please don’t tell anyone about this. I won't bring any harm to your town so please,” you tried to convince the kid on letting you go.

       He laughed at you and smiled back. “Kid? Oh btw, my name is Jeremy. Hehe, I’m actually 15 years old. Course' I won’t tell anyone about you. After all, ‘nother human with an AA came here before and did nothing as well. So I trust you guys,” he reassured you. You then sigh with relief hearing that. Your identity not being exposed is a good thing anyways.

 

       Your metal arm began to give a soft beep. A message came out on a dark green screen from your forearm.

 

LOW BATTERY - LOW BATTERY - LOW BATTERY -

 

       You knew that was going to happen, but you forgot about your arm being low on battery. Before you decide to take the arm off, Jeremy, who saw the small warning sign grabs your arm. “C’mon. I wanna bring somewhere. You are going to like it,”  he informed you as you are being dragged by the monster…kid?

       You were thinking that since he is older that you, could he still be consider as a kid? "Monsters are quite weird in mind and body," you thought.

       He then take you to another part of the town. There is a patch of ground in the front of the place. Next to the patch is another chest with a sparkling object next to it. In the midst of the spot has a bunch of multi-coloured Asters in golden petals. Above the Asters is a hole with cloud white.

       The hole then changes colour and a ray of light shone onto the little flowers. You immediately recognise the sunlight shining through the hole. You were there amazed from the sight of the flowers reflecting the light of the sun with different colours.

       “Heh. Ya have the same smile as Him don'tcha?” Jeremy giggled at your priceless surprised face, “This is the only hole the mountain has all this time. Come on, charge your arm." Feeling happy, you then take off your right arm and place it under the sunlight to charge.

       “... Jeremy? I want to ask you something,” you questioned him as you thought of something.

 

       You told everything about how you entered the Underground and why you did it to Jeremy. He kind of get it but not completely understanding what you said. All you know is that when you asked any whereabouts of Hilbrave, he then let down a sad frown. “The Mysterious King wanted humans dead or alive. He did not tell us why so no one cared. Not long ago, that guy was taken by a guy from the Kinguard, the King’s royal soldiers to the castle. That was the last time I saw him," Jeremy explained to you. He then sits on the floor and gave out a sad sigh. "He was a good friend and full of FRIENDSHIP. No one could forget him if he was a monster.". Somehow you had a pinch of DETERMINATION that runs in your vein from hearing that. “When I find that guy, he is going to have to be sorry to us," you said to Jeremy.

       He then smiled at you. “Ya he's gonna. I have no other friend except him," he replied back. He took out a phone out of the pocket and stood up. "Anyways, I'm gonna do my thing. See ya around...friend.” He then turned away and walk off.

       You looked up daydreaming into the sky as the sunlight starts to fade. A warm wave of sadness fills you.

       “Hilbrave… where are you?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy birthday!”

       It was an event five years ago called a birthday. You celebrate it with friends together, with your family, with both...or alone.

       At that time, your classmates at school, Papa and Mama celebrated your seventh birthday in your house. At that time, the house became lively with many people. Multi-coloured balloons were scattered everywhere on the floor and party poppers flew across the room. A mountain of presents stood on one side. All together, the candle on the cake blown off by the birthday boy.

       Everyone had fun...except for you. At that time you were sitting on the corner wishing that the day would end.

       Ever since that day you lost your right arm from the knife accident, you became depressed over the fact that you are useless. It happened until that day, on how you couldn't help anyone and got others hurt in the process. There was nothing else you could have think of.

 

       As you sat the corner patiently, a kid rushed up to you with a box of cards in his hands. It was Hilbrave, the happiest and the most noticeable kid in the class.

       “Heyo! Wanna play some card games birthday boy?” he approached and invited you with his two stubby little legs. There was no mood for you to chat so you gave him the cold shoulder. But the problem was that he was too persistent and kept bugging you.

       “I’m fine Hellbraf. I don’t wanna play. Leave me alone,” you retorted at him while almost bursting your bubble. He tilted his head in confusion. “Aww, what’s the matter? You don’t wanna play? Oh, maybe you need something happy. How 'bout memes? Memes are funny,” he then took out his phone and bugged you some more. As the child was trying his best to cheer you up, there was nothing he did that made you happy. The only thing you felt like was dying.

       At the end of the party, everyone from school left the house and waved goodbye. Hilbrave stayed back because his parents had some job to do so they were late. Even so, he kept ridiculously attempting to cheer you up to the point that baby Lica helped him. You had to admit, that was hilarious.

       "Oh, almost forgot." Hilbrave then dived into the pile of presents and handed his present to you. “Want me to open?” he asked you. You closed your eyes and nodded to brace yourself for any pranks in the box. “Come on birthday boy, it’s not a prank,” he reassured you as he slaps you on the cheek unnerving you further.

       In the middle of opening the present, you opened your eyes and see a small robotic arm in the box. Hilbrave smiled at you. “You are sad about your arm right? Here. An arm for you.”

       You slowly took out the prosthetic arm (to make sure that there is no traps inside). A pinch of happiness stroked you as you turned to Hilbrave. “Thanks but why this thing?” you doubtfully asked him.

       He gave you a big cute smile.

       “Because we are friends. And friends make others happy!” was his straightforward reply.

       You hugged him as you cried with tears of joy. This time, someone actually made you happy.

       (Fun Fact: Baby Lica cried because at that time, you promised her that she was the only one to hug first.)

 

        You then help others like friends with FRIENDSHIP and DETERMINATION. Sounds weird but it was something that gave you a starting line. You and Hilbrave became as thick as thieves after that day.

 

        Everything was great until the time when he became twelve. He then ventured into the mountains and never came back. Without leaving Hilbrave behind, you attempt to bring him back to the city.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You then woke up near the pile of flowers. The flowers was so comfortable to sleep on that you dozed off. Getting up from the ground, you got a mild headache from your sleep.

       “Yo! Ya there?” Jeremy looked at you with a full smile, "Couldn't leave ya there. You alright?"

       You smiled back at him. "Yes Jeremy. Sorry for the trouble."

       The arm is still recharging so you had to stay here for the arm to be fully charged. You ended up sleeping next to the flower bed because it was taking a long time.

       Right now, the arm is 47 percent charged. Wait for a few more minutes under the sun and you can continue your adventure.

       You open your backpack to get something to eat. The bag then showed you that you are running out of rations available. Since you are still waiting, you decide to go shopping in town for some food.

       “Jeremy. Is there a place where I can buy some food?” you asked the monster kid(?) as he munch on one of the withered flowers on the pile of flowers like a cow.

       He pointed straight ahead of you. “Go straight ahead and turn right. Toriella Pacusta is just around the corner. Not many monsters go there so it is probably safe for you to linger around." As he gave you the direction, he stood up with energy.

       "Want me to follow you?” he asks you. You then put the gas mask back on your face. “No I’m fine. I’ll be careful.”

 

       On the street, there is a small shop called Toriella Pacusta. From the information you know from Jeremy, the shop has faced dramatic loss because of the shop name being similar to the Queen. It was suppose to be closed because it was the queen’s first shop, but some mysterious person helped pay for the expenses.

       Outside the building, it looks more like a merchant shop instead of a normal shopping mart. The shop banner had a face on it but was taken down, leaving an outline.

       You enter the building and a small chime emits at the back of the door welcoming you. The shop looks quite vintage with the brown wooden floor. Shelves are stacked with jars and cans of food on one side while bags of junk foods lay on the sides. Refrigerators at the far back held cold drinks like a cold prison. The only monster you see is at the cashier counter and another with a pair of sunglasses who just inspecting the product on the shelf near you.

       You remain astonished as you see that there are no barcodes on the shelves. Usually you see everyone in the Shop do...that thing (you couldn't explain it). Small sound of music chimes in the room you are in instead of the usual loud blabbering music.

 

       You felt in peace until the cashier cuts off your daydreaming with its WillfromAfar voice. “Hey kID, iF YOu WaNt tO SHOp hERe, ThEn huRrY uP. I dO noT HavE tOO MUch TiMe heRe foR you," he scolded at you. The cashier looks like the Temmie from the cafe but instead wears an apron and a name tag that says “Yen”. He then wags his tail ferociously sweeping the floor. “ComE oN. i AM WaiTInG,” he complained.

       As quickly as you can, you picked enough food for a few days worth of ration. Your pick consists of an energy sandwich, a Spider donut, Mayonnaise mouse (food art a mouse that consists of mayo), Boneless pizza? (just a regular pizza), Hargerus steak (a delicious looking steak), Toriella Picara (Bread with octopus and some meat) and Takoyakidon Unagimazda (looks like some weird meat with soya sauce and rice). The names of the food are listed on the shelf, so these are not made up by your fantasy names.

       In total, you had to spend 61 gold in total. You crossed your fingers that the food you bought will be edible for you.

 

       You notice a note on the counter that says "We provide other services rather than only selling items.". "Umm...what is this 'other services' that you provide?" you ask the cashier as you pointed at the note.

       The cashier turns to you. "NoT ONLy yOu Can BUy ItEMs HErE, yoU cAN sElL theM. wE aRe aLLoWeD to PAy yOU EArNestLy," he replied to you. He then hops forward, "dO YOu WaNt tO sELl?"

       In fact you do actually want to sell something. You took out the  two daggers, the knife and the pack of cards from the Junkyard. The cashier jumps away from you. "Weeee dooooonnn'tttt accceeeppppttt dirrrttttyyyy ttthhhiiiinnngggsss," it then hiss at you. Admitting defeat, you put back the items into your backpack. You thought you were going to get some gold out of the unused weapons.

       Curiously, you asked the cashier as he jumps back to his seat. “Umm, by any chance are you related to someone named Temmie at the Arachnid cafe?” He then gave you a glare that is slowly wanes. “ArAchNiD CaFe? WhY YEs, givE Me a mOmenT.” He then puts on a pair of sunglasses from his table and gave a cute smile. “Hoi, i’m tEMMIE! TEMMIE YEN! YEN YEN YEN!!! How can TEMMIE YEN heLP YOU?” he then replied at you with a voice so similar to the one you know. His glasses then dropped from his head and landed on the table. Temmie Yen then slouch back to his seat. “TheRE. We are RElaTED. NoW GeT OUT OF thIs PlaCe If yoU dON’T wAnt to BuY Any MORe,” his WillfromAfar voice returns to him.

       As you are going to leave the shop through the door, the monster at the shelf pulled your sleeve with a finger on his lips. “Shush, it’s me. Listen, stay outside the building. I need to talk to you. Don't tell anyone about this,” a familiar voice warned you and lets go of you.

       "HEy! ArE You goiNG tO buY SomeThINg?" the cashier asked the monster as you exit the shop.

 

       You waited outside the shop for quite a while. He seems to be taking his time since you have been waiting for minutes almost an hour. As you are waiting, you then see a monster getting out of its house...followed by another...and another...and another...and so on. The monsters are coming out of their houses and heading straight the road ahead like prisoners.

       The monster then came out from the shop and leaned against the wall besides you. He then took out his sunglasses. “Whew~ The temperature is suuuure hot out here. Can't the King fix this situation now? How annoying,” Ransor complained as he open the drink that he bought.

       You give Ransor a confused stare. “So Mister Ransor, what was it that you want to tell me? And where is Toriel?” you asked the werewolf who is in the middle of gulping his drink.

       “Whoa kid calm down. By the way, you still look scary without your right arm." He took a deep breath and continued on. "You are on your way to the castle right? The quee- I mean Toriel wants to let you know that once every three days, Falldin Town has an event called the Mtt. buster. Every monster are required to attend to educate children in a painful way. Children at the age of 1-11 will do it painless, but age 12 and so on will have to embrace for every wrong answer. There are cases where monsters die because of the test,” Ransor explained. When he tells the last sentence, he almost choke on his drink. "Also, Toriel is in an inn somewhere else so don't worry," he reassured you as he regain his breath.

       You became a bit worried. You can see that the monsters are going overboard only to educate their young.

       “Just remember A, B, C, A, D, C, A. It can save your bacon. Oh, one more thing, this is from the queen and she said it is going to save your life. ‘Go pass Agracross Mound and head to the waterfall.’ Good luck kid,” Ransor continued. He got off the wall and leave you alone.

       After Ransor left, Jeremy then came at the right time with your metal arm on his hands. “Chara, you gotta hide. Mettaton is here! Here is your AA, it's fully charged,” he informed you as he handed over the lifeless arm.

       You took the arm and reattached it to your right.

       “Sorry Jeremy. I’m going to have to go on the road ahead.”

       Jeremy was then shocked. “How do you know? But either way Chara, if you do take the test you might get found out. Plus, Mettaton’s quizzes are unforgiving,” he tried to stop you, but it just makes you more determined to move on.

       You packed the food into the bag and rush to where the other townsfolk are heading. Jeremy who gave up trying to stop you followed you along.

 

       At the other side, all the townspeople including the recent ones gathered in columns. Laiga spotted you in the crowd and waved at you. “Hey Chara! Over here!” he informed you. You and Jeremy then went straight to where Laiga is standing. “So, why is everyone standing in columns?” you asked the both monsters. Jeremy stepped up and explain the situation. “Everyone must line up according to age from left to right. Mettaton would usually test the youngest first,” he briefly explained.

       That makes sense on why everyone is not according to hight...but the awkward thing is…..your age amongst the group.

 

      Jeremy is 15 years old, Laiga is 13 years old (the youngest in the family).

      And you are 12.

 

       Erm, this was awkward...not only because you had to take care of someone who is older than you earlier on...but the twelve year olds looks like toddlers to you. Either way, you enter the twelve year old column. Feel like a giant at the end of the line.

       As the three of you stand at your respective columns, Laiga then turns to you. “Chara? Where are you going?” he asked you. “I’m going away to the other side. I want to find the King,” you replied. Laiga smiled as he shakes your hand. “Wish you luck! Don’t die Chara!” he encourages you.

       That is not reassuring but at least better than nothing.

 

       After the child in front of you finished and got out of the line, Mettaton approaches to you.

       He is seems to be a levitating rectangular box with a television screen and has segmented arms with four fingers. A small microphone (just a design) is attached to the joint and is adjusted to the light on the box that resembles a smile. A holographic structure that says M.T.T. appears on his head and a graph at the bottom of the box.

       “[Good evening little one! So, are you ready to take up the challenge?],” Mettaton presents himself to you with a robotic straightforward voice as his screen shows off some subtitles. A ‘Yes and No’ option then appeared from the screen.

       You knew at this point you can't turn back at all until you pass his trial. “Yes I am ready,” you confidently told the robot.

       Mettaton then switches screen and the smile light begins to glow. “[Tough up and buff up. Cuz you are going to get a little rough up],” He then informs you as he took out sheets of paper from his back.

 

      With that, Mettaton begins an Approach against you. You thought it was a question, but in actual fact, it actually is.

      A hologram with bullet points A,B,C,D appeared in front of you respectively in a column. Mettaton back off and read the following from his question sheet.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Q1: What is the name of this town?

A: Falldin town

B: Snowdin town

C: Springadingading town

D: Ghostown

15 seconds

 

\-----------------

 

      You select the (A) panel on the screen as you chuckle over the option of Springadingading town. You got your first question correct!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Q2: What is the most important component needed for a computer?

A: Motherboard

B: The plug

C: CPU

D: RAM

30 seconds

 

\----------------

 

      Some reason, this question asks you something that you haven’t learn. Remembering Ransor’s Toriel’s advice, you selected the (B) panel. You got your second question correct!

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Q3: Why did the chicken cross the road?

A: It was an accident.

B: He was never on your side.

C: To get to the other side.

D: He chicken out on your side of the road.

15 seconds

 

\---------------

 

      You don’t really get the riddle. But you knew that (C) was the answer because Toriel said so. You got the third question correct!

 

\-------------------------------

 

Q4: Guess the following picture.

 

   -------       -------             ---                 ---       --------            ---               --- 

\----------- \----------              ---         ---       ---              ---      ---               ---

  --------------------                  ------          ---                 ---     ---               --- 

     -----------------                      ---              ---                 ---     ---               --- 

            --------                               ---                ---             ---         ---           --- 

                 --                                     ---                      -------                   ------- 

 

A: Love you

B: Straight lines

C: A text art

D: A keyboard art

10 seconds

 

\----------------

 

      You wonder how this is actually a question (I apologize to those who are blind and cannot read). Nevertheless, you swipe the A panel. You got the fourth question correct!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Q5: Brett Whitely went to a store with a nanny little paint brush, but he ended up meeting Mettaton on the way, so he couldn’t stand by and let Mettaton take the brush so rushed over to the shelf, making a disruptive scene in front of Margaret Olley and enraging the impatient lady and another person joins in the battle and fought over a small little paint brush that actually belongs to Leonardo Da Vinci but since the handwriting is actually too small, no one knew that it was there all this time until Brett Whitely accidentally spilled water onto the brush and saw the small handwriting, noticing that it belongs to Leonardo Da Vinci who is at the counter counting the cash in the register. Whose paint brush that is on the shelf does it belong to?

 

A: Mettaton

B: Brett Whitely

C: Margaret Olley

D: Leonardo Da Vinci

10 seconds

 

\---------------

 

      You swipe the (D) panel without reading the question because you have a literal ten seconds and you know the answer either way. You got the fifth question correct!

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Q6: What is this event called

 

A: Mettaton faster

B: Tetragon buster

C: Mettaton buster

D: Mettaton faster, blast your enemies with your Tetragon buster~

20 seconds

 

\---------------

 

      The last answer is quite catchy, but you selected the (C) panel. You got the sixth question correct!

 

\---------------------------------

 

Q7: What is a hologram?

 

A: A physical structure that diffracts light into an image

B: An image that appears to be three dimensional that can be seen with the naked eye

C: An alternate universe of Undertale

D: Fake objects

30 seconds

 

\---------------

 

       You actually know the meaning for this for some reason. You selected the (A) panel. You got the seventh question correct!

       But wait. Just as you thought there is no more questions, more of them started to pile at you behind Mettaton's metal tricks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      With a whole session finished, Mettaton stopped his Approach. You then drop to the ground in immense pain. The trail was so painful that you took a total of 21 damage from the test. You are literally feeling heartless at that point.

      Mettaton flexibly clapped his hand, the screen shows a you pass, and the hologram structure has shifted and says congratulations. “[Hooray. You have saved your day. Keep up the good work and you learn in no time. Thank you for your time.]” the metal box informed you. He then moved on to the monster next to you.

      You took the chance and ran pass the robotic box. Laiga waved goodbye at you one last time.


	15. Pacifist story: Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got out and venture forward to Agracross Mound just like what Toriel said. Not without knowing what happened before and after that.

**(Mercy: You can show mercy a monster or a thing during an Approach. However, only if you are allowed to.)**

After exiting the town, it seems that there is darkness filling the road ahead. Some of the lights on the ceiling of the Underground flashes like signal lights. The rest of the lights looked broken up there.

       You then encountered a thick fog that surrounds the road. As you enter the blurry fog, the place turned eerie all the sudden, the ground turns darker and soggy. The only thing that lights your way forward is a small neon blue light. There was absolute silence on the path. It was so quiet that an immediate sound would jolt your spine.

       As you blindly walk forward, you feel the ground vibrating in the distance ahead. The mood of silence was later replaced with the sound of marching getting louder. The fog then started to clear up as soon as you hear a machine whirring. Silhouettes begins to form.

       The fog soon thins out and the figures are becoming clearer for you to see what is going on. To your horror, it seems to be even more unfriendly looking monsters.

       Rows and rows of soldiers in a group carrying armours and weapons emerges out of the small layer of fog. The feets of the monsters were  giving a metallic stomping on every step they took. They all wore menacing helmets and thick advance armour. All of them were carrying lanterns to light up the darkness. The monster in the front of the row has more advanced gears and holds a sword-like object. He seems to have an orc like features. He marches at the front leading the whole army. You can see Papyrus marching next to the monster's side.

       With the raise of the monster's arm, the rest of the soldiers then halted and stood still. He stepped forward and Papyrus hopped to the front. The monster lets down the weapon from his shoulder and plants his sword on the ground. He leans forward a little. “Hello there tas- child. You look...quite sus- no, fine today," he then greeted you with a forced smile and a controlled voice under restriction. "Say, have you seen a tasty huma- I mean a human at the outskirts of or in town? Or could you be...a human?" As soon as he mention the other sentence, his smile begins to weaken to a grin. "Please answer my question with honesty short. I do not want you to suffer any pain from us.” After saying that, he started drooling a little.

       You took a step back with your knees wobbling in silence. You knew that the royal guards are already trying to hunt you down from the outskirts of town, but this is beyond your expectations. There is nothing you can do to escape the him. Either you have to fight and get yourself killed in the process or run away and hide which will get yourself killed as well.

       You clenched your fists to embrace yourself. You could have admitted to the monster if Papyrus did not stand up for you. “GENERAL. LET ME HANDLE THIS LITTLE ONE. I SHALL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY IF THE CHILD IS INDEED A-,” he informs his general, but got bonked on the head.

       “Fool. You are a Royal Recruit and you dare stand against me?" the general then intimidate Papyrus. His voice took a drastic change from a soft voice to a booming deep scary voice. "You do not have the authority against my command. Go to back to where you were. That is an order,” he rebuked at the brave but helpless skeleton.

       But then Papyrus refused to follow his general and stood up again.

       “I HAVE MET THIS LITTLE ONE BEFORE. IF IT WERE TO BE A HUMAN, IT IS MY FAULT TO LET HIM FREE. SO PLEASE, I REQUEST YOUR ABSOLUTE PERMISSION GENERAL. I WILL NOT FAIL YOU.”

      As Papyrus embraces for another attack, the general then scratches his helmet instead. “Hmph. Do not disappoint me Recruit. If I see that same child lingering around this land with scratches, your head WILL be mine,” he replied. The general then turns away from Papyrus and commands the rest of the troops into town.

      "Bro, you lucky. Betcha going to do It," you hear a small monster whispering at Papyrus.

      As the troops leaves the two of you alone, Papyrus glares at you with his mechanical visor. His eyes were more serious than the other time you met him.

      He then steps forward at you with his hollow eyes. “NOW THEN CHILD. TELL ME. AFTER ALL THIS TIME, ARE YOU A HUMAN OR YOU ARE WORKING FOR THE HUMAN?" he then asks you as he summons a bone out from the ground. As you were going to lie again to Papyrus, he then points his bone at you. "I DO HOPE YOU DO NOT LIE TO ME, PAPYRUS, THE UNFAZED KNIGHT. TAKE OFF THAT MASK OR I WILL FIGHT YOU LIKE HOW I USUALLY DO,” he this time forces you to tell.

      You were thankful that there is no point of lying to the observant skeleton. You took off your mask and reveal your human skin at someone who has no skin. After a short moment, you put back the mask back onto your face. You couldn’t breath in your surroundings if there is 'Metrovirus gas' around the area.

      Papyrus confirms his point and gets himself ready. “I KNEW IT WAS A FOOL FOR ME TO IGNORE YOU AT THE GATES. BUT NOT ANYMORE. THIS TIME, I SHALL DELIVER YOU TO THE ROYAL KNIGHTS AND GET MYSELF A PROMOTION. A SMALL LITTLE PIPE DREAM IS FINALLY IN FRONT OF ME!” He then cracked the knuckles on his boney hands and charges at you with his might.

      “Forgive me,” he whispered.

 

      The screen of the scene turns black and white. You begin the Approach.

      Another straight bone surfaces from the ground at Papyrus. He then grabs it and begins swinging the both weapons at you. Not thinking of the right solution, you pressed the FIGHT slate to block his swipe. But you got hit with 5 damage from the side from the other swipe. He then back off and summons a series of bones to trap you in place but alas he missed you. You then realise that you are in a bad disadvantage with the low health you carry. As you reach into your bag and munch on some rations, you feel...satisfied that you are not hungry and gained 10 SHP. Papyrus without hesitation summons another series of bones that rushes towards your direction. As you vault over the bones with a big hop, Papyrus then runs to you and took a risk by doing a screwdriver. Luckily, you jump out of the way and he fell flat on the ground. You then landed the same way too.

       You then slap the ACT slate and tell Papyrus a funny but bad pun about autumn. He became enraged and slams the bones onto the ground until they snap into two. “WHY?! IS THIS HOW YOU FIGHT MONSTERS?! BY DODGING LIKE A COWARD AND TELL BAD PUNS?!?!?! UNFORGIVABLE!!!!! but it's not bad. OH I SWEAR I AM GOING TO SPANK THAT BONEHEAD LATER ON.” he replied as he summons more bones from the ground. You swear that you hear softer version of his voice.

       Picking up and throwing the bones at you one by one, you attempt to dodged their trajectory. You manage to block one of the bone and thankfully blocking another swipe attack from the skeleton. But you took 5 damage from the bare slap he gave you from the other hand. “SURRENDERING IS NOT AN OPTION HUMAN. GET UP AND FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY UNLESS YOU WANT TO CAST YOUR LIFE AWAY.” a dialogue popped out of his head as he sees you on the ground.

      You then slapped the MERCY button on your thigh and spare Papyrus. He still has way more energy inside of him as he refuses your mercy.

       “FEELING TIRED NOW AREN’T YOU?" he exclaimed at you. Papyrus then created some bones in mid-air, "THEN FEEL THE WRATH OF MY COLOUR ATTACK.” A flurry of inescapable blue bones then flew at your direction. You tried to swipe the FIGHT slate, but the bones were very fast that you only manage to block one of them.

       After that attack, you press the ITEMS slate and munch on the food you have in your bag to quickly recover half of your SHP. While doing so, a wave of orange bones immediately flew at your direction in a fast pace once again. As you gave up trying to run away from the bones since they are too fast for your weak stubby little legs, you braced yourself for the incoming attack.

       “Hmph. Coward. I just have do it myself again,” you hear a voice in your head.

       Your body then began to move itself straight to the orange bones like a premotion. Doing so, you painlessly dash towards Papyrus in the midst of the fight. Your hand begins to move itself and slapped the FIGHT slate. With one big swing of the metal arm, you start to strike Papyrus without knowing what was going on.

 

       Papyrus’s eyes gleam in a neon blue light at you and your soul then stopped you from moving. A wave of INTEGRITY hits you causing you to drop down to the ground. Papyrus stood there smirking at you. “HAHEHE. SURPRISED? DOESN’T MATTER ANYWAYS. I SHALL FINISH YOU OFF.” He summons another row of short bones as he prepares another attack. Your soul feels heavy as if you are carrying the truth behind your back. You then tried to jump over the short bones but you got trampolined high up into the sky instead. With your shocked reaction, you then lost your momentum and began to fall towards Papyrus. You saw a window of opportunity and with either choice to ACT or FIGHT, you instead slapped the one on your left forearm.

       “Papyrus get away!” you warned him as you begin to fall to the ground. Because of that, he cancel his summoning and somersaulted to the the back. You then plounge straight to the hard floor, for some reason not dealing any damage. Papyrus was confused and steps back. “Thanks...I mean, HA. YOU SHOULD HAVE ATTACKED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE. NOW YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU SPARED ME. BEHOLD, I SHALL ACTIVATE MY FULL HARD ULTRA SUPER DURABLE STABLE UNSHAKABLE INDESTRUCTIBLE SHINY AND OF COURSE FABULOUSLY AWESOME METAL ARMOR THAT SHALL TUSSLE YOUR FINAL MOMENTS TO COME!” he then announced at you as he pressed the mysterious red button on his armour.

       The armour begins emitting some weird sounds then self destructed with blue and orange colour bombs. Papyrus was then coughing while was left naked (his rib cage is exposed) with his bones dyed in light blue and light orange. His cheekbone then glows in red and was then trying to cover himself. “WHAT?! HOW?! ARGH! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He started to let out a panicking sound. "CLEARLY THIS WAS NOT THE ARMOR I WORE THIS MORNING. I EVEN FOLLOWED THE FIRST RULE OF THE KINGUARD: Always prepared for the battle ahead. NO MATTER, EVEN IF I DISOBEYED THE SECOND RULE OF THE KINGUARD: Never falter even in a disadvantage, I WILL COME BACK.” he then turns around.

       "A WORD OF WARNING, VILE HUMAN. EVEN WITHOUT ME, THE KING HAS ALREADY COMMENCE A SEARCH FOR YOU. WE ARE WATCHING EVERYWHERE. BE SURE TO SURRENDER." he then flee as fast as he can from the fight and ended his Approach.

 

      The place around you is somewhere different this time. Pitch black dust fills the ground and the area has a small amount of light. Training dolls were laid everywhere on the open grounds. Some bones were stuck implanted on the ground. The place still reeks with Metrovirus. Behind you is another path ahead that could possibly lead to the exit.

       Leaving the area, you then stumble upon a place with an intense amount of darkness and the road that has yet to be explored. The only light you see are the small bulb like flowers growing from the black dusty ground. A cool breeze blew at your face as it flutters your soft hair.

      You found out that you are still in the same place as before. You hurry and continue your journey straight since you might not know when the guards are coming. For some odd reason, instead of the normal stepping sounds, it feels as if you are walking on sand. The road that has different marks imprinted on the floor as you see  more while moving on forward.

 

      After the small running, you then stopped halfway on the road. As you are standing there catching a breather you see a small dark figure on the middle of the road. It then feels familiar the longer you see it. The hollow and emotionlessly empty being stares back at you and before you knew it, it feels like you are staring at yourself. Your mind were then filled with showers of doubts and you begin to lose your resolve. You did not want to think about sad thoughts but some reason you though that is no point of keeping them.

       "Looks like no one is looking. So, how about we have a little chat?" a voice rings in your head. It was as if another spirit whispers at your ears. As soon as that happens, your whole body then paralysed itself on where you are standing.

       “Who are you?” you then asked yourself. There was a series of laughter rang in the darkness as you feel your soul getting controlled.

       The same way as what happened eight years ago. The knife incident.

       “Me? Hmm...my memories are still shattered. You can call me...The Head. Nothing much. Just The Head will do...unless you want to address me as your alias...'Chara'?” it replied in your mind. It sounded more like a small child similar to Flowey's.

      It then...or rather you some how smiled aimlessly into the dark glow of the shadow. “So, 'Chara'. How does it feel to step on the ashes of the corrupted? Isn’t it a nice little sight? The corrupted gave away their emotions, feeds themselves with lies from the fear. To who and for what? Only God knows and he gave them the only thing they want," it whispers at you. The shadows grows closer to you. "Don’t you want it too? I know you want it too. I  k n o w e v e r y t h i n g a b o u t y o u. Join the fallen ones and actually be the first. Your real name will be famous in the Underground. Right?” the voice keeps ringing temptations inside your mind. There seems to be something that is not right.

      You then knew. But you did not know if you are correct.

      The shadow begins to fade but still glows with darkness.

      “Hehe. You are a real die-hard actor. I would like to see you try resisting yourself some more. I bet you drop dead before you actually do. Remember, let me have you when you want to.”

      The shadow slowly fades away into another darkness and leaves you alone. You now knew even you cannot put your mind on the right track. Too many thoughts mingle in your head. You then set your sights on the road ahead instead and focus on finding Hilbrave.

 

       You snapped back yourself into reality. Checking the time again, it looks like not even a minute has passed. You hurry to the other side of the path.

 

       At the end of the road, you then stumble yourself into a missed placed abandoned wet market. There were barely any lights but is brighter than usual. Stalls and tents and electronics whirl in the air...except the only thing missing are not only monsters, but the mood altogether. The black and blue tents had holes and the some of the stalls had black sand-like dust. Black colour moss grew on the roof and rusted poles manage to hold the tent in position.

       The metal stalls were corrupted with Metrovirus. At the same time, tainted banners laid scattered on the dirty floor. Small portable lamps stood on the tables and were filled with either plants such as moss, Metrovirus or both. The light either flicker like morse codes in the dark or there is no light in the lamps at all. Some pile of black dust on the floor piled up by the wind on one corner. The cold hard ground are imprinted with unknown marks that represents silhouettes. Certain booths has something growing on the tables while dirt fills in some of the baskets. Near the booths are items lying on the ground and covered with dust. Plagues of small organisms flew around the whole area. You do not want to know how the place smells. The noticeable thing is that there are no flowers around here.

 

       As you walk through the dusty grounds, every step you take oughts to make a squish sound. Perhaps you even hit your foot on something harder such as a bicycle. You almost fell on the ground because of the bicycle disguising as a dusty pile.

       While adventuring in the middle of the abandoned place, a turtle sat on the side begging for money with his long bushy beard. Bugs flew over his head and his legs were covered with dust. "Hey sonny...have spare for this onld man here?" he asked you with a corse voice and shows you his bowl of coins. You then knelt down at him, “Sorry sir but may I know what happened here?” you then ask the beggar. He then widens his eyes at you and flail his skinny hands, revealing his skin filled with Metrovirus stretching over to his shell. He almost fell backwards to his shell and approaches at you with his beardy face. “Yooouuu do not know of the the tale of this land? WHAT USED TO BE THE FINEST LAND?????" he reconfirms as his voice turns weird curious. He reminds you of your Sorcerers and Kingdoms narrator. The old turtle then sat back and return to his corse old voice. "Sorry. I WILL tell you, but the story comes with a price to pay. A fine…5 gold will do son. After all, I am saving it for my retirement. Ooh, I can see my future,” the beggar informs you.

       Since you are willing to know that happen, you took out the amount he requested and placed it into the bowl of coins. You filled the bowl to the brim with that amount of money. The beggar glees a little and sits straight up properly. “Aaallll rrriiiiggghhhhttt youngin’, listen up. I'm goin' to say 'his once so you better keep it in ya head," he gives you a warning. You sat down in front of the beggar and opened your ears. "Got it? Heeerrrrreee I go.”

    “This dusty old place here is what we used to call Agracross Mound, the land of marketing developed by a monster called Agracross. It is a place where monsters get to eat, drink or play around this place for the sake of having fun (and to slack off). While the older once work in the stalls and the tents for pinches of money.  All the monsters were enjoying ourselves, heck, even this old man here has a few knacks for food. Suddenly, someone in the crowd shouted “God is great indeed” and confused some people. Everyone treated the man like a psycho, only some doesn't care anyways and gets back to work. After a while, the monsters started falling to the floor. Like domino pieces the young crews, the youngin', children even then had some black stripes wrapping 'em up. It caused an uproar among the others. Those who touched the infected ones shares the same fate. I almost did so...but my son...he did tried...to help out…. Anyways, their bodies then grew fragile and later they slowly turned to dust, one by one. Almost everyone I know, turn into black dust. You know what this reminded me of? Another one bites the dust.”

       The beggar finished his story with a loud laughter and he fell over his hard shell. You did not get his joke and tilted your head.

       "Ah. That memory years ago never got out of my head.

       In conclusion, it seems that Agracross Mound has been levelled to ruins. Sounds like ancient towns with prosperous living crumble down with a mystery.

       You thanked the old turtle and got up from the ground. As you were beginning to walk off, the old turtle held your hand. “Hold on sonny. I got something for ya,” the beggar stopped you from going away. He got up with a walking stick on his side and shove at you his bowl of coins onto your hands. “You are a kind one 'here son. Quite innocent I gotta give ya. But I gotta tell, you are too soft in the inside. Dirty your hands more like how dirty your shoes are,” he compliment you. You notice that his legs are turning as black as charcoal. “For now, I can’t give ya some candy. Buy one on ya own. Hehe. Good luck kiddo. I'll see you in heaven.” The beggar then salutes you and turns to black dust. An upside down white soul came out from the pile and was then digitalised, fading away from plain sight.

       You then without hesitation pay your respects to the old beggar. You then put a rock next to the pile of dust after keeping the whole bowl into your bag.

       You can’t figure out and you do not know the real reason why. Seeing him disappearing like that reminded you of your mother. You got up and continued along the road, wiping away the tears on your face.

 

       Secretly, someone who was watching you all this time gave a small grin.

       "Hehe. It is going to be fun. Let the little one suffer like Him for all I care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you thought there is a note here. Sike there is nothing here.


	16. Pacifist story: Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture out of the ancient Agracross Mound.

**(Nandadoodles: Yes that is a thing. It is basically a small creature that looks like a doodled up creature. -Hilbrave's journal)**

You walked out of Agracross Mound, or should you say what WAS Agracross Mound but not anymore. You didn't know that a shopping district for the monsters exists. But right now the people in the area were almost corrupted by Metrovirus was turned into a dust zone. The only thing you have to complain now is the sticky and slimy residues stuck on your shoes after getting out of the area. You might have to do an intense cleaning on your shoes when getting out of the Underground. Right now, your footprints are showing on the ground.

       There seems to be a large breeze coming from your back and scattered more of the black dust on the floor. It brought to your attention that you see an old food truck in the middle of the road. Next to the vehicle to a chest (that we all know) and a shiny thing (that we don’t and do know).

       The food truck is the one that interest you the most. Its grey metal body is partially covered with Metrovirus on the outside. There is a wide open engine hood with a sign that says “Please do not touch. Engine is dead”. You swear you could hear a loud snore coming from the inside of the engine hull. A large billboard hangs on the roof of the truck but you can’t see what was written on it. Monsters at the table slurps and chews on their food and drinks with weird sounds, but it seems that they are not communicating with each other outside. Inside the truck are bright yellow lights flickering in the night (atmosphere) with the sound of pans sizzling and water gushing in the sink. At the end of the truck stands a black board that says “Welcome to Groundwater Tears’ oldest food truck” written in a light pink chalk. The words were shined under a fluorescent light.

 

       A whiff of the pleasant scent of food has reeled you in. You started to feel a little hungry right now. You decided to go to sit at the booth and order some food before continuing your journey.

       You then sit at a spot available in the middle of a giant hamster on your left and a slim otter on your right. You can't help but noticed that they are actually eating spring rolls. The both of them are on their phones doing their own thing. Not a single word came out of their mouths except the motion of them gobbling. Pretty much an unexpected and awkward situation as you are used to strangers approaching to you.

       A worker in the food truck handled you the menu. “Heya. Wadduyou want toorder?” he then asked you with a familiar lazy voice. You then looked up and got pulled back by surprise.

       “Sans?!” What are you doing here?” you then retorted at the stocky skeleton with an obvious question. This time he wears a white apron and a pink name tag pinned on his chest with a name ‘Sans’...that’s all that is on him. The other part of his outfit are the same, he even still wears the visor to work. He then shrugs at you as his arms gave a squeaky sound. “Fora job. Duh. What else? Don't say wat shift. I wanna cover my debt. Was wondering ifyi couldo that,” he replied to you with a moodless voice as if he was forced to do the job. You were impressed as you hear that a lazy skeleton is actually working on his own problem once in a while.

        It was then a bright red lobster in a chef outfit approached to Sans. His antenna was stiffened and straighten up and his claw kept snipping and snapping. He then gave sans a mad face with his angry eyes. “Sans, you need to stop talking to the customers already. You are already slacking behind the others. I even told you to change to your uniform and wear a hat didn’t I? Are you even listening to me?” he then warned Sans who gave a cold shoulder in an Indian voice. The chef snatched the pan that Sans was cooking on. “And what is with the slop you are cooking? It looks like a pile of charcoal. Can you even cook properly or did you lie in your resume?” he continue criticising his worker while holding the greasy pan with his pincers.

       You can see that on the pan is a pile of charred blacked food coated in oil. Looks disgusting you have to admit.

       Sans shrugged at the chef with a painless little smile. “Heh, I seethat you’ve found my dark side didchya? Plus, I don’t have hair. I don’t needa hat right?” he responded to the lobster chef in an informal and rude manner. The name tag on Sans’ chest was then torn down by large claw of a lobster and was then thrown into the disgusting bin. “I can’t believe I hired you for this job. I expected too much for you Sans. You’re fired. Get out of the truck now.” The lobster chef walked to another side of truck and continued cooking at his side. He then turned to the worker next to him, “Hey newbie. Replace that guy here. Make sure you don’t slack off like him.”

 

       “Welp. Another one bites the dust I guess,” Sans sighs. He took off his apron and all a sudden became shorter. The compartment on the bottom was then pushed open and a face appears at your feet. “Hey kiddo. If ya wanto go there, besure to not die. See ya,” a small whisper was then heard beneath your feet accompanied with a slam shut after that.

       Sans was so informal that the chef had to push him off the truck with force. You manage to see Sans walking off the truck and disappear into the partial darkness. You blinked your eyes and was astonished on how that happened.

       “Hmph. What idiot. Can’t even do job that is so easy at all,” the worker talk to herself. She some how sound familiar. You then looked up to and had a surprised face. “Susie?! You also took the job here?” you then retorted at her as you were curious as well. Susie this time wear a black outfit together with a white apron and a chef hat. Her bangs were then pulled up into her hat and you can see her red iris yellow reptilian eyes.

       She then slams a greasy menu with embarrassment onto your table space. “Shut up. I can work like a decent not lazy bone fella...order now or...err...I will knock you off,” she hissed at you with a stern voice as she continues to heat up her stove. You had no choice but follow, at the same time you could not stop thinking on how Susie manage to get out of the cave.

      You currently don’t need to eat any food yet come to think of it, but you can take away your order. As you explore the menu, you decided to get only one spring roll (cheapest one available) since you got not much money. Susie took down your order and turned on the fire on her stove. "5 gold. Hurry up,” Susie demanded. You then search through your bag to check how much coins you have in you. With the amount you have together the amount obtained from the beggar...it comes with a total of 9 gold. Strange enough, as you were confused, you search more of the bag you have. There seems to be some weird coins that got mixed up with your pile, but they look convincing enough to be used as currency.

      You took out and held up one of the weird looking coins into the light. It looks like a silver coin with an uppercase P engraved on it with a ‘notaDeltarunesymbol’. As you are inspecting more of the coin, Susie who getting impatient snatched the coin off your hand. “Hey. If you want your damn spring roll then pay....up," it sounds like she was going to demand you to hurry up, she then squinted at the coin with confusion. “Is this even a coin?” you hear her whisper to herself as she rush to the lobster chef for confirmation.

      ...there was a commotion between Susie and the lobster chef for a while. You did not want to interrupt so you sat there on the table confused.

       A while later, Susie slammed a handful of coins that made you fall off the chair.

       "Here. Done. Now sit there and wait unless you can die," Susie growled at you with her sleepy eyes. She then cooks the food for you.

       Counting the coins that Susie gave you, it looks like it estimated to 95 coins in total. Doing your maths, one of the weird looking coin comes in a total of 100 gold.

 

       "Excuse me, may I ask you where did you find that Platinum?" you hear a voice behind of you that you leaped with surprise.

       “Umm...I-I got it from Agracross Mound. Why?” you replied to him as you were getting a little paranoid over the topic.

       The lobster then had a change of voice from a bossy voice and gave you an unintentional respect all a sudden. On second thought, it switched back to a freaky voice. “Platinum is like a...a treasure six feet under! It is a rare coin that is not suppose to exist due to the destruction of Agracross Mound." He then creep up closer to you, "Yet you have it in your hands! Tell me you have more inside your inventory. Pretty please~”

       You then became even more worried. “Umm...yes?”

       The chef then fall onto his knees and begged at you. “Please let me have all of the Platinum you have. I desire to have one for ages to be in my collection. Pretty please. You can even have my truck if you want to."

       You do not know where this is going and you do not want to follow along. You brushed aside the lobster.

       “Urr, I am very sorry. I can’t give them to you. All I know is that I got it from Agracross...Mound?” You tried to slowly break down your refusal but it seems that the lobster chef got dejected upon the news you have and ran back to the truck.

       He was then jumping up and down in the truck and threw tantrum like a child. “YOU KNOW WHAT?! THIS WAS NOT WORTH IT AFTER ALL. I HAVE BEEN WORKING FOR YEARS I GET REJECTED. YOU KNOW WHAT? ALL OF YOU WORKING ARE FIRED! THAT'S RIGHT, FIRED. UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE LIKE A FAILURE LIKE ME THEN GET OUT OF MY TRUCK,” the chef shouted at his crew. He started to throw all the pots and pans off the stove near him.

       As the whole crew gets out of the truck (and some actually stayed), the lobster chef he took out a walkie-talkie from the top cabinet. “Woofie boy, we are out of here. Run the engine,” he spoke at the device.

       The truck begins to rumble and shake. A dog head emerged from the engine hull and gave a cheerful bark. Many legs of dogs then came out from the bottom of the truck and small barking started mimicking an engine sound. The whole vehicle was then throtting away as fast as it could away into the darkness of Agracross Mound. The customers on the truck were then shaken off their tables.

       You were not expecting that. As you see the truck slowly disappearing, Susie fist swipe the top of your helmet. “Hey. What the heck now? I lost my job, thanks idiot” she scolded you.

       Another monster came out behind her. “Uhh, Susie? It’s best if you don’t fight or else he gets injured. We don't want anyone to get injured,” she held Susie’s hand to convince the ferocious monster in front of you to calm down.

       Susie shook her off. “Shut up Ralsei. We lost job because of this idiot,” she atrociously responded.

       "But my name is not Ralsei," the monster whined.

 

       Susie then held out the spring roll she was cooking earlier. It actually looks good and smelled nice.

       "You see this spring roll that cost 5 gold?" She then plunge you to the ground and rip off the mask you were wearing. She then shove the food into your mouth. "Ya better eat that 5 gold you have."

       It was turning too violent to the point that the rest of the crew had to handle the matter at hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       After the fight you and Susie had, you got up from the ground and brush off the dust on your clothes. No one saw your real identity yet thankfully.

       The commotion earlier was really rough for you to handle. All the monster went out to their own ways. Susie spat at the ground next to you.

       One of the monsters manage to kindly tell you the more specific location to the castle. She tried drawing the route you have to take.

       But then she also lost her sense of direction so she made your map more messier to read.

 

       Without further ado, you continue forward into the location you are in and that is...you don't know where you are. You kept the map in your pocket.

       As you get fully healed, you then continued on the adventure ahead...alone.

 

       You then stumbled upon another area. With a new part of the Underground revealed to you, you can't help but be amazed from the scenery.

       Tall light posts shine in the darkness with its yellow radiance on the path. A river of crystal clear water carrying something is streaming...upwards? Soft chirping rang at the distance.

       You noticed that there is less black dust on the ground. You then half-open your mask to get some fresh air. The place smells like mud and moss at the same time but otherwise the place is safe to breath normally.

 

       As you look around the scene around you, a small creature seems to be flopping on the middle of the road. It has a small blue body with red fins and jumps quite the height as it flops on the hard ground. You never seen anything like that before so you were squatting near it.

       You even pat its mouth on the ground.

       Later on, it started to slow down its movement on the palm of your hand. You stroke the fins as you assume that it is calming down. It seems like a strange monster to you. It looks like a fish.

 

       “Umm, excuse me? What in the world you are actually doing? Also, hands off the fish,” another monster asked as you were in the middle of stroking the little creature. The monster has a dark red ponytail. A pair of red blue fins instead of ears twitches as she gives off a little blush on her blue scales. She is holding a forced smile revealing her crooked dark yellow teeth. A stream of Metrovirus runs across the left eye to her right making it look like an eyepatch. She wears a yellow oxide tracksuit with circular spots on the shoulders together with a green wooly scarf worn around her neck. She is about few meters taller than you.

 

       You handed the small creature on your hand. “Is this little guy yours? I'm sorry. It was on the ground. I don’t know what it is actually,” you admitted to her.

       Her black vertical pupils when widens at you as she drops the creature into the drainage. She laughs a second as she saw your worried face after the fish dropped into the water. “HAHA *snorts HAhaha. Seriously? You don’t even know what is a fish? My goodne- *snorts AHAHAHAHAHA,” she laughed at you so much that she is even on the ground.

       You facepalm yourself with embarrassment. Fishes were not much of your favourite animal. So there is a chance for you to forget.

       Suddenly, her face turns serious...or rather menacing while on the floor. “Come on, even kindergarteners are smarter than that fu- I mean excuse. You scooped it out of the pond didn’t you?” she confronted you with glaring eyes.

 

       You backed off a little. “I’m so sorry. I forgot- I mean I don’t know what you are talking about.” you shed some crocodile tears “I never go out before until recently when I got kicked out of my house. I got nowhere to go but the castle,” you lied while keeping the sad face.

       The fish intimidates you in interrogation. She then lost her stance and gave back the forced smile. “Hmph. Far enough. Sorry for suspecting you. I thought you might be a human right there," she got up from the ground "I mean, they don’t even what is a water creature called a fish? HAH. As if.”

       You sigh with relief. Thank goodness she bought your excuse. You finally see the benefits of lying a little.

 

       The monster scratched her head as she lets down her smile. “Hey. The name is...err...umm...Merlina. I’m an Aquarist taking care of the fishes here,” the monster introduces herself. She then gives you a soft glare. “What’s yours short?” she then asks you.

       “My name is Chara. Nice to meet you miss Merlina,” you raised your hand at her. She slaps away your palm. “Oh. I'm sorry. Sometimes it is an instinct. I don't get along with others that well that much.”

 

       She noticed you staring at her. "Hey sh-...Chara. Shouldn't you go to the castle?" she informs you focusing on her fins. You took out the map from your pocket and smiled. "Sorry. My map got doodled. I don't know where to go," is what you said to her.

 

       She then moaned at you. "Oh Mary mo...ugh. Is the map your eyes or what? Whatever." She then points at the plateau on the road ahead. “Go straight through there. You hope you know where to go. Leave me alone,” a grumpy response came to her.

 

       You thanked Merlina again and continued on...after you venture the area some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not continuing for a long time. I was busy.
> 
> Tumblr as Imjustaperson691738 as well is on the site. yeah...  
> The actual image of the character is there.


	17. Pacifist story: Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You began to continue your way to the castle. But someone familiar blocks the way once again.

**(Armour: You take less damage if you wear something hard that is considered as an armour. Get one if possible. -from your ad-visor. -Hilbrave's journal)**

You were on the way to the Plateau...but you can’t help it but see how nice the fishes look like in the drainage. The little creatures kept swimming in the clear blue water as their multicoloured scales reflects at you.

       You have to admit, fishes are beautiful. But the only thing you don’t like is that they only want food, are hungry looking when doing so and they never sleep (they never close their eyes so you thought they never sleep). They are good looking creatures but they look like emotionless creatures to you.

       A hand slaps the back of your helm. “Hey. You want to go to the castle or what? I can’t feed you or take care of you. Go away,” Merlina informs you and goes back to tending her fishes in the clear drainage.

       You apologised to Merlina and walk away for real this time.

  
  


       On the middle of the road that you are taking, you see a randomly placed piece of paper and a pencil in the middle of the ground. There are dark blue bushes around the two items. In the left side of the bushes, some devilish little eyes stares at you. Eyes of a children. While on the other bush, there are familiar dotted glowing eyes that stares at you. What you guess is more eyes of a children.

       There seems to be crumbs and some wrappers next to the bushes.

 

       Long story short, it is a trap made by some children. But since it is set up by children, you decided to play with them a little bit.

 

        You curiously picked up the piece of yellow-ish paper on the ground and flip it over. On the other side of the paper, you see a 20x20 grid box with random letters of the alphabet in each small boxes. There are some random words on the space below the grid. Some doodles were stuck at the word section with an extra word that says ‘yousuck’ with the rest of the words. You then inspect more of the paper to see that the title says “Fun Word Search”. Underneath the puzzle is a small instruction that says “Find the words in the grid below! If you see the words being aligned in a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal, you get to cross out one word! (You Canot kroSS out an horiZONtal wud in the wud Search)”. The other sentence seems to be written in an ugly handwriting.

 

       You were intentionally not going to do this ‘word search’ puzzle but since the paper looks interesting. You never knew how paper texture felt for a long time.

       Because of that...the word search looks interesting to you.

       You decided to give this ‘word search’ a shot. You put down your bag, take off your mask for some fresh air (The air is breathable.), and fixate yourself onto the small piece of paper. Luckily there is a pencil next to you.

       You were alarmed as you picked up the pencil. “The pencil felt so different! Who knew monsters had to learn or play 'word search' with a pencil,” you thought as you begin attempting to solve the puzzle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       You spend quite a long time on the ‘word search’. The puzzle has caught your interest so you became quite attracted to it. There is only this one word that bothers you to find. Nevertheless you are determined to find that one word.

       (The whole reason why you actually couldn’t find it is because the word is from down to up vertically. The instruction did say there you can do it vertically though.)

 

       It took you a while to realise that you were being fully distracted by the puzzle. As you shifted your eyes into reality, the bush next to you begins to rustle. Small crunching sound came out within the inside of the bush.

       Knowing that it is someone there, you picked up your mask…..

       But to your horror, the mask is not on the ground.

       Double checking, you try finding it in your backpack. But your backpack is missing as well.

       This time, you did fall into someone's trap.

 

       A laughter broke out from the bushes. “SO, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE UNPREPARED NOW HUMAN? BUT WHAT A DISCOVERY. WHO KNEW THAT A MERE WORD SEARCH COULD LEAVE A HUMAN FUNNELLED.” a hollow voice rang out. The figure then stood out from the bush with a plate of taco and a soft drink.

       You then realise that this time you've fallen into Papyrus’ trap.

       Ironically, Papyrus gobbled onto his taco and slurp onto his soft drink. He brush off his hands as he put away the plate and the drink. “Feewh~ I was quite hungry from all of that. AHEM. ANYWAYS, SURRENDER NOW HUMAN. YOUR PERSONAL BELONGING ARE NOW CONFISCATED BY THE MISCHIEVOUS CHILDREN ON THE ROAD AHEAD.” He then squinted and coughed as he mention the word mischievous.

 

       He then did a brave dynamic pose while having his knees shaking like a leaf. “THIS TIME HUMAN, THE TIME HAS COME, I...err...PAPYRUS- no wait...THE ROYAL RECRUIT- no hold on idiot wrong alias...THE UNFAZED KNIGHT SHALL BRING JUSTICE TO YOU. NO MATTER WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES, NO MATTER HOW POORLY PREPARED I AM, I WILL DEFEAT YOU WILL ALL AND EVERYTHING I HAVE. IT IS A SHAME THAT YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM NOW BUT SOON YOU WILL KNOW NO MERCY,” he announce himself at you. Whenever he moves and poses, something disgusting is seen sloshing around in his pelvis with dark liquid leaking out.

 

       You are pretty sure that he introduced himself already and you met him before.

       "Heh. What are you? Stupid? You say that I am not prepared, but you look kind of unprepared as well. So what are you going to do hypocrite?" a voice rang inside you. You slapped your cheek to calm down. "Now is not the time," you told yourself.

 

       Papyrus then prepares a weird looking stance with blue liquid-like thing runs through his skull. “NO MATTER WHAT, IT IS TIME. FOR ME TO CAPTURE YOU THAT IS. PREPARE YOURSELF.”

       “Heh, the idiot got you this time. Do your worse. Hurry up, my ears tickle from his annoying eccentric voice.”

 

       With that, another Approach with Papyrus begins…?

       He then did a prideful pose with his hands on his pelvis.

       “NOW NOW HUMAN. DO NOT BE TOO SHY. THIS TIME. YES THIS TIME. I SHALL DO IT PROPERLY. I AM ACHING TO SHOW THIS MAJESTIC FORM TO THE POINT THAT MY BONES BEGAN TO SHAKE. BUT NOW IS THE TIME. TREMBLE BEFORE MY FULL HARD ULTRA SUPER DURABLE STABLE UNSHAKABLE INDESTRUCTIBLE SHINY AND OF COURSE FABULOUSLY AWESOME METAL ARMOR THAT SHALL TUSSLE YOUR FINAL MOMENTS TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!” a dialogue announces at you with silent enthusiasm.

        Papyrus then slams the red button on his armour. This time, a soft alarm rings at you. In an instant, thick armour plates stretches out of Papyrus’ back and attaches onto his arms, his whole torso and eventually his whole head was covered up. The shoulder pads became straight and pointy with small little figurines on them. The whole arm was then 'rearmed' with a polished silver surface(?) (It was all black and white but you can tell somehow). His torso became covered up (and now he has a hip) with a figure that reassembles a bone shows on his sternum. His helm almost covered up his whole face only leaving the eyes with a pane of visible light blue glass. The only thing that did not change is the placement of the button and the whole lower part of his body.

       The results is...he looks like a rugby player which made you chuckle a little. Part of you think that it looks fragile.

 

       Fog was then spewed out from Papyrus’ back and creating a some sort of dramatic effect.

      “hehe hehaha. Hahahah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA. Yes. YES. BEHOLD, MY METAL FORM. NO, RATHER, MY BONES ARE MADE OF METAL. AH YES YES. QUITE CATCHY AND GOOD IF I SAY 'IT'."

       He then turns to you and does another weird pose.

       "NOW, HUMAN. YOUR ENEMY THIS TIME IS NONE OTHER THAN ME, METAL BONES. PREPARE YOURSELF,” he then declares at you.

  
  


       For real this time, you started an Approach with Metal Bones.

       His eyes glows in neon blue light again. A wave of INTEGRITY fell upon you and made your balance unstable. Before you could get to ACT, a series of bones that is usually out of reach dashes towards your direction. With confidence, you took a small leap, jumped pass the slope of bones and did a perfect landing. As more of the bones began to travel to your direction, you manage to press the ACT slate and compliment Metal Bones.

       “Wow, that is a cool armour you have there. You must be famous if I may say,” you gave him a compliment.

       He took a step back. “T-T-T-Than- NO I MEAN, YOU DARE DISTRACT ME?! WELL, I AM UNFAZED FROM THose words. your futiLE WORDS SHALL NOT DRAG ME DOWN.” a dialogue pops out of Metal Bones’ head. You swear you did see some words that was not uppercased.

       He then summons two monstrous skulls behind him. The both skulls open their mouth and creating a charge while more bones begins to block your path. You realise that the sound effects of the charge is similar to the ones you heard at the bridge earlier. Both of the skulls flashes out a beam of light at you dealing 3 damage to you. You were quite surprised that those beams did not hurt that much. Without much thinking, you stood up and pressed the ACT slate again.

 

       "Did you destroy the bridge near the cliff? Why did you do such terrible thing?" you interrogated Metal Bones.

       He begins to pull back and gave a shocked look.

       "ME? DESTROY THE BRIDGE? NONSENSE! I, THE UNFAZED KNIGHT DID NO SUCH HORRORNDUS ACTS THAT COULD INJURE INNOCENT THINGS. TRYING TO SHIFT THE BLAME I SEE. THIS PROVES THAT YOU ARE A VILE CREATURE INDEED," another dialogue pops out of his head.

       You did not ask for a lecture, but you can see that Papyrus is clearly assuming too much.

 

       Papyrus was then enraged and summons a pile of red bones. He then throws at you more normal bones in attempts to block your movements. Trying not to die, you slapped the FIGHT slate and defended yourself from those normal bones. Not realising, Papyrus was already approaching to you and swing his red bone. He would have slammed you if you did not dodge out of the way.

       You then slapped the ACT slate and identify Metal Bones.

 

Creature index

Name: Metal Bones / Papyrus

Scientific name: Homo Sapien

Atk: POWERFUL

Def: METAL ALL THE WAY

Hp: I NEVER BLEED

Royal recruit of the Kinguard. If you have any pasta please give it to him.

 

       You did not get any good information. And here you thought that the identification would give you a suitable index.

 

       As you were distracted over the index, red bones spewed out from the ground in an instant and almost stabbed you. Another wall of bones were then summoned from you back. Metal Bones then came charging at you in full speed and does a bright red screwdriver attack at you.

       You then tried to press the FIGHT slate, but you were too nervous that you accidentally missed the slate. You then tried dodge by jumping over the attack.

       Somehow, the attack only grazed your foot and you took the impact that dealt 15 damage. You were thankful that the armour helped you otherwise you would have taken more damage. But the damage was too much so you were levelled to the ground again.

 

       Papyrus then got up and backed off of you. “Running out of breath? Well, forget about- *ahem RUNNING OUT OF BREATH? WELL, FORGET ABOUT SURRENDERING. IF YOU STILL CAN FIGHT, GET UP. I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU EVEN IF YOU ARE A HUMAN CHILD,” he declared as he gets ready for another attack.

       You thought of something awkward but something that might work. Before Papyrus manage to attack, you pressed the ACT slate and sucked in some air.

 

       “Umm, Mister Papyrus? Please stop attacking. I feel...lonely. Please onii-san,” you gave him an innocent face as you tried to imitate your sister’s voice, hoping that he would back down.

       Upon hearing that, he trip onto the ground and missed his attack. As Metal Bones got up, he was then confused as he tilted his head.

       “Is...this...how you fight monsters? Uhh, *ahem," He got up and tries to prepare another bone attack. "IS THIS HOW YOU FIGHT MONSTERS? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED THACK *cough *cough ACK, Hark! *coughing intensifies."

       When that was happening, he stop the summoning and the bone disappeared from the ground. Papyrus clears up his throat "*ahem, ...I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO FORGET WHAT HAPPENED. A FLY MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN INTO MY MOUTH."

       You wonder how does he cough without a throat.

       "URM...WHERE WAS I...ah yes. Human, I...wait a minute, *ahem-” he kept on going as he adjusts his voice in such a way without a voice box. His softer voice sounds more human than you expected.

 

       After a while, Metal Bones then got fed up and starts to brawl as he knelt to the ground. Hearing the sound of a skeleton crying is quite...unique you would say. It sounded like metal knives scratching on a ceramic plate with intense speed at the same time a couple of rattling bones inside. Pitying the skeleton, you slapped the MERCY slate and spared Metal Bones.

 

       Out of an Approach, Papyrus continues to adjust his voice. After several adjustments of his voice, he gave up adjusting his voice he begins to stomp childishly. “Argh! I can’t do it anymore! *ahem. Hello? …haaaa~ it seems that I lost my soul-dier voice.” Hearing that pun made you burst out in laughter.

       Papyrus tilts at you. "What's so funny? Do you think that it is funny to laugh at someone's idea?"

       You wipe off the tear from your laughter. "No...I mean yeah it is. I mean it is a nice name you called your other voice," you replied to Papyrus before he gets more confused.

       Papyrus poses himself again with tears remaining on his face. "Ah yes it is indeed. I thought about it myself. It makes me sound more intimidating than my normal voice. After all, I get to scream at the top of my voice too."

 

       The both of you laughed in the dark. After a while, he sat down on the ground and continued to cry.

       You then sat near Papyrus. He can’t stop brawling out from his orbit holes as blue tears kept leaking out. You were amazed on how that is actually possible for a skeleton to cry. The only thing you don't like is that the cry is very squeaky to your ears.

       Papyrus calmed down a little bit and stare at the dark lights. “I...always want to join the Royal Knights. The fame, the glory and the desire of rewards you get. I can’t imagine it but I knew it as something nice. But I knew it was nothing nice at all. Or rather, it was confusing. My cousin was the general of the army, but some reason he was then kicked out a week later. Hah, he must be some lazy bones….the thing is...everyone in the army was strange. I met the human that I’ve caught. But he seems cheerful and friendly, even full of happy feeling that even someone who is empty like me has caught his attention. I knew he had something that was missing in the Underground.”

       As he goes on to the topic, his voice started to become turn depressed. “Alas, I ended up talking to him once in a while, but now he is gone. The King took him into the castle underground,” he continued his story and started to cry even more while hugging himself. “It feels like I've lost my one and only friend. What do I do?” He then gets more depressed to the point his voice sounds more coarse than his normal crying voice.

 

      You squeezed the metal pile of armour with your hands. “I wanted to be a friend to monsters. Plus, I don’t want to be lonely too. If that human was your friend...then I can be your friend too. I want to have a real friend that I can talk to and that I can be with. So let's be friends ok?” you talked to him with a cute little made up voice.

       You turn to another side and started coughing. Holding up that tone hurts your throat more than you expected.

 

       Papyrus wiped off the tears from his eyes and stood up. “Yes. You are right. You can be my friend.” He then realised something and grabbed you by the hips. “THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE ANOTHER HUMAN FRIEND NOW! GOODNESS, WHAT A GOOD DAY IT IS! OH, I GOT BACK MY SOUL-DIER VOICE. HIP HIP HOOOOORRRRAAAAYYYYYY! I AM SO HAPPY!” he then kept spinning around like a top until the both of you dropped to the ground with a big thud. The both of you laughed happily with excitement.

 

       Papyrus then got up from the ground and looks at you dazed on the ground. “Human, I have made up my mind. I decided to quit the Royal Knights. I have no more purpose in staying with them. With that, I thanked you on my behalf,” he thanked you as he bowed down formally.

        You shook off from your dizzy head. "No it's ok. From now on I guess we are friends. Nice to meet you Papyrus. My name is F-...Uhh, Chara. Good to meet you." you thanked Papyrus as you raised your hand.

 

       Papyrus stares at you. "That name...was an alias wasn't it? Come on, say your name. I already told you mine so you tell me yours."

 

       You knew that you almost said your name. You began to be in denial.

       "Uhh, sorry. I don't want to tell. It's because...I am not a close friend yet. A normal friend should not tell their real name," you told Papyrus with a worried voice.

       He got confused. "But my previous friend said that if you want to be closer with a friend, you should tell more about yourself. Please tell me your name."

       You got a little annoyed. "Umm...I...I uhh..." you remembered something...not worth mentioning. "I'm sorry Papyrus. I'll tell you when I get the time."

       He felt dejected and left you alone.

       You felt relieved. It was something that you don't want to talk about.

 

       “Oh, I want to go with you. Just for safety purposes. There might be some cameras spying on the sky. I'll pretend that I have captured you. First, let me deactivate my armor,” Papyrus informed you. At least that was one problem dealt with in this place.

       Or so you thought.

       Papyrus then pressed the red button on his metal armour...nothing happened. Confused, he kept spamming the switch...but nothing happened. Frustrated, he slammed the red button with absolute force...but something happened instead. The button sprung out of the armour as it drops and rolls away into the darkness of the ground.

       Papyrus’ jaw literally dropped to the ground with a soft dislocating sound. He then realised the horror of being a living armour and panicked. “................................................!” he was making some weird sound but no actual words came out.

 

       He picked up his jaw and reattached it to his skull, “Ohnonononnonononononon. Thisisbadthisisbadthisbad. My armor broke. What do I do?” he was panicking so hard that he was going to cry again. That skeleton sure cries like a child.

      You comforted the crybaby with a few pats on the back. “Well, it’s ok right? Shouldn’t you go back to the person who created this? Do you have a mechanic?” you asked Papyrus as you were also going to panic for no reason whatsoever.

 

      To your surprise, his face then turns from being scared to being absolutely terrified. “wha...WHHHAAAAT?! GO BACK TO HER?! B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT...I-I-I-I-I-I-I…..oh goodness not her again...not her again...not-” he then became the same person who was depressed few minutes ago as he kept muttering some words like some kind of gibberish.

      You then sighed. The only concern you have is the items that Papyrus stole. That includes your mask. You nudge the spooked scared skeleton. “Don’t worry. Let’s just go. Unless you are actually afraid?"

 

      Papyrus lost his spooked out feeling and stood up. "Me? AFRAID? NEVER. I THE UNFAZED KNIGHT IS NEVER AFRAID OF ANYTHING EXCEPT The phyc..." He immediately lost his motivation before saying another word and dropped to the ground face flat.

       "Let's just go," you told Papyrus as you start to drag him on the ground.

 

       "So much for pretending," you muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am available in Tumblr. But I could be available to other websites if I can. Otherwise, Tumblr is one.


	18. Pacifist story: Chapter 17

You checked the map again to see that the plateau is linked from Groundwater Tears to another area. Problem is that the part of the map has been stained off. You decided to continue on instead through the darken road.

         As soon as Papyrus was awake, you manage to ask him about the direction to the castle. The shortest route to the castle is only known in the Physicus’ lab. But once he mention that word, he immediately fainted from shock.

         “Hello? Helloo? Anyone?” You knocked Papyrus on his helmet. You tried to check his breathing but he is a skeleton, he does not have lungs. You also tried to check if he is still alive but he is already dead. Thinking not to panic in this situation, you panicked as you realise that he is dead at the same time he is already dead.

         After a while, Papyrus got up from his short coma. “Oh, sorry there human...uhh sorry human what is your name?” You then lift him up and introduced yourself again.

         “Umm, Papyrus? Who is a Physicus?” you asked him before he then fainted to the ground once he mention the last word again. “And there he goes. Maybe it is a scary monster,” you thought as you drag Papyrus in his hunk of heavy metal by the hand. You can hear something sloshing inside the armour. Sounds like a heavy gunk of coagulated liquid.

         As you continued walked along the soggy ground, you see a monster in the middle of the road ahead. He seems to be in the shape of a child. As you were making way to the monster, he turned back and shows a familiar face.

         The monster was surprised and waved at you. “Hey! Yo! Chara!" Jeremy called out to you and ran at your direction as fast as he could. As he gets closer to you, he became confused as soon as he sees the hunk of metal armour that you are carrying. "Uhh, Chara? what is this?" You dropped Papyrus’ hand and tried to explain what happened.

 

         As Jeremy continues to stare at the big hunk of armour, his eyes then widens all of a sudden. “...Chara...is...this...a royal knight?” he asked you. Before you even tried to step back he then approach close up to you and grabbed you by the arms. “Is this is this...errm who was it....ah yes. THE UNFAZED KNIGHT PAPYRUS?! Is it really him????” he then exclaimed at you while he got gleaming eyes of a die-hardcore fan. You nodded as you tried shoo him off to get some space. Jeremy was then hopping up and down, left and right and did an actual backflip that you wanted to do that for ages.

         He kept exclaiming as if he found a national treasure. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!!! ONE OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS I WAS FINDING!!!!!!! HE IS THERE!!! ON THE GROUND UNCONSCIOUS!!!!!!!! THAT SKULL, THAT FIXATED SMILE, THAT HEIGHT, THOSE HOLLOW EYES, AND EVEN THE LITTLE AND TINY DRAWN IN MOLE ON HIS CHEEK!!!!!! I HAVE FINALLY MET THE FAMOUS PASTA LOVING KNIGHT!!!!!!!” he was shouting so loud that you could almost hear it from a mile away. Papyrus then woke up immediately upon the shouting, “Pasta?! WHERE WHERE?!” he was looking around him for pasta as Jeremy was running around Papyrus as if he is trying to wear out his sugar rush. Come to think of it, Papyrus really does have a drawn in mole on his left cheek.

         But Papyrus is dead, so why does he have a mole?

         You then held the energetic Jeremy and tried to hold him down. “I’m sorry but I need you to calm down,” you inform them before they apologise. “By the way...do you know who is the Physicus?” you asked Jeremy...before Papyrus drops to his knees as if he was shot by a bullet and was crying like a child. Somehow you can see a chemical neon white leaking from Papyrus' mouth as he twitches on the ground

         He then tilted his head. “Phy...si...cus...AH I know. Do you mean Alphys the Vice-Physicus? She is the Underground’s well-known engineer, biologist, chemist, and even the creator of the system Mettaton herself! Not only that, she is the assistant of the Physicus that discovered the New Age of Neo Power. She is well-known together with the Physicus, so...ah that’s right, I need to put it into my “Famous people hunting” list. Anyways, she was born in-,” he then took out a tablet out from his pouch and jotted down something while continuing on his speeches. It sounds like a completely different Jeremy that you knew from Falldin town. “Come to think of it, how did he get here?” you realised as you remembered Jeremy was at town.

         The mood then became a bit chaotic. You are sitting there confused and learning at the same time. But your ears are partially damaged from the screaming of a die-hardcore fan.

 

         "Oh my goodness. So noisy. I wish everyone would die so that they can shut up."

         You had to find some way to shut Jeremy up. You then hold his stubby little legs. “I’m very sorry, but I just want to know where is the lab. I want to bring Papyrus to fix up his armour. Do you have any idea where it is?” Your blood is stinging from being impatient and being overrun by unimportant information.

         Jeremy shook his head with disappointment. “After the plateau is usually where the lab is located. But man, the road right now is blocked by some troublemakers. Nothing I can do about that.”

         Papyrus stood up and posed. “Fe-FEAR NOT. I THE UNFAZED KNIGHT SHALL BRING JUSTICE TO THOSE MEDDLESOME CHILDREN FOR YOU. THE WAY SHALL BE OPEN BY ME OF COURSE,” he announced as he confidently promised Jeremy.

 

         “Now hold on. I bet you do not know where are they located right?” Jeremy asked.

         Papyrus was shocked and broke out a cold sweat. “Uhhm...no. I-I-I-I-I-I...e-err…that was not...” As the two children stares at a living armour with dead eyes, he then kneeled with his face on the ground. Water was then leaking around his skull.

         “I’m so sorry...I confiscated the- I confiscated Chara’s equipment and gave them to the mischievous childrens. In return, I purposely forget to locate their base.”

         You sigh with pity at Papyrus. “I guess we still need you." You then turn to Jeremy's direction, "Could you show us the way to the plateau?" you asked.

         He then nervously nodded his head. “Yes. Leave it to me. I guess we need to be careful as well.”

         You kicked Papyrus who is on the floor to ask him to come. It was then that you realise that he was unconscious. Again. The both of you had to drag the sad and fazed knight by the arm.

 

         Jeremy decided to change the topic to break some of the silence on the way. “Oh Chara, where’s your mask? Thought you can’t breath in place with Metrovirus?” he then asked you with a confused face.

         Come to think of it, you don't feel abnormal. “I don’t know. But I think I will be fine,” you replied. Your main concern is to get back your mask so that you don’t get spotted by other monsters.

         An invisible sting came pinched your head. "Oh, what now? You are lying to him? You can do better than that."

         You decide to talk within yourself. "And you are not doing anything."

         "Heh, fair call."

 

         As you reached to the end of the road, it seems that the area looks half busted up and half clean. On one side, there is a clean and polished floor that looks like you can slide on. The only thing disappointing is that the floor has Metrovirus stained on the surface. On the other side is a polluted brown colour waterfall that has trash floating on the waters. There are some dead fishes surfacing on the top of the water. A high steep plateau looks down at you. You can see that the plateau has a bridge that leads to another place.

         Papyrus calms down as he regains conscious. “Oh, this is the place where the kids kept Chara’s items. I must remember…” He saw Jeremy staring at him being confused over Papyrus’ change of voice. Papyrus panicked, “Umm...this is not what it seems...I-I-I-I can explain. I wanted to announce that he must remember the place but please don't make me nervous.”

         You nudged Papyrus' slender but thick knee. "Hey, I thought you are unfazed. Why are you" you gave a wicked sneer "shivering down your spine?"

         "I HAD ENOUGH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING???"

         Before he manage to argue further, a small laughter came from the plateau, drawing attention to the three of you. A tiny figure emerges out from the top.

 

         It has a small plumpy face with a teardrop-head. He has a fat black body with a blue spade on his chest. If you carefully see, there is a small Neo battery in the middle of the spade on his chest. He also wears a pair of boxes with pink spade patterns and a pair of black socks. His childish eyes gleams at you as he carries a bunch of poker cards on his hands (all of them are spades). There is two unlit cigar on mouth and bubbles coming out of both of the cigar. He seems familiar. You might have seen him before at Susie’s den.

         Two more monster kids came out from his back. One is a snake with two Neo batteries stuck on its eyes. The other a sad but trying to be angry face frog with its puffed face.

         The fat blue monster then put up a wicked smile and show out his blue tongue. Somehow he reminds you of Sans.

         “Hehehe. It is a fool to come here. Oh wait, that’s you guys. The Loser laters! Hahahaha.” he laughs at you with a childish imp voice. The two monsters behind him nodded in agreement.

 

         He then sees checks the three of you and noticed familiar faces. “Ohoho. Look, it is the Fats Knight! What a coincidence. I should have drawn a butt on his visor. It could say “Butts off”, hehehe. And lookie there, old little Jerr returned back to base. Welcome back Jerr Hurr!” he self identified the both monsters next to you.

         Papyrus was then enraged and Jeremy got confused. “WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT YOU OVER PLUMPED MIDGET?!” “W-W-Wait what?! Since when I’m called Jerr?” the both of them responded.

         Last but not least, the little monster looked at you and giggled. “Hehehe. It’s the Word Searcher! Oh boy, you must be rrrreeeeeaaaaallllllyyyy mad that I took your stuff right? Tee hee~ Your not gonna get it back~” The two monsters behind him stuck out their tongue and blew a raspberry.

         To be honest, that did not hurt more than what you were expecting.

         "Yeah, I am mad. I could have killed you if I wanted to."

 

         You then stepped up after comforting the two friends with you. “Umm...are you the guys that are blocking the way? Can you let us through?” you asked politely but the monster blew you a raspberry.

         “NEH NEH. We are the Quadtrouble. We are bad. We are the baddest of all of the baddies. Well, we are still finding a new guy in our party. Oops, I said it. Forget about it. Hehehe!” he responded to you.

         You then thought of a plan.

         "If I join you, would you let me in?" you asked.

         The three of them scoot back and laughed. "Join? What is the Word Searcher going to do? Why don't you go and do some word search like you usually do?"

         “Chara don’t listen to him. That fat child does not know any mercy. He does not even know what it means to be polite,” Papyrus tries to stop you. “Shut up Non-Physicus freak,” you instinctively responded to him before the skeleton fainted. You felt sorry for saying such word.

         Jeremy then tried to perform CPR even though Papyrus is already dead. "Hey, what did ya do? Why are ya rude all the sudden?" You had a strange malevolent urge in you, but you tried to ignore it.

 

         The frog monster and the snake monster behind the blue monster hops and slithers to him. “Rabbit ribbot (Hey boss. That guy was slick. Dummy prince died cuz of him. Wanna let him join?)” “Sssssssssss ssaaaassss! (Yea boi. Do it do it! He might be eeeeevil.)” the both of them told him.

        The blue monster was surprised. "What? You sure?"

        Both the monsters nodded.

         You wonder what happened during the conversation.

         He then shrugs and gleams at you again. “Hey Word Searcher! Change of plans. Wanna join our group? We will do the bad things together. The bad guys always wins yanno? Hahahaha!” he laughed at the end of his sentence but the other two behind him gave a forced laughter.

         You wondered why the sudden change of heart, but you clenched your metal fist. "Alright. I can do that."

         "Alright. Do your worst...Hey, you're suppose to repeat after me."

 

         The blue monster clapped his hands. “Alright hehehe! I like your bad guy voice just now. Do it again later. Fun time starts."

         He turns to his friends behind him. "Rudy, Froggy. Let’s do it.” He exclaimed to the both of them. The snake and the frog monsters then went to another place to take their position.

         He jumps off the plateau and did a spectacular landing in front of you. He then turns to you after rubbing his crooked looking knees. “Ok Word Searcher! It is time for us to be doing It. If you can pass through our Chaoticklethalmightyphoonefarious game...you will join us, the Lancer Fan Club- Oh thee hee sorry, The Quadtrouble! We will let you pass...if you can show us your ‘bad guy’ness. Thee hee hee,” he announced at you.

         You were then filled with DETERMINATION. “Alright. Bring it on.”

         The blue monster glees at you and his eyes gleam. “Hehe. If you get up there without dying, then you are a good bad guy. Haha hee~” He then leaps back up to the plateau with an amazing jump, rubbing his crooked looking knees after doing so. His legs might be broken.

         You told Jeremy and Papyrus to stay back. “Wish me luck.”

         You then position yourself to the end of the slope. The blue monster gets himself ready.

 

         "Alright! This is our Chaoticklethalmightyphoonefarious game! No rules! Just run up through the spiral ground and reach the top! That's all! Oh, and don't press the button on the pedestal."

         As soon as he finished the instructions, weird sounds emits around you. You took your position.

         “Ready………...set………...get thrashed.”

 

       Before he said the last words, a bunch of cards were then thrown at your front. Thankfully, you manage to roll forward.

       “Hey! That was not fair!” you scolded the monster.

       He then laughed at you. “Bad guys plays not fair games Mr. Word Searcher,” he responded at you as he threw more cards at your direction.

       Chaotic laughter fills the spiral grounds immediately before the fight even started. You ran as fast as you can to the top as if your life depends on it. Cards kept raining at the road ahead. They flew in curves, like a boomerang.

       For some reason, you are not in an Approach. Not only you couldn’t identify the attacker, you can’t access your items either.

       But wait, you don’t have your bag anyways.

       Once you were one third from reaching to the plateau, you then noticed the ground spawned small circles glowing in green. Tongue-like attacks then sprang from the circles and tried to hit you like spike traps. You hear some ribbiting sounds in the distance ahead.

       Sharp cards kept raining from the sky. You felt that they deal a damage of 4. The tongue-like attacks kept springing from the ground and occasionally lands 3 damage. As the attacks kept whizzing by up, you were still running. This whole regime seems worse than what happens in the School. The thought of that made you grunt.

       About two-third of the way to the top, small red diamond shape bullets started levitating. They flew to your front, leaving a sound of giggles as the eyes of that snake gleamed in red.

       The bullets manage to whizz past your face; distracted you from the other attacks from the front. Forgetting about the 10 damage cracking your soul, you just kept running. It felt as if your DETERMINATION was impossible to be stopped at.

       As you could see the flat surface of the plateau, a white line laid there before you. Spread out and wide. Second comes the sense of relieve, as the first, a big spade wall spawns at you.

       Instinctively, you took a big swing and swipe the spade shaped wall.

       But you missed because your swing went passed the wall, losing your balance.

       “Tee Hee~ you fell for it~”

       A bunch of spades shot out of the ground like ground spikes.

       With no other choice, you braced yourself for the 5 damage of impact. As you get up, you see a pedestal with a red button. Dashing at it while a Card almost hit your foot, you jumped at it. Giving a big push.

       A loud blare rang against all noises.

     The sound somehow did not bother you. But the monsters around you then fell to the ground.

     “AHHH!!! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!!" you could still hear. "I KNEW I...ARGH!! MY NON-EXISTING EARS!!!” the small monster exclaimed as he covers his ears(?). The other two monsters on the other sides also did the same. During the sound of that, all the attacks in the air died down.

     You begin to panic as you see Papyrus and Jeremy dropping down to the ground as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     You manage to turn off the alarm from the pedestal. Everyone was safe.

     The small monsters from before then hopped to you. “Well well. That was great. Bad guys should be able to dodge good guys attacks," he complimented. He then gave a thumbs up, "I like your ‘bad guy’ness."

     The small monsters came together and then introduce you to their mischievous little group.

     “I’m Lancer. The bad guy here. The snake here is Rudy and the frog here is Froggy. Now we have you, the bad guy Mr. Word Searcher. The quad is now a s-quad!” the three of them giggled, croaked and laughed.

     "My name is Chara,” you told them while going with the flow. "Great to meet you all." To be honest it feels awkward to act like the bad guy.

     “ARGGH. I KNEW HUMANS WERE VILE CREATURES," a dissatisfied Papyrus shouted from below the plateau. "NOW HE JOINED THAT MISCHIEVOUS GROUP,”

       You smiled at the two from below. “Come on guys, let’s go,” you signalled them to come up.

     Lancer then gave a curious looking face. “Where are you going Chara?” he even asked you politely.

     You smiled back. “Do bad guy things." You then stretched out your arm, "May I have my items back? I need them,” you asked in return.

     “For bad guy stuff?”

     You nodded.

     “Hehehehe. Rudy, Froggy. Give him.”

     With that, you got back your backpack and gas mask.

 

       As you are leaving the three, you wave back. "I’ll promise we will come back and we will do some more bad guy things.”

     Lancer laughed maniacally from behind. “Bad guys are always the best!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, that's it. I'm done here.  
> I am not doing this anymore.


End file.
